Admirador Secreto
by makika
Summary: Alguém está tentando ganhar o coração de Riza. Mas ninguém, muito menos ela sabe quem é essa pessoa. Roy não aguenta e toma suas próprias providências para descobrir quem é que também não resistiu aos encantos de sua Primeira Tenente. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON!
1. Admirador Secreto?

**N/A: Infelizmente FMA não me pertence, a idéia foi todinha da Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Roy e Riza também não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem não ficariam naquele chove não molha, mas já que o assunto é a fic, espero que gostem e deixem alguns comentários, é minha primeira fic e estou meio receosa quanto a isso.**

_Admirador Secreto_

Era um dia normal no Quartel General da Central. Tão normal á ponto dos subordinados do Coronel Roy Mustang estarem preenchendo as toneladas de papelada enquanto ele fingia que assinava alguma coisa ou que tinha alguma reunião importante.

Ultimamente era muito comum vê-lo escapando do trabalho e indo á um dos seus muiitos encontros-secretos-nada-secretos e isso apesar de não ser correto, não era questionado por ninguém, exceto por uma certa pessoa... Uma certa mulher na verdade.

Riza havia acabado de chegar no QG, ela tinha voltado de sua folga e seu expediente começava exatamente ás 13 horas. Chegando ao local do trabalho, se deparou com "toneladas" de papelada a ser preenchida, o coronel desaparecido e três subordinados nada interessados em fazer aquele serviço num estado de sono tão distante do mundo real que ela podia sentir a presença de outra dimensão na sala. Realmente nada havia mudado.

Após acordar os três paspalhos com uma bela bronca sobre direitos e deveres, ela se aproximou de sua mesa e encontrou algo inesperado, flores e um cartão muito bem feito.

Imediatamente se virou para os três que disseram em uníssono:

- Não sabemos de nada! Não viu que a gente tava dormindo?

Realmente, eles estavam dormindo e não poderiam saber de nada, além disso, eles nunca mentiriam pra ela, pois morriam de medo de ser pegos depois, ás vezes ser "durona" tinha suas vantagens.

Mas a Primeira tenente não tinha idéia de quem havia mandado aquilo, talvez tivesse deixado algum nome no cartão, será que havia sido o Coronel?

Segundos depois Roy entrou na sala com um aspecto satisfeito, como se tivesse ganhado o dia, então ele viu Riza e disse:

- Ahh Primeira Tenente! Como sentimos sua... Quem mandou as flores? – Apontando para as plantas sobre a mesa da tenente.

- Não sei, vou abrir o cartão agora.

- Entendo. – Mustang sentiu uma pontada dentro de si quando viu aquelas plantinhas charmosas sobre a mesa da tenente, quem seria o abusado que havia as mandado? E porque ele estava se importando tanto? Da mesma forma que ele saia com outras mulheres ela podia sair com outros homens, certo? E, além disso, ela era só sua subordinada, não tinha sentido se importar tanto assim.

Seus pensamentos foram quebrados quando ela disse:

- Que estranho, não tem nome.

No cartão estava escrito:

"_Você é aquela que está guardada no lado esquerdo do meu coração, onde ninguém pode mudar o que penso. O que penso sobre você"._

- Então a Tenente tem um admirador secreeto! - disse Havoc.

- O que? – perguntou Riza.

- Nada, nada. Só estava comentando uma coisa aqui. – Ele podia estar de bom humor por ter arranjado uma namorada, mas não estava louco á ponto de confrontar a Primeira Tenente.

Riza tinha ouvido muito bem, mas preferia amedronta-lo para que nenhum boato corresse pelo quartel. Mas quem será que era, seu "admirador"?

O dia seguiu normal, mas o clima que havia ficado grudado na sala insistia em ficar. O Coronel parecia extremamente ansioso com algo e a Primeira Tenente estava muito pensativa. Os outros subordinados chegaram até a apostar que ela estava pensando em algum encontro que havia tido ultimamente, embora eles não tivessem conhecimento de nenhum.

A noite chegou de mansinho e lá pelas 20 horas todos já haviam ido, menos a Primeira Tenente e o Coronel. Eles estavam fazendo hora extra para diminuir a tonelada de relatórios que havia sido deixada para trás nos dois dias que a competente subordinada havia estado de folga. O silêncio reinava na sala até que o Coronel tomou coragem e resolveu perguntar:

- Primeira Tenente?

- Sim?

- Você tem alguma idéia de quem lhe mandou as flores e o cartão desta manhã?

- Acho que não lhe devo satisfação da minha vida pessoal Coronel.

Um golpe muito certeiro por parte da Tenente, mas ele não deixaria ser passado para trás e rebateu:

- E se for algum maníaco assassino com gosto por mulheres do exército?

- Coronel, se fosse algum maníaco assassino ele seria preso ao por os pés no quartel, além disso, são só flores com um cartão, qualquer mulher pode receber isso.

- Mas não você! – Roy disse isso em voz alta e suficiente irritada a ponto dela o olhar com espanto.

- Como assim? – perguntou meio receosa.

- É que quem quer que seja pode tentar me prejudicar através de você e..

A Tenente se levantou bruscamente da cadeira e começou a arrumar suas coisas.

- Coronel, por hoje já chega, estou atrasada e o Hayate não foi alimentado ainda.

Por mais que a reação da Primeira tenente ter sido tão de repente, sua voz estava bem tranqüila e ela não parecia magoada.

- Er, e os relatórios?

- Já terminei uma boa parte deles, acho que não será problema você preencher os dez últimos não é?

- Ah, sem problema, pode ir. Hayate deve estar te esperando.

- Sim, ele está. Boa noite.

Dizendo isso ela pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala sem olhar novamente para o Coronel, mesmo que não demonstrasse, estava furiosa.

Roy ficou meio confuso quanto ao comportamento da Primeira Tenente, mas logo recomeçou o trabalho, e uns quinze minutos depois estava saindo do QG, parecia que ia chover, e ele tinha esquecido de pedir carona para ela. Ia ter que correr.

**N/A: Bom, este é o primeiro capítulo, espero que tenham gostado, deixem comentários e prometo que não vou demorar muito para escrever o próximo capítulo (está inteirinho na minha cabeça). Até a próxima e obrigada por lerem. ;**


	2. O começo da investigação

**N/A: Sabe, eu amaria ser dona de FMA, mas infelizmente a Hiromu chegou antes e pegou a fila mais cedo que todo mundo.**

**O começo da investigação**.

O apartamento de Roy não era muito longe do QG nem dos alojamentos militares, mas ele não queria se arriscar, decidiu que o melhor lugar que poderia ficar naquela noite, era naquele sofá que estava no canto de sua sala. Também poderia aproveitar a oportunidade e fuçar na mesa de Riza, mas ele achou isso arriscado demais.

Entrou novamente no QG e foi andando calmamente até sua sala, até que ouviu um barulho, tinha mais alguém ali além dele. Roy preparou suas luvas e estava atento á qualquer movimento repentino, de repente ouviu uma voz conhecida:

- Uau, desde quando faz hora extra Mustang?

- Hughes! Como você veio parar aqui? Ah, não estou fazendo hora extra, Tenente Hawkeye e eu estávamos acabando de preencher uns relatórios até agora pouco, mas ela foi embora e eu me esqueci de pedir uma carona, mas graças a você, hoje eu vou dormir em casa e não no sofá do meu escritório.

- Ahh, desculpa Roy, mas eu estou fazendo uma investigação noturna e não volto hoje, nem posso te levar, meu carro está lavando.

Roy ficou desapontado, ia mesmo ter que dormir no sofá? E desde quando Hughes fazia investigação noturna? Além disso, ele precisava mesmo ter uma conversa com o amigo.

- Ei Hughes, podemos conversar um pouco?

- Ah claro, mas eu não vou atrás de nenhuma mulher pra você de novo porque da última vez eu quase fui processado e...

- Calma. Não é nada sobre isso, é sobre uma mulher sim, mas não tem nada a ver com encontros, até tem, mas não comigo.

- E quem seria essa mulher?

- A Riz... Quer dizer, a primeira tenente Hawkeye. Estou preocupado. Hoje ela recebeu flores com um cartão de uma pessoa anônima, e se a tal pessoa for um assassino ou um desses canalhas que usam as mulheres para chegar aos seus superiores e...

- Mustang, não precisa mentir pra mim. Eu te conheço há um bom tempo. E posso concluir que você sempre teve um afeto especial pela Hawkeye. Podemos investigar se estiver inseguro, é só falar, não vou rir da sua cara, lembra que somos amigos?

- Ahh eu sei Hughes, mas.. – A ficha de Roy caiu, Hughes havia mandado uma bela indireta dizendo que ele estava com ciúmes de Riza. Isso era um absurdo!

- COMO VOCÊ OUSA INSINUAR QUE EU GOSTO DA MINHA SUBORDINADA?

- Calma. Eu não insinuei nada. Só to dizendo que antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas, seria melhor você fazer uma investigação sobre a origem das cartas e tudo o mais.

- O que você acha que eu tava tentando te explicar?

- Não me parecia isso. – Hughes sorriu maliciosamente, mas antes que Roy desse mais um chilique ele recomeçou a falar:

- CALMA, continuo não insinuando nada! Eu sei que não tem nada a ver com assuntos sentimentais, afinal, tudo entre vocês se resume ao profissional. (_cof cof_) Eu investigo este caso pra você quando me sobrar tempo e...

- Não Hughes, isso tem que ser urgente, lembre-se, se for uma assassino em série ou alguém que está querendo me prejudicar através dela não vai demorar muito para começar a agir.

- Certo Roy. Certo. - _quando ele vai admitir ou se tocar que a relação deles não é só subordinada/capitão?_

- Ótimo! Então você começa as investigações amanhã não é?

- Amanhã é sexta-feira Mustang! Na segunda podemos começar. Afinal toda a papelada só pode ser impressa no começo da semana com o resto dos outros papéis e...

- Não Hughes! Isso tem que ser sigiloso, não podemos ter registros da investigação, e se o assassino estiver infiltrado? Não quero correr este risco, e até segunda-feira muita coisa pode acontecer.

- Desculpe Roy, mas eu só tenho material pra realizar a investigação se fizer o relatório e imprimir os papéis na segunda. Se você quiser, eu posso arquivar no meu ficheiro particular, assim nenhum engraçadinho vai tentar olhar, afinal só eu posso fuçar ali.

- **Maldita burocracia. – **Roy praguejou baixinho, quando se tornasse Führer, a primeira coisa que faria depois de mudar os uniformes femininos para mini saias e blusas cavadas era diminuir aquela burocracia idiota. Mas por enquanto não tinha outra escolha.

- Tudo bem Hughes, comece a sua investigação na segunda-feira, eu começo a minha agora! Boa noite!

- Espera um pouco Roy.

- O que? Pode começar amanhã também?

- Não. **Mas você já viu as novas fotos da Elysia na casa dos avós? -**

- Er.. Acho que essas você ainda não me mostrou.

- Ahh então olha aqui! – Maes foi jogando as fotos na cara dele... Como tinham tantas! Mais ou menos uma pra cada dia pelos próximos vinte anos! Roy não estava cansado, mas disse que estava, só para sair dali o mais rápido possível e fugir de mais um ataque **minha-Elysia-chan-não-é-uma-gracinha?**

- Hughes, outro dia você me mostra o resto! Eu to cansado, adoraria ver o resto das fotos, mas tenho que dormir _(ás vezes ser cínico te salva em horas críticas como essa)_.

- Mas você não disse que ia começar a investigar agora?

- Foi só modo de expressão. Boa noite.

Dizendo isso, Roy saiu rapidamente pelo corredor até entrar na sua sala e trancar a porta, deixando um Hughes sorridente sozinho no corredor com muitas fotos nas mãos e idéias maquiavélicas na cabeça, ele tinha um ótimo plano para tudo aquilo acabar bem. Mas Mustang era um idiota, perdeu as melhores fotos de Elysia da temporada (As temporadas eram resumidas em uma semana).

Enquanto isso, meio longe dali, em seu apartamento, Riza havia acabado de sair do banho e foi se deitar, Hayate já estava em cima da cama. Ultimamente ele havia pego a mania de dormir junto dela, o que não a incomodava, pelo contrário, ela gostava.

Ela vestiu um pijama branco e se deitou ao lado de Hayate, ele já estava quase dormindo, e foi uma questão de minutos para que adormecesse, mas Riza simplesmente não conseguia dormir pensando nos fatos que haviam ocorrido naquele dia. As flores, o cartão, o admirador, a reação estranha do Coronel. Então lá veio seu lado lógico sugerindo que ela levasse tudo normalmente, afinal, toda mulher recebia flores, e ela não era uma mulher que passasse despercebida, era mais que normal que recebesse flores! O admirador devia ser algum estudante da academia militar que havia se encantado com as suas demonstrações de tiro. E a reação do Coronel simplesmente veio porque ele nunca a viu como uma mulher, só como sua subordinada, e pra ele era estranho ver seu braço direito se transformando numa "conquistadora".

Após essas conclusões, Riza conseguiu adormecer. Ela só não sabia que um grande dia a esperava.

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do segundo capítulo, eu ia postar uma semana depois, mas é que não consegui me contentar - **

**Deixem seus reviews, eles realmente sabem levantar o astral. Muito obrigada á você e até o próximo capítulo! ;p**


	3. Ciúmes

**N/A: Ultimamente venho observando as partes Royai do mangá. Já reuni muito material. Se vocês quiserem, eu publico depois, mas por enquanto fiquem com as fics. Adorei os reviews, mandem muitoos reviews.. Não vou reclamar, pra falar a verdade, eu amo reviews -**

_**Ciúmes**_

Riza acordou no dia seguinte com um pouco de dor de cabeça, havia acordado diversas vezes durante a noite e como resultado não teve uma boa noite de sono. Mesmo assim tomou uma ducha rápida, comeu algumas torradas, colocou a farda militar, também alimentou Hayate e saiu ás pressas para chegar á tempo no QG.

O trânsito estava horrível, depois ela se lembrou que era dia de pagamento e as pessoas estavam totalmente loucas. Ia se atrasar, mas achou que ninguém ia se importar, o que ela não esperava é que havia alguém praticamente louco de tanta ansiedade em vê-la.

Roy havia dormido no pequeno sofá no canto de sua sala, estava com uma terrível dor nas costas, e com um mau humor terrível. Mas ficou atento aos horários, e percebeu que Riza estava atrasada. Muito mau. Será que tinha ido á algum encontro? Ou quem sabe havia sido seqüestrada? Ou detida para algum interrogatório? Já era oito e meia, ela sempre chega ás sete e meia, estava uma hora atrasada de seu horário normal.

Ele já estava pirando quando a porta se abriu e uma Riza ofegante cheia de relatórios nas mãos entrou e foi diretamente em sua direção, então ela disse:

- Me desculpe pelo meu atraso Coronel. Aqui estão os seus relatórios de hoje.

Roy automaticamente arquitetou um plano para segurar a Tenente no QG durante aquela noite, ela ia fazer hora extra, com ele é claro.

- Hum, para compensar o seu atraso ficarei te supervisionando até ás 22 horas, assim também colocamos a nossa papelada atrasada em dia. Entendido Hawkeye?

- Entendido Coronel! – Ela bateu continência e saiu do escritório para pegar os relatórios que seriam entregues ao longo do dia e já estavam prontos, quem sabe agilizando toda a papelada naquele dia sobrasse algum tempo durante o começo da próxima semana.

Roy estava meio cabisbaixo, teria que cancelar um ótimo encontro, mas era por uma boa causa.

Riza estava voltando com toda aquela papelada, até que esbarra com alguém, mas não vê quem, só percebeu que era um homem pela voz, ele pediu perdão, e saiu andando rapidamente, ela não era a única com trabalho á fazer na sexta-feira. Então Hughes apareceu e lhe ajudou a pegar os papéis que haviam caído no chão.

- Ah, essas pessoas de hoje estão cada vez menos educadas. Não vou deixar nenhum marmanjo ser assim com a minha Elysia-chan! Ah, bom dia Hawkeye!

- Bom dia Tenente Coronel Hughes! Obrigada.

- Ah, eu tenho que falar com o Coronel, deixa que eu te ajudo com essa papelada.

- Obrigada novamente.

Eles dividiram a pilha de papéis e quando foram chegando perto da sala de Riza e dos outros, Hughes comentou:

- _Você e o Coronel_ vão fazer hora extra novamente?

- Vamos. Ele quer adiantar a papelada.

- Entendo.

- E como sabe que nós fizemos hora extra ontem?

- Ah, ultimamente vocês estão fazendo muitas horas extras, não é Hawkeye?

Riza corou, não sabia se o comentário de Hughes teve intenção de ser malicioso, então resolveu jogar verde para não levantar nenhuma suspeita.

- É que os relatórios de fim de ano parecem surgir tão rapidamente que nem..

- Que nem?

- Ah... Que nem...

- Que nem admiradores secretos? – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Riza sentiu um frio na espinha, como Hughes sabia do seu admirador secreto? Será que ele conhecia a pessoa? Mas antes que a situação piorasse, eles chegaram à sala do Coronel e seus subordinados, caminharam até a mesa de Riza e deixaram lá as pilhas de relatório acumulado da semana.

- Bom. Obrigada Tenente Coronel.

- Não tem de quê Primeira Tenente. É sempre um prazer ajudar pessoas como você. Mas afinal, onde está o Coronel? Que vagabundo, nunca o encontro aqui. Mudando de assunto, como está o Black Hayate?

Mustang não estava em sua mesa, devia ter saído para "tomar ar fresco". Foi o que Riza e os outros pensaram, mas na verdade ele tinha ido atrás de Hughes e já estava voltando á sua sala, afinal lhe informaram que ele estava lá.

Ele entrou na sala e se deparou com Hughes mostrando as fotos de Elysia na casa dos avós para Riza, então ele chegou perto de ambos e disse:

- Tenente Hawkeye, eu acho melhor você voltar ao trabalho, enquanto Tenente Coronel Hughes... Tenho assuntos á tratar com você não é mesmo?

- Ah claro Coronel Mustang. Estava quase me esquecendo. – Ele guardou as fotos numa de suas carteiras (ele tinha umas 4, todas cheias de fotos de Elysia).

Os dois foram até a mesa do Coronel que era mais afastada da dos outros, Maes puxou uma cadeira e antes de começar a falar, Mustang disse:

- Eu disse que você tinha que investigar o admirador secreto dela. E não ela!

- Hey Mustang. O nome já diz tudo. _Admirador_ _s-e-c-r-e-t-o_. Eu tenho que começar a investigação por ela não é?

- Mas você disse que começava apenas na segunda-feira...

- Tive uma bela oportunidade hoje. Seria uma idiotice desperdiça-la.

- Certo. Mas descobriu algo?

- Só que ela está noiva.

Mustang ficou branco e fez uma cara muito engraçada e antes que pudesse dar chilique, Hughes disse:

- To brincando. Mas você deve estar preparado pra tudo.

- Seu desgraçado, quase tive um infarto.

- Ui, depois diz que ela é só subordinada.

Mustang fez a cara mais emburrada que podia e como uma criança de 5 anos, fez um tremendo bico, já não estava de bom-humor, depois daquela estava pior ainda, o problema é que Hughes estava certo, ele não queria aceitar que Riza tivesse um relacionamento sério com alguém.

- Ei idiota, não tem trabalho pra fazer?

- Nossa... já virei idiota?

- Você sempre foi um idiota.

- Ai que mau-humor, vou pra minha sala, esse mau-humor pega que nem resfriado.

Mas antes que saísse da sala, Hughes gritou:

- E APRENDA A CONTROLAR OS CIÚMES CORONEL! E ARRUME UMA BOA ESPOSA!

Mustang mostrou o "dedo do vai tomar no " para Hughes, enquando ele saiu rindo. Adorava irritar Mustang. Era um dos seus melhores passatempos depois de mostrar as fotos de Elysia.

Enquanto isso Riza ia separando os papéis e encontrou outro presente de seu admirador secreto, dessa vez ela se surpreendeu.

**N/A: Ahh, ta tãao fofix que eu não quis parar de escrever... Se continuasse ia dar umas 20 páginas no Word, mas enfim, aqui está o terceiro cápitulo. Espero que gostem, e deixem reviews, porque só com elas que eu melhoro a história e fico incentivada á continuar. Ja ne! -**


	4. Encontro

**N/A: EU AMO FMA / EU AMO ROYAI / EU AMO REVIEWS / EU AMO LEITORES / EU AMO INTERNET**

**Só avisando que Taverna é um dos restaurantes mais chiques e caros da Central (eu que inventei, mas dá pro gasto).**

**FMA NÃO ME PEEERTENCE... infelizmente.**

_**Encontro**_

Riza pegou o pequeno envelope vinho que estava entre os papéis. Como o tal admirador colocou o envelope ali? Imediatamente abriu o envelope e lá havia um pequeno cartão onde estava escrito:

_Nada torna um sonho impossível,_

_Apenas o medo de fracassar,_

_Por isso não tenho medo de fracassar,_

_Porque o meu sonho é te conquistar._

_E fracassar nesse sonho, é algo que eu não estou disposto á fazer._

_Vá até á Taverna hoje ás 22, estarei te esperando._

Ela não sabia se ria ou fingia serenidade, o poema era bonito, mas ela não sabia quem havia mandado, e isso era muito estranho, afinal, por enquanto era um total desconhecido que estava se declarando pra ela, além disso, ele estava pedindo um encontro. Mas ela nem sabia quem ele era...

- Tenente Hawkeye?

Riza deu um pulo de susto, o Coronel estava á alguns centímetros do rosto dela, olhos nos olhos, então ele reparou o envelope, e disse:

- O que é isso? – Ele parecia nervoso.

- Ah, nada Coronel, apenas uma carta.

- UIIIII, outra carta do admirador secreto. – disse Havoc que não pôde deixar de notar a situação.

Dessa vez ele foi praticamente fuzilado pelos olhos de Riza e de Roy, então disse:

- Calma, eu só tava tentando descontrair.

- POIS NÃO CONSEGUIU SEGUNDO-TENENTE!

Todos olharam pra Roy meio espantados, principalmente Riza, o que havia dado nele? Roy percebeu o seu "pequeno" deslize e tratou de se corrigir:

- Não estou de bom-humor, vou ter que fazer hora extra no fim de semana. (embora ele gostasse dessa parte) Mas confesso que descarreguei minha frustração nisso. Foi Mal Havoc.. Essa noite algumas garotas vão ter que ficar com você.

- Er... Ok Coronel. – Havoc já parecia mais feliz.

- Agora, Primeira tenente. Deixe-me ver o papel.

- Mas senhor... Não tem nada relacionado com o trabalho aqui e...

- É uma ordem do seu superior Hawkeye.

Riza não podia discordar, deu um longo suspiro e deu o envelope para o Coronel, então depois de dar uma lida profunda no bilhete, Mustang olhou para ela e disse:

- Depois precisamos conversar Tenente.

- Sim senhor...

- Continue seu serviço, e guarde esse envelope. Mais tarde nos falamos.

- Sim Senhor!

Riza sabia que o "mais tarde" era durante as horas extras que fariam naquele dia, já esperava a grande bronca sobre irresponsabilidade, embora ela não tivesse culpa de nada...

As horas foram passando, Riza havia entregado a chave reserva do apartamento para Fuery, assim ele poderia alimentar Hayate. Depois voltou á sua mesa. Ela e o coronel não se falaram ou se olharam durante todo o expediente. Mas quando Fuery saiu da sala, só restou o silêncio e o ar pesado pairando sobre a cabeça dos dois.

Riza havia acabado de preencher os relatórios da tarde, só restava ao Coronel assinar... Depois juntos eles decidiam o destino de cada relatório. Essa era a rotina das horas extras. Mas naquele dia os dois tinham certeza que a hora extra não seguiria a rotina.

O clima estava pesado na sala até que o Coronel disse:

- Bom, agora que Fuery já foi, podemos começar não é Tenente?

- Ah, Claro senhor.

- Antes de tudo... Você poderia pegar café para nós?

- Café? – O pedido era incomum, Mustang nunca pedia café para as horas extras, mas eram ordens superiores, e ordens eram ordens.

Ela saiu da sala para pegar o café, e imediatamente Mustang pegou o telefone e discou um número conhecido:

- Alô?

- Maes, eu to pirando, o que eu faço?

- Ah, pare de sair tanto, e beba menos Mustang.

- Idiota, eu to falando do caso da Riz.. Quer dizer, da Tenente!

- Hum, peça ela em casamento.

- COMO?

- To brincando, mas não deixaria de ser maravilhoso ver vocês casados e..

- Cala a boca! O tal do cara convidou **ela pra ir num encontro** hoje ás 22!

- Vá junto.

- O que?

- Ué, você mesmo não disse que poderia ser um assassino em série ou um cara que quer se aproveitar dela pra chegar em você? Pois bem, vá com ela e observe.

- Mas é na Taverna!

- Ohh, o homem tem bom gosto, aquele lugar é perfeito pra um primeiro encontro...

- Hughes..

- Que?

- VOCÊ NÃO TA AJUDANDO!

- Ah, só to falando que você tem um concorrente á altura, acho melhor ficar de olho, ou vai perder sua tenente para um homem com mais atitude que você...

- EU TENHO ATITUDE!

- Pelo menos com ela você **não** tem.

- Mas quem disse que eu to com ciúmes?

- Você acabou de afirmar, eu não falei de ciúmes, só falei de atitude. Mustang, deixa de ser vagabundo e vai trabalhar na sua preciosa hora extra, eu sou um homem de família, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que conversar no telefone, boa noite!

"_Como assim ele desligou na minha cara? Ele acha que eu to com ciúmes, mas tudo isso é pelo bem da minha carreira e pelo bem da dela! Idiota, Inútil, Imbecil, Ingrato!!"_

_- _Coronel?

- AHH! Riza!! Você me assustou.

Dessa vez quem se assustou foi ela, Roy nunca havia lhe chamado de Riza durante o expediente, e quando o fazia fora das horas de trabalho era apenas quando se dirigia a ela bêbado ou antigamente quando ele era apenas aprendiz de seu pai, mas era a primeira vez que ele a chamava de Riza **durante** o expediente.

- Ah você trouxe o café, obrigado.

- Não tem de quê senhor. – Ele parecia não ter percebido, devia estar distraído.

Meia hora depois sem nenhum diálogo, ele se levantou e foi em frente á ela e disse:

- **Riza**, lembra que eu disse que precisávamos conversar?

Ela congelou novamente, ele não á estava chamando de Riza por desatenção, era por opção própria!

- Eer...Sim Senhor!

- Pois bem, a situação é a seguinte, eu quero que você..

- O que?

- Vá ao encontro.

- Como?!?!?

- Vá ao encontro. Mas eu vou com você.

- Coronel, o senhor está bem?

- Melhor impossível, tenho que ir para te proteger, nunca se sabe quem está do outro lado da carta não é? Principalmente quando se intitula Admirador secreto.

- Mas foi o tenente Havoc que disse que era um...

- Mas é! Portanto já sabe. Afinal se for algum criminoso ou vigarista, estarei pronto para capturá-lo com a minha perspicácia de general...

- Mas senhor...

- Sim?

- Na Taverna só entram casais. Com quem o senhor vai?

- Oras, com você!

- Mas eu já tenho par!

- Com certeza ele entra antes para reservar mesa, e, além disso, fica muito feio se me acharem tentando entrar escondido pelos fundos, isso é péssimo pra minha imagem, e eu sei que você não gostaria de ver seu superior com má fama.

- De jeito nenhum senhor... Mas na Taverna estão presentes 50 das fofoqueiras da Central, portanto se formos juntos, podem dizer que estamos tendo um caso.

- Bom. Ninguém no quartel acreditaria. Afinal, não estamos mesmo não é?

- Ah, claro que não! – Aquela frase tinha um pouco de desapontamento.

- Certo, então, vamos juntos á Taverna ás 22. Certo Riza?

- Err sim! Mas é melhor começarmos a trabalhar.

Ambos afundaram os rostos em pilhas e pilhas de relatórios e foram categorizando cada um e mandando para seus respectivos destinos, a atmosfera na sala não estava mais pesada, parecia que uma brisa batia de leve e afastava qualquer pensamento ruim.

Roy não sabia por que, mas se sentia melhor, como se tivesse feito algo certo após intermináveis tentativas resultantes em erro. Riza estava meio confusa quanto ás atitudes do Coronel, mas estava feliz por ele se importar com ela.

Eram 21:00 quando perceberam que já haviam adiantado muito serviço, dessa vez Riza tomou a palavra:

- Coronel, acabamos mais cedo, peço permissão para me retirar antes.

- Ei, sem tanta formalidade, não tem ninguém aqui que você precise impressionar, eu também preciso ir pra casa, não vou á um lugar chique como a Taverna com farda militar, e espero que você também não.

- Certamente que não Coronel.

- Já disse... Sem tanta formalidade, acabamos o expediente. Agora somos apenas Roy e Riza, pessoas normais, com vidas normais, que tem um emprego e um apartamento normais.

Riza não sabia o que dizer, que bicho tinha mordido ele? Estava tão... diferente! Achou melhor não questionar, nem dar brechas, afinal, á frente dela estava o "conquistador da Central".

- Ãnh, certo Coronel.

- Coronel?

- Roy.

- Melhor assim. E... Será que você poderia me dar carona como sempre?

- Claro Coro... Quer dizer, Roy.

Ambos saíram do QG e sentiram aquela brisa leve e gelada que parecia cortar a cidade como um leve assovio que o luar demonstrava. Era uma linda noite.

O percurso até ao apartamento do Coronel era curto o suficiente para impedir um grande diálogo entre os dois, então Roy desceu e disse:

- Obrigado Hawkeye, nos vemos ás 22! Eu passo na sua casa, preciso treinar a direção.

- Ahh. – Ela gostaria de dar um corte dizendo que ela que iria buscá-lo, mas resolveu concordar, assim não geraria nenhuma discussão.

- Claro... Nos vemos ás 22 então. Até.

- Até.

**N/A: Não fiquem bravos comigo, só quero separar os capítulos e dedicar um exclusivamente para o "encontro ás escuras" de Riza com monitoração do maior galinha da Central, Roy Mustang.**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, deixem **_**muuuuitas**_** reviews, elas incentivam sabe? **


	5. A Taverna

**N/A: Hoje eu to incentivada, baixei até nova trilha sonora, tudo pra fazer desse capítulo, um dos melhores. Entãao eu espero reviews, tanto positivas quando negativas, embora eu prefira as positivas. **

**FMA pertence á Hiromu Arakawa. Felizmente e Infelizmente.**

**A Taverna**

Enquanto dirigia até seu apartamento que era um pouco mais afastado do QG, Riza só pensava no que acabara de acontecer. Ela ia ter um encontro com o cara que dizia estar apaixonado por ela, e ainda por cima esse encontro ia ser monitorado pelo Coronel, um dos homens mais experientes nesse assunto na Central.

Enquanto isso, Roy em seu apartamento tomava um banho caprichado e pensava:

" _Vou ser o homem mais cheiroso do mundo essa noite, será que se eu misturar todos os xampus que eu tenho o cheiro fica melhor ou fica muito exagerado? Essa noite eu quero estar perfeito, mais perfeito que aquele idiota que chamou a Tenente para esse encontro mais idiota ainda. Mas espera, porque tudo isso Roy Mustang? A Riza não tem nada a ver com você, relaxe homeeem!"_

De repente a vozinha de Hughes entrou em sua cabeça:

"_Ahh, ela tem tudo a ver com você seu babaca! Você ama ela! Se tooca seu bêbado! Você vai perde-la pra um desconhecido. Nossaa! Que vergonha."_

"_Cala a boca Hughes!"_

"_Huum, já ta neervoso, lembre-se, ela é a melhor esposa que você poderá arrumar na sua vida!"_

"_CALA A BOCA"_

A vozinha sumiu, mas Roy continuava estressado, saiu do chuveiro, e foi ver o que poderia usar, a Taverna era um lugar muito chique, e caro, bem caro. Ia ter que usar um smoking. Ele odiava usar smoking, parecia um pingüim, pingüins adoram o frio, mas ele, ele odiava o frio. Não era um motivo muito bom, mas era o motivo que ele tinha para odiar usar smoking.

Riza chegou em casa e foi recebida por um Black Hayate todo feliz, ele sempre ficava assim depois que Fuery vinha visita-lo. Hoje ela não poderia dar atenção á ele, foi correndo para o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro, se despiu e foi tomar um banho rápido. Quinze minutos depois ela já havia acabado e estava vendo o que vestir, ela não tinha NADA pra vestir. A Taverna era um lugar chique. O problema de ser militar era que se trabalhava muito e o salário não era dos melhores. Além disso, ela não ia á um shopping á séculos, nessas horas ela se praguejava e ficava se questionando:

- Porque eu não sou que nem qualquer outra mulher que separa um pouco do salário pra comprar roupas novas?

Ela tinha a resposta, ela praticamente só usava a farda militar, por isso não ligava em comprar roupas novas, e lá vinha a vozinha:

"_Sua troouxa, agora como você vai lá? Tem que ir bonita! Você não tem roupa! Ahh, sua trouxa! HAHAHAHAHA"_

A vozinha sumiu, mas Riza agora também estava nervosa, como ia na Taverna se não tinha o que vestir? Começou a fuçar bem dentro de seu armário, e achou um vestido preto que ia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, e ficaria perfeito com o sobretudo de couro marrom chocolate e um par de sapatos de salto e uma meia calça do mesmo tom marrom do sobretudo. Não era a coisa mais sofisticada do mundo, mas era o que ela tinha, e era o que ela ia usar. Ela tinha pouco tempo até ás 22, quando Roy passaria em frente ao apartamento e esperaria ela descer e juntos iriam até a Taverna, o lugar mais chique e romântico da central. Verdade, como será que Roy estaria vestido? Ela tinha certeza que não seria de espião, com um cachimbo na boca e um chapéu xadrez na cabeça. Mas o encontro não era com ele, era com o tal homem que dizia estar apaixonado por ela. Será que era feio? Ou quem sabe fosse algum estudante da Academia, onde ela ás vezes dava demonstrações de como usar uma arma. Mas uma coisa era certa, não era quem ela mais queria que fosse. De repente Riza se pegou pensando nele novamente, balançou a cabeça, não poderia começar a gostar daquele homem, ele era o solteirão mais cobiçado da central e além do mais, ele tinha a seus pés mulheres muito mais bonitas, ricas e elegantes que ela. Não podia se iludir achando que de todas as mulheres da Central, ele iria estar interessado nela.

- Aii, o que eu to fazendo parada aqui? Tenho que me arrumar!! Cadê aquela meia calça...

Voltando ao apartamento de Roy, ele procurava um gel para deixar seu cabelo para trás, assim dando um aspecto de chefe dos pingüins, se fosse pra ser um pingüim, que fosse um pingüim importante. Na verdade ele tinha um pouco de trauma com pingüins, quando era mais novo, antes de virar aprendiz do pai de Riza, teve uma excursão da escola até á um zoológico, onde havia pingüins, ele foi passar a mão em um pingüim (o tratador falou que era extremamente seguro), mas o pingüim não gostou dele e deu um pulo e lhe mordeu a mão, onde até hoje havia a marca. _"Pingüins idiotas" _ Foi o que ele pensou. Mas parando seu raciocínio com pingüins e coisas do tipo, Roy olhou o relógio, faltavam 20 minutos, era bom aquele gel aparecer logo ou ia se atrasar. Ta certo que ele nem queria ir á Taverna, mas tinha que ir. E se o tal do admirador fosse bonito? E se fosse rico? De qualquer forma ele estaria lá, vigiando o safado e Riza, e assim o tal idiota não ia tentar nada que ultrapassasse uma conversa com ela.

- Ah, o gel! Finalmente... Ah, ta vencido! Mas acho que não tem problema, continua sendo gel. – E dizendo isso passou uns dois quilos de gel no cabelo, que era um verdadeiro monstro para ficar parado no lugar certo. Depois caçou a chave do carro, e saiu de seu apartamento 5 minutos antes das 22.

Enquanto isso Riza dava os retoques finais na maquiagem e decidia se soltava ou não o cabelo, decidiu soltar.

O interfone tocou quando eram exatamente 22 horas, Roy havia chegado! Ela colocou o sapato de salto enquanto corria para atender o trocinho que não parava de tocar, então tropeçou no meio do caminho e se arrastou até chegar e atender o interfone. Atender o interfone viva.

- Oi?

- Riza? É o Roy. Já está pronta?

- Sim sim, já estou descendo.

- Certo, te espero aqui fora.

Imediatamente ela desceu as escadas e se deparou com um Roy encostado no carro, ele estava absolutamente perfeito num smoking preto, o cabelo puxado para trás, aquele olhar superior no rosto. Ele podia dizer o mesmo dela, ela estava linda, um sobretudo marrom entreaberto que deixava visível o vestido preto, o cabelo solto brilhando á luz do luar, não parecia a tenente séria que com quem ele trabalhava todos os dias, então ele resolveu falar algo:

- Ei senhorita, viu se tinha alguma moça loira parecida com você descendo com uma farda militar?

- Muito engraçado Coronel.

- Coronel?

- Ai... Muito engraçado Roy.

- Hehe, melhor assim... Venha, entre no carro, senão vamos nos atrasar.

Ele abriu a porta para ela entrar, depois ele entrou no banco do motorista, ligou o carro e começou a dirigir.

Riza nunca havia ficado no banco ao lado do motorista quando estava com Roy no carro, era sempre ela que dirigia, mas dessa vez era diferente.

Mais ou menos dez minutos depois chegaram á Taverna, Roy xingou porque não havia lugar para estacionar e resolveu apelar, pegou sua licença de alquimista federal e á mostrou ao manobrista, este rapidamente encontrou um lugar e o indicou á Roy.

Após ter estacionado o carro, Roy abriu a porta para Riza sair, e lhe deu o braço, e assim foram caminhando até ao restaurante, lá o Maitre (carinha que cuida da recepção) fez questão de mostrar a mesa que o tal "admirador" havia reservado para eles, ela era mais nos fundos, num lugar meio invisível pois havia uma coluna na frente.

Roy como homem experiente entendeu a jogada do cara, ele reservou uma mesa nos fundos exatamente porque queria ir além da conversa com a Tenente, ainda bem que ele tinha vindo junto, esse homem era um belo de um safado.

Os dois caminharam juntos até á mesa, o restaurante estava cheio, e eles perceberam muita gente comentando e lançando olhares maliciosos para eles, mas enfim chegaram á mesa e puderam ficar longe de todos aqueles olhares.

- Você percebeu em como olharam para nós? Foi horrível

- Desde quando você liga para o que acham sobre nós?

Riza não respondeu, é verdade, ela nunca ligou pra isso, se fosse ligar para todas as fofocas que corriam por aí sobre ela e o coronel, teria pedido deslocamento há anos, além disso, ela havia jurado proteger Mustang até a sua morte, e ajuda-lo á completar seus objetivos, não ia desistir agora por causa de meras fofocas.

O tempo foi passando até que Roy disse:

- Nossa! Esse cara não é nada pontual você não acha Riza?

- Que horas são? (ela já havia se acostumado com o "Riza")

- Já são 22h46min, e olha que chegamos uns 15 minutos atrasados, será que ele vem mesmo?

- Não sei, afinal também não o conheço.

Eles continuaram em pleno silêncio até que Roy avistou um rosto conhecido, era Olívia! A mulher que ele havia cancelado o encontro!! Se ela o visse ali, ia ser um desastre, ele não estava saindo com Riza, mas a mulher não ia acreditar na história do admirador secreto e com certeza faria o maior escândalo, ele estava perdido. Hawkeye talvez ficasse brava com ele também por ter estragado a noite dela com o tal cara. O jeito agora era se esconder e torcer para que a mulher não o visse ali.

Junto com ela estava seu pai, um famoso advogado da Central e seus dois irmãos campeões de luta livre. Será que sentiram o cheiro dele e vieram arrancar sua cabeça fora? Ele estava morrendo de medo, até que se lembrou que as luvas estavam no bolso, mas mesmo assim, não queria explodir o restaurante mais chique da cidade.

Riza percebeu a agitação do Coronel, além de ver que ele havia começado á suar, então seguiu a linha do olhar e se deparou com a família do advogado Trumbster, um dos homens civis mais renomados da cidade, será que Roy tinha aprontado alguma?

- Er.. Roy?

- AHH! – Ele se assustou com ela e fez com que metade do restaurante olhasse para eles. Riza estava vermelha, Roy estava até roxo de tanta vergonha e medo. Então ficou atrás da coluna e disse apressadamente para Riza:

- Ah, acho melhor eu ir até o banheiro...

E rapidamente saiu dali e sem olhar para os lados entrou no banheiro masculino, mas ao entrar lá se deparou com ninguém menos que os irmãos campeões de luta livre de Olívia, tentou dar meia volta, mas seria uma ação suspeita, então entrou normalmente no banheiro, tirou o terno e fingiu estar preocupado com o cabelo.

- Coronel Mustang?

Roy gelou, um dos caras estava falando com ele, resolveu responder:

- Sim. Sou eu.

- Você é alquimista não é?

- Ahh, (que raios de pergunta é essa?) sou.

- Me dá um autógrafo?

Roy ficou de boca aberta, o cara queria um autógrafo dele! Imagina só quando ele soubesse que o tal "Coronel Mustang" tinha cancelado um encontro com a irmã dele. Capaz que o cara ia seguir o DNA dele que ficou preso no papel e quando o achasse o fizesse engolir aquele papel e depois o jogasse pela janela dum prédio de 20 andares.

Mas por enquanto tudo estava bem. Os dois irmãos brutamontes saíram do banheiro e Roy pôde finalmente relaxar, olhou no espelho e percebeu uma coisa, seu cabelo, tinha algo de errado com ele. Estava com uns leves tons de... Azul? AZUL? Aquele gel maldito! Deve ter feito efeito com a química dos milhares de xampus! Seu cabelo tava ficando Azul! Isso porque ele estava num dos restaurantes mais chiques da cidade e não queria chamar atenção. O que ia fazer??

**N/A: Sabe como é... O capítulo já ficou gigante, acho que foi o maior que eu já escrevi, mas valeu a pena, espero que vocês gostem... DEIXEM REVIEWS! **

**E não percam o próximo capítulo. Prometo que teremos ****fortes**** emoções. **_**;P**_


	6. Azul, Roxo, entre outras cores

**N/A: Só lembrando que Roy Mustang é uma pessoa popular na central, pelo menos nessa fic, embora eu ache que ele é bem popular no mangá e no anime também.**

**FMA já deve ter me pertencido em outra dimensão. Mas hoje, e nessa dimensão pertence á Hiromu Arakawa. Se ela deixar Roy e Riza juntos no fim do mangá eu vou entrar com pedido no Vaticano pra santificar ela - (risada maligna).**

**Azul, Roxo entre outras cores.**

Como assim seu cabelo estava azul? Foi o que Roy pensou quando olhou pro espelho e se deparou com seu cabelo com leves tons de azul. Será que havia sido praga daqueles irmãos da Olívia que lutavam Luta Livre? Ele não poderia aparecer em público com aquele cabelo. Pelo menos não no restaurante mais chique da cidade. Então ele teve uma idéia, saiu de mansinho e ficou encostado no vão da porta.

A mesa que o tal admirador havia reservado era bem de frente para o banheiro masculino, então Roy podia fazer algum sinal para que a Tenente olhasse e viesse socorrê-lo.

- Riza... – Ele dizia aos cochichos. – Riiiza!

Riza tinha um ouvido aguçado, imediatamente olhou para o canto e viu um coronel encolhido no vão da porta do banheiro masculino e fazendo sinal para que ela fosse até lá. O que ele estava fazendo? Imediatamente se levantou e foi andando de fininho até ao banheiro, então Roy a puxou para dentro e trancou a porta, só os dois estavam lá agora, sozinhos no banheiro masculino.

- CORONEL! O que você quer me prendendo aqui dentro?

- Calma! Eu não to te prendendo, só to me protegendo...

- Do que?... – Riza olhou para o cabelo do Coronel, estava... azul?? AZUL? Não se agüentou e caiu na risada deixando um Mustang desapontado... Ele achava que pelo menos ela entendesse a dificuldade.

- Ah, Desculpe, é que é tão engraçado.

- Ah é? Não reparei.

- Desculpe mesmo. É que eu nunca imaginei isso. – E ela voltou a cair na gargalhada. Roy resolveu dizer:

- Ta, mas você pode me ajudar? – Ela parou imediatamente de rir e disse:

- Sabe, eu não sei o que você fez no seu cabelo, mas parece estar com um aspecto grudento. Será que se você lavar não sai?

A vozinha Hughes interior de Roy veio novamente:

"_Como você é burro Mustang! Não sabe que banheiros têm torneiras e que de lá sai água e você pode usá-la pra limpar o seu cabelo? Idiota!"_

- Er, fiquei tão desesperado que a primeira idéia que veio foi te chamar.

- Ah, entendo.

E lá vem o Hughes interior de novo:

"_Seu besta! Agora ela ta achando que foi tudo armação sua para os dois ficarem presos no banheiro. Mas isso é bom. Quem sabe você possa se declarar e..."_

_- _CALA A BOCA!!

- Ãhn? Coronel! Eu to tentando te ajudar. Se não quisesse uma opinião nem precisava ter me chamado e...

- Não, desculpe Riza, desculpe... Eu tava falando cala boca pra ele.

- Pra quem?

- Ah, ninguém. Esquece. Mas não foi pra você. Eu Juro!

- Hum, certo. Mas então, vai lavar esse cabelo e destrancar a porta para que outras pessoas possam usar o banheiro ou não? (ele fechou a porta com alquimia, lembrando que eles estão em banheiros tipo os de shopping, aqueles banheiros enormes, com várias pias, espelhos e boxes com privadas dentro pra todo canto).

- Ah Riza, desculpe. È que eu preciso que alguém me ajude!

- O senhor não toma banho? – Ela disse isso meio enojada.

- Não! Quer dizer, tomo! Mas é que eu nunca lavei o cabelo com torneira.

- Ah. Então quer que eu faça o que? Não podemos demorar muito senão perderemos a mesa!

- É verdade.

Roy começou a tirar o terno, e foi desabotoando a camisa, Riza estava em choque, como assim ele ia tirando a roupa desse jeito? Então ele se virou pra ela e disse:

- Pode segurar meu terno e minha camisa, por favor?

- Er... Sim.

- Pega aí – E assim ele jogou o terno e acabou de desabotoar a camisa e também a jogou para ela.

Riza estava quase tendo um ataque, mas agüentou firme. Então era por causa daquilo que todas as mulheres da Central caíam aos pés dele. Ele era perfeito, pelo menos para ela, ele era.

- Riza? Você ta bem? Ta com falta de ar? Ta passando mal?

- Não!! Só estava meio pensativa. Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

Roy não respondeu, ligou a torneira, e deixou a água escorrer, então aproximou a cabeça da torneira e a água gelada tocou o seu cabelo e saiu aquele "caldo" azul. Parecia que Riza estava certa, água resolveria aquela parte do problema. Resolveu aproveitar um pouco da situação e disse:

- Ei Tenente, poderia me ajudar aqui? Não tenho olhos para ver onde ainda tem gel.

- Acho que não precisa senhor. O gel não grudou forte. Acho que já saiu tudo.

Bela saída primeira-tenente! Tinha deixado Mustang sem argumentos. O que restou foi o silêncio e apenas o som da água caindo.

Ele levantou e foi pegar lenços de papel para secar o excesso de água do cabelo, mas Riza foi mais rápida e disse:

- Se você for secar vai grudar papel no cabelo, acho que não vai ficar bom. Não seria melhor usar alquimia?

- Acho que é perigoso. Posso explodir a minha própria cabeça!

- Então vamos procurar um pano, vai jogando o cabelo enquanto isso...

- Jogar o cabelo? – Ele parecia confuso.

- É! Fica passando a mão bem rápido nos fios, ai o cabelo seca mais rápido.

- Não entendi ainda.

- Espera, eu faço uma demonstração.

Riza chegou perto de Roy e colocou as mãos no seu cabelo e começou a esfrega-lo com suas mãos , fazendo com que a água acumulada respingasse para todo lado, mas realmente o excesso havia saído.

- Entendeu agora?

- Ah. Entendi. – Ele estava meio chocado com a ação da Primeira Tenente, ela nunca havia passado a mão no cabelo dele. Era estranho, mas porque ele estava se importando tanto? Ela só estava ajudando. Ele havia pedido ajuda.

- Sua blusa... E seu terno.

- Ah sim! Quase me esqueci, que vexame seria sair assim ali fora. Obrigado!

Ele colocou a camisa e depois o terno. Enquanto isso, Riza observava o banheiro masculino. Óbvio que ela já havia entrado num banheiro masculino antes, na academia militar geralmente um dos banheiros estava sempre em manutenção. Mas ela nunca havia entrado num banheiro masculino tão arrumado e espaçoso.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém batendo á porta do banheiro, o que ela estava fazendo ali? Se outras pessoas soubessem que havia estado sozinha num banheiro com o Coronel, com certeza apareceriam boatos sobre outras coisas por toda Central. Mas ela não se importava muito, quantas vezes já não tinha ouvido boatos que os dois tinham um caso. Mas a idéia de estar presa num banheiro sozinha com ele, o homem mais "galinha" da cidade, era realmente desagradável.

Roy pela primeira vez desejou estar em sua casa, lá não tinha nenhum lutador de luta livre de dois metros pronto para arrancar a cabeça dele ou um advogado importante e a filha dele, nem ninguém que o obrigasse a usar smoking ou se importasse que ele estivesse com um cabelo azul. Na verdade, ele era sozinho, ninguém morava com ele. A situação de Riza era igual até ela adotar Hayate, mas ele não tinha condições para cuidar de um cachorro, com certeza o bichinho morreria de fome, não por ele não ter dinheiro para comida, mas sim por não ter tempo nem cabeça para lembrar de alimentá-lo.

Alguém continuava batendo na porta, até que se ouviu uma voz conhecida:

- **Podem deixar senhores, essa porta não foi fechada normalmente, eu, Louis Alex Armstrong vou abri-la com alquimia. A técnica nobre passada de geração em geração na família Armstrong!!**

Lá dentro Riza gritou: "Coronel se abaixe!" mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, ele pulou sobre ela e os dois foram deslizando um sobre o outro até ao outro lado do banheiro, então faíscas saíram da porta e...

CAAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF

A porta se partiu em mil pedaços, e as paredes em volta despencaram, sobrando um grande buraco com vista para todo o restaurante. A poeira foi contida rapidamente por Armstrong. Por causa disso Roy e Riza não tiveram nem tempo de se levantar antes que todo restaurante visse ambos, jogados no canto do banheiro, abraçados, deitados, a camisa de Roy meio aberta e o sobretudo de Riza jogado num outro canto.

Quando os dois perceberam que todas as pessoas do restaurante estavam olhando para eles, não sabiam o que fazer.

Riza pensou em sair correndo, mas ficaria pior, Roy pensou em explodir todo mundo, mas isso seria muito drástico. Então após alguns minutos de silêncio e constrangimento, uma mulher se levantou e gritou:

- ROY MUSTANG SEU SAFADO! VOCÊ CANCELOU COMIGO PARA SAIR COM ESSA... COM ESSA... MULHER!!!! VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA SEU IMBECIL!

Os irmãos de Olívia olharam feio para Roy e o pai dela disse alguma coisa para eles, Roy pensou que estivesse dizendo algo como "Só matem ele daqui algumas semanas, para não levantar suspeita" ou algo do tipo.

Olívia se levantou e foi andando na direção dele, seguida de seus irmãos de dois metros e logo atrás seu pai.

Riza não estava entendo nada, como assim saindo com ela? Eles não estavam saindo, mas isso não seria nada fácil de explicar. Ela estava morrendo de vergonha! E Roy continuava em cima dela e ambos estavam deitados olhando a multidão.

Ele também notou isso e rapidamente saiu de cima dela, a ajudando a levantar. Mas e agora o que faria? Os irmãos de Olívia estavam chegando perto, Olívia estava chegando perto, o pai dela estava chegando perto! E com certeza Riza deveria estar furiosa, ele tinha estragado tudo! Maldito gel! Malditos pingüins! Maldita lei de Murphy! (Se algo tem que dar errado, vai dar errado!)

Armstrong percebeu a situação que havia metido os companheiros e imediatamente foi perto de Riza e a ajudou a sair dos olhos de todos, mas quando voltou para tirar Roy de cena já era tarde demais. A mulher estérica já estava na frente dele gritando:

- EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMAVA! EU ACREDITEI EM VOCÊ!

Após isso ela deu um tapa no rosto de Roy, e saiu andando com o nariz empinado, seguida de seu pai que ia pedindo desculpas á todos presentes.

Os irmãos de Olívia chegaram perto de Roy, o que havia pego o autógrafo colocou o dedo em Roy e o cutucando disse:

- Ninguém magoa minha irmã! – E tirou o autógrafo que Roy havia lhe dado mais cedo e cuspiu nele e o jogou no chão. O outro irmão que era mais assustador olhou bem feio para Roy e disse:

- Só não vamos fazer nada porque respeitamos as autoridades. Se você não fosse General estaria perdido!

E dizendo isso os irmãos monstros saíram do restaurante olhando feio para todos e deixando um Roy Mustang apavorado e ao mesmo tempo aliviado. Ainda bem que ele era um cara com status alto na sociedade.

Lembrou-se imediatamente de Riza, onde ela estava? Que vexame, ela devia estar furiosa, arrasada, ele havia estragado tudo!

Roy olhou para as pessoas presentes, ainda o olhando como se ele fosse uma atração exótica, e resolveu dizer:

- Acabou o show! Sei que vocês já tem fofoca para o resto do ano. Portanto parem de olhar como se eu tivesse feito algo de extrema gravidade!

E assim saiu andando até Armstrong que se desculpou por te-lo metido em uma situação tão embaraçosa, Roy resolveu dizer que o amigo não teve culpa, ele jamais poderia supor que o cabelo de Roy estava azul e que ele havia chamado Riza para ajudá-lo dentro do banheiro masculino!

Agora tinha que saber do mais importante. Onde ela estava? Será que havia ido embora? Era de se esperar que sim, afinal ela não teve culpa de nada e quem estragou tudo foi ele. Ele e aquele gel maldito.

Mas não. Riza estava sentada na mesa de Armstrong, abalada, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Roy resolveu ir até lá e dar alguma desculpa decente.

- Riza.

Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos estavam cheios de vergonha, raiva e lágrimas.

- Desculpa Riza! Eu não queria que isso acontecesse! Foi tudo culpa minha, se não quiser nunca mais olhar na minha cara tudo bem! Eu vou te entender! Eu fui um idiota! Eu te meti na maior encrenca! Devia ter te contado da Olívia! Nunca devia ter te chamado pra entrar naquele banheiro para me ajudar com esse cabelo!

Riza se levantou, Roy pensou que ia levar outro tapa na cara, mas não. Ela o abraçou e disse baixinho:

- Você não teve culpa. Tudo aconteceu por acaso. Eu sei que suas intenções eram as melhores.

- Obrigado Riza.

Armstrong estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e aqueles brilhinhos pink em volta de seu rosto, ele quase disse um "**óóóóÒ!"** Mas resolveu se calar, afinal, ele já tinha sua parcela de culpa naquele problema e não queria atrapalhar a reconciliação dos dois.

O dono do restaurante foi até Armstrong e pediu que ele pagasse os danos, mas Armstrong simplesmente foi até aos destroços e rapidamente reconstruiu tudo novamente.

Enquanto as pessoas estavam ocupadas olhando ele reconstruir aquela parte do restaurante, o maitré guiou Roy e Riza até a saída dos fundos (Roy descobriu que até restaurantes chiques tem sua saída dos fundos) e de lá ambos foram rapidamente até o carro de Roy e partiram.

Não houve palavras durante o trajeto até o carro, nem durante o trajeto até ao apartamento de Riza.

Chegando lá, Roy estacionou e ela saiu do carro.

- Boa noite Riza. Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer para me desculpar...

- Não. Já falei que você não teve culpa. Boa noite.

Dizendo isso ela subiu as escadas e sumiu da vista de Roy.

Ele deu um longo suspiro e acelerou o carro, talvez não conseguisse dormir essa noite. A noite não estava mais bonita. O céu estava nublado. Ia chover. Ele odiava chuva.

Chegou em seu apartamento á tempo de não ser pego desprevenido pelos pingos que começaram a cair e rapidamente se transformaram numa tempestade.

Ele resolveu tomar uma ducha, mas a energia havia acabado. Então resolveu apenas colocar seu pijama e tentar dormir.

Riza também estava sem energia elétrica, já estava com o pijama e já havia tirado a maquiagem. Aquela havia sido a pior noite de todas. Com certeza o tal admirador apareceu enquanto eles estavam no banheiro e resolveu ir embora, ou ficou com vergonha de se pronunciar após aquele escândalo que daria muita, mas muita fofoca, talvez para o ano inteiro.

Hayate estava deitado á seu lado. Pelo menos ele não se importava com fofocas e nem reclamaria ao ouvir sua dona desabafando e chorando.

Foi o que Riza fez, ela fazia o máximo que podia para não dar importância para o que outros diziam. Lembrava de seu primeiro dia como subordinada de Mustang. Todas as mulheres do quartel á olhavam feio, e deixavam escapar comentários como "ela tem um caso com ele" ou algo do tipo.

Sabia que na segunda-feira, o QG estaria bem pior do que no primeiro dia que ela apareceu por lá. Teria que ser forte. Pelo menos parecer forte e mostrar confiança, mas ela não sentia nada disso. Estava extremamente sensível. E o único amigo que poderia ouvi-la naquele momento era Hayate. Ele percebeu que Riza estava mal, então chegou mais perto e se reconfortou entre os braços da dona, como se estivesse querendo que ela o abraçasse e assim espantasse todas aquelas idéias e sentimentos.

Na manhã seguinte o sol brilhava com todas as forças, mostrando que após a tempestade, sempre vem um dia melhor. Era o que Roy e Riza esperavam.

Continua...

**N/A: Gente! Acabou o capítulo 6... Foi o capítulo que eu demorei mais para terminar... Mas sinceramente, eu gostei dele. Espero reviews! E agradeço á todos que leram! O próximo capítulo vem logo... Não percam!**

**Lembrando que os irmãos de Olívia eram lutadores brutamontes de dois metros. Mas eu não tenho nada contra a Luta Livre, é que geralmente os homens que lutam esse tipo de luta são enormes e intimidam pela aparência.**


	7. Entre escândalos e flores

**N/A: Eu gostaria de pelo menos ser editora de FMA, mas não sou. Um dia serei HUahahsahUAHahsuahua (Considere como risada maligna).**

**Deixem Reviews!! ****¬**** Vocês não tem noção de como eu fico feliz com elas.**

**Entre escândalos e flores**

O sábado que começava não se parecia nem um pouco com aquela noite terrível com direito á tempestade e gafe pública, era uma linda manhã ensolarada.

Riza acordou ás onze horas, era bem tarde para os padrões dela. Estava acabada, olheiras se estendiam e o rosto estava ligeiramente inchado.

- Que ótimo... – Disse se olhando no espelho. Havia chorado praticamente a noite toda e de quebra conseguido uma aparência de assustar defunto.

Roy pelo contrário nem conseguiu dormir, passou a noite toda jogando os produtos que haviam passado do prazo da validade fora, além de transformar em carvão aquele gel maldito. Depois resolveu sair para comprar pão, coisa que raramente fazia. Saindo da padaria parou na banca, onde havia um senhor com suas duas netas:

- Vovô, eu quero aquele gibi ali! Pode?

- Claro Mariana. E você Luiza, o que quer?

A menininha mais nova parecia indecisa.

- Hum, não sei. Me ajuda a escolher vovô?

- Vamos lá.

O homem levantou a garota até a prateleira onde se encontravam os gibis, lá ela escolheu o que queria, enquanto isso uma senhora entrou na banca com algumas sacolas, cumprimentou a mulher do balcão e esperou o marido e as netas perceberem sua presença, até que eles a viram. A garotinha mais velha foi correndo até á mulher que a pegou no colo e disse:

- Ah, vocês três! Sempre me deixando preocupada. Vieram comprar gibis?

- É sim querida, só esses. Não é meninas?

- É!! Vocês já leram os outros, queremos histórias novas!

- Hum, Então me deixaram preocupada por uma boa causa. Vamos indo, senão o pão que eu deixei assando no forno vai queimar!

- Então temos que ir mesmo, se seu pão queimar vai ser um grande desperdício!

- Ai seu bobo... – Os dois velhinhos se beijaram rápido.

- Ecaa que nojo! – As garotinhas exclamaram juntas.

Logo depois de pagar, os quatro saíram da banca e foram embora.

Roy viu toda a cena. Era tão bonito ver pessoas assim... Mesmo idosas não perdiam o gosto para viver, continuavam amando e tinham netos para contar todas as suas histórias e paparicar o quanto quisessem. Isso que era vida.

Será que quando envelhecesse ia ter alguém ao seu lado? E netos? Será que teria netos? Ele já tinha vinte e nove anos, pelos padrões da sociedade já era para estar casado há muito tempo. Mas ele nunca conseguia um relacionamento duradouro, as mulheres com quem saia nunca lhe pareciam boas o suficiente. Por mais perfeitas que parecessem, ele nunca se interessava realmente por nenhuma delas.

Lembrou da noite anterior. Do abraço de Riza... Jamais havia se sentido tão bem como na hora daquele abraço; foi algo inexplicável, por um momento ele quis ficar abraçado á ela a noite inteira, sentir aquele calor, o coração dela batendo perto do dele.

O que estava pensando? Ela devia estar furiosa com ele. Com certeza ela não havia o desculpado totalmente. E se havia provavelmente estava magoada por não ter conhecido o tal admirador secreto. Aquela situação pela qual eles passaram tinha sido horrível. Inesquecível também, tanto pra eles quanto para as fofoqueiras plantonistas da Central.

Roy saiu da banca com a cabeça á mil, na segunda-feira as investigações começariam, ele queria recompensar Riza por aquele King Kong da Taverna, ia procurar pelo admirador secreto, mas por outro lado, não queria encontra-lo, ele podia permanecer secreto para sempre. E se Riza se apaixonasse por ele? Como seria?

De repente Roy foi surpreendido por um tapa nas costas.

- MUUUUSTANG! O que anda fazendo no centro á esta hora? Não devia estar dormindo com alguém?

- Ah, Hughes... Então você não sabe?

- Provavelmente não meu amigo. Aos fins de semana não sou militar. Sou pai de família! ¬ Quer ver as fotos que tirei hoje de manhã da Elysia brincando de bonecas?

- Er... Posso te contar a história antes? È importante, **muito** importante.

- Hum, a única coisa mais importante que as fotos da Elysia-chan, é a própria Elysia-Chan! - "Hughes estava com brilhinhos nos olhos, enquanto Roy estava com a gotinha na cabeça tipo assim (¬,¬')", mas então Hughes disse:

- Mas continuando, me conte logo, tenho que ir atrás da Gracia.

Roy explicou toda a situação do dia anterior para Hughes, incluindo o abraço de Riza, então Hughes numa reação totalmente inesperada começou a rir, depois disse se recompondo:

- Ah, como você é inútil Roy! A Hawkeye toma as iniciativas por você. Depois ainda se considera o "conquistador" da Central. Que piada! Mas não se preocupe quanto á Olívia, ela deu pití como qualquer mulher daria nessa situação. Mas bem que você gostou né. Abraçou a Hawkeye, ela mexeeu no seu cabelo.. ADMITA MUSTANG! VOCÊ AMA A HAWKEYE!

- Cala a Boca seu desgraçado! Ta todo mundo olhando.

- HAHAHAHA, ta VERMELHINHO! Ah que vergonha Roy Mustang! Tome iniciativa! Convide a Hawkeye pro baile!

- Que baile?

- Ah seu idiota, não me diga que não ta sabendo? O baile de máscaras beneficente militar. Aquele que acontece todo dia 30 de Outubro, ás vésperas de Halloween!

- Mas com certeza a Hawkeye já tem par. Aquele admirador secreto dela.

- Mas e se ele não for militar? Você tem chance!

- Ela é uma militar, se quiser levar algum convidado leva.

- Então á convide antes dele. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para se declarar.

- É verdade.

- O QUE? AHÁA, PANACA! ASSUMIIU!

- Não é nada disso!! Quer dizer... Pode ser... mas... não é! Assim...

- Okey Mustang, já entendi. Segredinho.

- Idiota. – Roy estava nervoso, ele não amava Hawkeye. Ou amava? Agora estava confuso.

- Papiito! Tio Roy! – Elysia apareceu junto á Gracia, Hughes esqueceu completamente de Roy, pegou a garotinha no colo e começou a brincar com ela.

- Roy, não gostaria de almoçar em casa?

- Muito obrigado Gracia. Hoje acho que vou tentar me arriscar na cozinha. Mesmo assim obrigado pelo convite.

- Claro! Então até logo.

- Até logo Gracia!

- Txau Tiu Roy!

- Tchau Elysia!

- Até Mustang, quer dizer... _Apaixonado._

- Até Hughes. ¬¬"

Roy não podia xingar ou bater em Hughes, ele estava segurando Elysia, mas que Roy teve vontade de xinga-lo e espanca-lo, como teve.

Chegando em casa procurou algo na despensa, estava praticamente fazia. Ele não queria comer pão puro na hora do almoço. Resolveu ir almoçar fora.

Em seu apartamento no mesmo horário, Riza colocava comida para Hayate, enquanto fritava bife e ovos. Ela não era exatamente o que podemos chamar de Mestre Cuca, afinal durante toda a semana suas refeições eram feitas no quartel general. Mas ela sabia como não passar fome.

Havia planejado todo o seu dia, depois de almoçar ia arrumar o guarda roupa, depois tomar um banho e quando acabasse ia procurar seus filmes antigos preferidos e ia ver todos, um por um, logo em seguida treinaria um pouco de mira e brincaria com Hayate, o resto ela planejava depois.

O que ela não sabia era que o dia seria bem diferente do que ela imaginava.

Roy havia ido num restaurante perto de casa, assim não precisaria pegar o carro. O lugar era pequeno, a comida era boa e não havia quase ninguém. Perfeito para quem queria fugir da agitação.

Ele pediu um prato simples, pegou um jornal que estava sobre a mesa e começou a folhear, então se deparou com uma foto sua com Riza jogados no chão do banheiro masculino na primeira página da seção Social, na manchete estava escrito:

"GENERAL MUSTANG E SUBORDINADA SÃO FLAGRADOS NA TAVERNA NA HORA H, MUSTANG DECEPCIONA MAIS UM CORAÇÃO"

Como assim flagrados na hora H? Como assim "mais" um coração? Ele resolveu continuar lendo a notícia.

_Ontem, sexta-feira, aproximadamente ás onze horas um acontecimento constrangedor abalou os clientes de um dos restaurantes mais renomados da cidade._

_O "Taverna" foi palco de um dos escândalos mais fortes do ano, o Alquimista Federal e também General, Roy Mustang foi pego no flagra com sua subordinada e Primeira Tenente Riza Hawkeye aos amassos no banheiro masculino._

_Tudo começou com um problema na porta que não abria e estava tumultuando e irritando a clientela masculina que necessitava do banheiro local._

_Então o também Alquimista Federal com alta posição no exército, Louis Alex Armstrong fez a gentileza de mostrar seus dotes familiares e abrir a porta do banheiro que estava fechada com alquimia._

_Infelizmente e felizmente a alquimia usada pelo cavalheiro fez com que as paredes que contornam o banheiro desmoronassem e nos mostrassem a cena que foi peça chave para um dos maiores escândalos do ano._

_O general Mustang e sua então subordinada Hawkeye, estavam deitados um sobre o outro com as roupas amassadas e entreabertas._

_Logo depois a Srta. Olívia Trumbster, filha do renomado advogado Jonathan Trumbster se pronunciou fazendo acusações ao General._

_Ela dizia que ele havia magoado os seus sentimentos, e que ele a havia trocado por uma pessoa tão insignificante se comparada á ela._

_Se não bastasse ela agrediu o General com um tapa no rosto, e saiu coberta de razão acompanhada de seu pai sempre muitíssimo educado e seus irmãos Chuck e Arnold, atuais campeões de luta livre nacional na categoria dupla._

_Mas, a saída do casal foi digna de um escândalo como esse. Enquanto todos prestavam atenção na reconstrução do banheiro via alquimia pelo Alquimista Federal Armstrong,, o casal saiu discretamente de cena, supostamente pelos fundos do restaurante._

Roy estava revoltado, aquilo estava pior do que ele pensava, o ponto de vista das fofoqueiras foi realmente realçado, e ele sabia que ninguém ia acreditar na versão real da história. Isso era péssimo, tanto para imagem dele, quanto para a imagem de Riza.

O único jeito de apaziguar a história era mandando os recrutas na segunda-feira como treinamento recolherem todas as amostras de jornais com essa notícia, afinal, se a fama de seus superiores estivesse manchada, a deles também estaria.

Ele sabia que em breve Riza também saberia daquilo, isso se já não sabia. E era tudo culpa dele. Roy estava se sentindo péssimo, mal acabou seu almoço e pagou a conta e já estava à procura de algo realmente bom para se desculpar.

O que Riza poderia gostar? Roupas? Não, ela vivia com farda militar. Jóias? Não, não combinavam com ela. Flores? Era a melhor opção, apesar de ser um presente de desculpas altamente batido, mas era a única alternativa.

E se desse uma arma e flores? Não. Se ela estivesse com raiva dele era bem provável que lhe desse um belo tiro na cabeça. E armas novas demoravam para chegar da fábrica, ainda mais agora no fim do ano. Era melhor ficar somente com as flores.

Foi até uma floricultura próxima, onde comprou um clássico buquê de rosas vermelhas, a mulher que embalava as flores perguntou se ele queria serviço de entrega, mas Roy tinha um certo "senso" de sensibilidade, ia entregar as flores e pedir desculpas pessoalmente.

Riza havia acabado de entrar no banho, até que ouviu Hayate latir, alguém tocou a campainha. Quem seria numa tarde de sábado? Tentou ignorar mas uns 10 minutos depois sua curiosidade a obrigou a desligar o chuveiro e gritar:

- Um momento, já to indo!

Roy estava do outro lado da porta, esperando que ela atendesse, o que será que ela tava fazendo que demorou tanto para dar sinal que estava em casa? Resolveu responder, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, ela abriu a porta.

Estava com um roupão e com os cabelos molhados, tudo indicava que demorou para responder pois estava no banho. Ele se surpreendeu, ela também.

- Co-Coronel? O que faz aqui?

- Riza, desculpa vir sem avisar nem nada. È que eu queria fazer uma surpresa...

"E conseguiu" foi o que ela pensou, mas só disse:

- Ah, claro. Entre por favor, eu vou me trocar e já volto, o senhor me pegou numa hora complicada.

Roy corou. Realmente era um hora "complicada". Ela estava só de roupão! Começou a imaginar certas coisas.

- Ãnh, coronel? Vai entrar ou prefere ficar me esperando ai fora?

- Ah, claro, desculpe. – Roy entrou apressadamente dentro do apartamento, havia feito papel de tonto na frente dela. E lá veio a vozinha: "Estúúúpido, você só faz beesteira, por isso que ela não fica com você!"

Riza foi se trocar enquanto ele se sentou num sofá e ficou esperando, remoendo suas idéias, ela não tinha percebido as flores ainda. Então ele resolveu deixa-las meio escondidas, não queria que ela visse as flores antes e ele não pudesse dizer nada.

Enquanto isso Riza estava se trocando, ela não esperava pela visita dele, não naquele dia, não naquele momento. Nem tinha separado as roupas, o guarda-roupa tava uma bagunça e no meio dela ela conseguiu achar uma camiseta branca de abotoar com mangas 3/4 e uma calça preta, depois pegou uma toalha seca e colocou nos ombros para o cabelo não molhar a blusa, e foi para a sala.

"O que será que o coronel quer comigo?"

Roy estava á esperando, até que ela apareceu. Como era bonita, pelo menos ele achava. Então se levantou, deixou as rosas meio escondidas no chão e disse:

- Ah, Riza, eu tenho que falar com você.

**N/A: Aee acaboou! Hsuishuis, nãao me matem, o próximo capítulo vem logo... Deixem reviews (comentários), e já aviso que no começo da fic, o vovô foi uma homenagem ao meu avô, ele sempre levava eu e minha irmã pra comprar gibi na banca, hoje ele não pode sair de casa, mas eu sou muito grata á ele por ter me transformado numa pessoa que gosta de ler.**


	8. Novos ares, Novas Mensagens

N/A: Muito Obrigada á:

**N/A: Demorou devido á alguns problemas com o pc, mas ta ae, capítulo 8 inteiramente para vocês :) **

**Muito Obrigada á:**

**Nike-chan, xxx-19, Matsuda Sango, Dri-Chann, Primula.Elric, Heike Matsuda, Daianelm, IpSuanne, Bibix, Guilherme e Priscila pelos reviews e por lerem a fic, vocês foram além de tudo, quem mais incentivaram a continuar ;P**

_**Novas Mensagens**_

- Riza, eu tenho que falar com você.

Ela não sabia o que responder, a única coisa formal que lhe saiu da cabeça foi:

- Então fale, estou aqui.

- È que... Eu vou ser direto.

- Direto? – As coisa estavam estranhas, desde quando Mustang queria ter uma conversa "direta" com ela? Riza estava começando a ficar nervosa. Então ele continuou:

- Eu queria dizer que eu te...

PAM! PAM! PAM! Mais alguém estava batendo na porta de Riza, dessa vez ela só ia abrir se fosse alguém considerável, quem quer que fosse tinha lhe salvado de um ataque cardíaco, ou quem sabe não, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo um homem gritou do outro lado:  
- Primeira Tenente! Desculpe Incomodar! Aqui é o Tenente Havoc, e o Al!

- QUEM VOCÊ TA CHAMANDO DE BAIXINHO TAMPINHA DE GARRAFA QUE É TÃO PEQUENO QUE NEM PRECISA FALAR QUE CHEGOU TAMBÉM?? ¬¬"

- Acalme-se Nii-san! Desse jeito a gente vai irritar a Primeira Tenente! Lembra que a gente veio pedir um favor?

- Verdade... – Ed pensou na idéia de ver a Primeira Tenente irritada. Era de dar medo.

Lá dentro Roy estava nervoso, tinha ido para se desculpar, tinha até levado rosas, aqueles três tinham acabado de cortar o clima e o que iam pensar quando percebessem as rosas? Roy estava se sentindo imensamente azarado, porque justo o nanico?

Riza continuava parada no mesmo lugar, então foi até a porta, o que eles queriam? Mas antes de chegar perto, Roy a segurou e puxou pra perto dele, seus rostos estavam separados por alguns centímetros, então ele disse:

- Você não pode fazer isso! – Ele olhava nos olhos dela, então ela desviou o olhar para a porta e disse:

- Coronel, me solta, eu tenho que atender o Havoc e os garotos!

- Não, não precisa, deixa eles! Você não precisa atender aquele NANICO e a trupe dele!

Segundos depois faíscas saíram da porta e ela se espatifou em milhões de pedaços, Ed entrou correndo furioso, saltou em cima de Roy e gritou:

- QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE NANICO IMPRESTÁVEL QUE É TÃO MEIO METRO QUE NÃO DÁ NEM PRA CONSIDERAR A PRESENÇA??

- NII-SAN!! Acalme-se! Olha o que você fez com o apartamento da primeira tenente! (ÔwÔ) 

Ed olhou em volta, a porta quebrada, madeira pra todo lado, e poeira também. Ops.

- Primeira Tenente! Desculpa o meu irmão, nós arrumamos essa bagunça rapidinho! Né ED?

- Ah Claro, Me desculpe Tenente, eu me descontrolei um pouco... Se Afastem por favor.

Em alguns minutos estava tudo em seu lugar, Ed consertou tudo rapidamente e depois transmutou o ar, assim a poeira sumia e se transformava num bloquinho compactado, uma pedrinha.

Havoc estava impressionado, por duas coisas, a eficiência de Ed em certos momentos, e a presença do Coronel Mustang ali, decidiu logo se desculpar, senão ia sobrar pra ele.

- Er, Tenente Hawkeye, me desculpe por tudo isso, eu que inventei de trazê-los aqui.

Riza olhou á sua volta, o apartamento estava num aspecto melhor que o de costume, Ed tinha feito um bom trabalho, não seria justo puni-lo por um bom serviço.

- Não se preocupe Havoc, eles consertaram tudo perfeitamente, se não tivessem você ia ter grandes motivos para se desculpar, já eles não teriam tanta chance... 

Os garotos entraram em pânico, como assim não teriam chance? (xX) Então ela continuou:

- Mas por sorte achei que ficou melhor do que estava antes, por isso não vou aplicar nenhuma punição á ninguém, mas afinal, porque vieram até minha casa tão de repente?

- Bom, os meninos não sabem manusear uma arma da forma certa, e eu não sou exatamente um perito em armas á longa distância, então, pensei que você, a melhor atiradora da Central pudesse nos ajudar. É que eu recebi a missão de treiná-los nessa área. Ordens diretas do Führer.

- Hum, procuraram a pessoa certa, não tenho nada pra fazer hoje mesmo. Acho que posso ajudá-los.

- Obrigada Primeira Tenente! (w)

- É, Obrigada. – Após agradecer Ed começou a encarar Mustang.

- Er, eu sabia que podia contar com você! – Havoc parecia aliviado.

- Mas, Coronel Mustang, o que o senhor faz aqui? - perguntou Al, finalmente reparando na presença de Mustang ali.

- É um encontro? - Disse Havoc maliciosamente apontando para as flores.

- Acho que não, a Tenente é muita areia pro caminhãozinho do Coronel. E ela não é daquelas sem cérebro que ele vive saindo só pra...

Antes que Ed pudesse terminar, Mustang lhe deu uma rasteira. Ed caiu no chão que nem uma jaca madura, mas se levantou rapidamente e atacou o Coronel, uma fumacinha apareceu e os dois começaram a brigar e Hayate que havia acordado com todo aquele barulho começou a latir. 

Riza não queria ver sua casa ás ruínas novamente, e além disso, sua casa não era ringue, se eles quisessem brigar, que fizessem isso fora da casa dela! 

- PAREM COM ISSO! PELO MENOS NA MINHA CASA VOCÊS VÃO SER CIVILIZADOS!

E com isso num movimento rápido Riza sacou uma arma e deu dois tiros, eles passaram de raspão no Coronel e em Ed, que imediatamente pararam de brigar e começaram a se recompor, totalmente chocados e aliviados por ela ter... errado de propósito.

Uma única idéia pairava no ar: "Que jeito civilizado de resolver as coisas, e de onde ela havia sacado aquela arma?" 

Após se recomporem e o ambiente ficar um pouco mais calmo, Roy foi para perto de Riza e colocou a mão no ombro dela, então disse:

- Bom, agora respondendo SUA pergunta Alphonse, eu só estou aqui para avisar a Primeira Tenente que... ela recebeu flores do admirador secreto dela!

Riza ficou imóvel, como assim flores? Ela nem tinha reparado. E porque Roy tinha trazido as flores? ELE era o admirador secreto?

- Sério? Uau. Hawkeye está arrasando corações!

Riza lançou um olhar congelante em Havoc, ela já tinha trazido problemas demais.

- Mas Sr. Roy, porque você trouxe as flores? Não seria mais fácil a floricultura entregar?

- Ah Alphonse, é que, é que... Ele é um amigo meu e é muito tímido! (Mentira muito mal feita da parte dele, mas serviu pra ocasião).

- Nossa, então você conhece o tal cara? Até achava que era você! Dessa eu não sabia! Poxa Mustang, depois você vai me contar quem é!

- Não posso Havoc, jurei minha vida á ele que não contaria. Pois é Hawkeye, eu não queria contar assim. Mas é isso.

Ela não sabia o que dizer, como assim Mustang sabia que era? Como assim ele era o MENSAGEIRO? Ela não queria que ele fosse o mensageiro, ela queria que ele fosse o admirador. Mas teve que dizer algo, a única coisa que lhe saiu foi:

- Você... Porque não me disse antes?

- Desculpe, mas ele mesmo queria contar isso á você. _Pessoalmente_. Mas como já disse, ele é muito tímido. Vou ser intermediário de vocês por enquanto, e é isso que eu queria te falar. - Roy parecia muito confiante, mas por dentro estava querendo fugir dali:

"_Que merda é essa! Cada minuto que passa tudo se complica mais! Se pelo menos eu tivesse idéia de quem esse cara é!"_

Ela parecia muito atordoada, então Alphonse (_com sua super sensibilidade_) perguntou:

- Primeira Tenente, você está bem?

- È que... È muita informação para mim. Acho melhor vocês irem embora. Coronel... Acho que você me deve uma explicação melhor. Já vocês três, ás 17 horas me encontrem no treino ao alvo do Quartel, hoje está vazio, e com a minha patente e status por lá eu posso reservar tudo inteiramente para vocês.

- Er, Certo, muito obrigado Primeira-Tenente! (w)

- É, se não fosse você a gente nunca ia aprender nada decente com armas...

- Isso foi uma indireta nanico? – Havoc parecia meio irritado, mas antes que Ed pulasse em cima dele, Al segurou ambos e pedindo desculpas saiu rapidamente do apartamento. Agora só estavam lá dentro Roy e ela.

Riza trancou a porta, e de costas para ele perguntou:

- È verdade?

- O que?

- Você conhece ele? Estava ajudando ele todo este tempo?

"_Mais mentiras, ele não queria mentir pra ela, ele odiava mentir pra ela, mas agora já tinha_ _começado, tinha que continuar"_

- Isso mesmo. Mas aquele dia no restaurante foi puro azar, ele não pôde ir... O carro quebrou, e eu também não esperava aquilo que aconteceu com a gente, do banheiro e tudo o mais.

- Entendo. – Ela tinha um olhar triste, toda a esperança que tinha que o admirador fosse Roy havia se apagado, agora sabia que ele só tinha proposto sair com ela, para ajudar o tal amigo. Ele nunca havia se interessado por ela, só estava ali todo aquele tempo e estava agindo estranho daquela forma porque era o "mensageiro".

Roy percebeu o clima pesado, então decidiu falar um pouco da verdade para ela:

- Mas, eu vim aqui para... Pedir desculpas daquele dia, tudo deu errado, não era pra ter sido daquele jeito e... Também tinha que entregar as flores... Que eu... Quer dizer, as flores dele. (_Não tinha sido uma total mentira, mas não era o que ele queria dizer_).

- Então... Obrigada por vir e... Pelas flores.

- Huh, Certo. Bom, acho melhor eu ir, agora que não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui não é?

- Até Coronel. ¹

Riza abriu a porta e Roy saiu do apto. meio cabisbaixo, agora mais do que nunca ele queria sumir, além de não ter pedido desculpas decentes, agora tinha virado "mensageiro amigo" de um cara que ele nem conhecia, e que seria a última pessoa da qual ele se tornaria amigo.

Ela fechou a porta, e toda aquela tristeza veio á tona, ela foi escorregando até o chão, onde sentou e se apoiou nas próprias pernas, e chorou. Não podia nem ter começado aquela ilusão, ele não ligava pra ela.

Hayate vendo sua dona daquela forma novamente, se aproximou e tentou reconforta-la lhe dando lambidas no rosto e nas mãos, mas ela não conseguia parar.

Enquanto isso Roy entrou no carro, apoiou a cabeça sobre o volante e pensou no que tinha acabado de acontecer, e agora, o que faria? Estava péssimo por tudo que tinha acontecido e se tinha uma pessoa que podia ajudá-lo, essa pessoa se chamava Maes Hughes.

Dez minutos depois estava chegando na casa de Hughes, ele sabia que era sábado, e que já tinha encontrado Hughes naquela manhã e ele não havia ajudado em nada, mas ele não sabia á quem recorrer.

Chegou lá, bateu na porta, Gracia atendeu:

- Ah Olá Roy! Acabamos de comer, se você tivesse chegado cinco minutos mais cedo. Mas se quiser eu esquento algo para você e...

- Obrigada Gracia, eu já almocei, só quero falar com o Maes...

- Hum, entre, por favor, eu vou chamá-lo, deve estar tirando algumas fotos com a Elysia.

- Certo.

Roy entrou na sala de estar da casa, sempre impecável. Alguns minutos depois Hughes apareceu, estava com tinta rosa no cabelo.

- Roy! O que veio fazer aqui? Problemas pessoais?

- È. Sobre aquele assunto.

- Qual? Nós temos muitos assuntos meu caro.

- Não se faça de idiota, sobre ela!

- Ah, Hawkeye, o que há com ela?

- Bom, as coisas deram todas errado.

- Hum, ela te deu um tiro e falou que está noiva?

- Não. ¬¬" Vou te contar tudo.

- Sou todos ouvidos.

Roy começou a contar tudo á ele, o rosto de Hughes não mudou de expressão durante o relato, era uma expressão vazia. Mas quando Roy acabou ele simplesmente disse:

- Você é um idiota.

- Porque? Aposto que você não faria algo melhor.

- Bom, supondo que você goste dela, você poderia dizer que era o admirador. De quebra ganhava a fama de romântico e o coração de sua primeira tenente. Mas não, você foi mais uma vez levado pela vergonha e se ferrou.

- Hughes, você precisa de ajuda.

- Sua que não é. Você precisa de mais ajuda do que eu, afinal, eu já me declarei á séculos, consegui me casar e tenho uma filha maravilhosa. E você? Fica com medo que nem um cachorrinho assustado.

Roy levantou bruscamente, sabia que aquilo era verdade, mas não tinha ido ali para ouvir desaforos! Foi indo para o quintal, então Hughes parou no batente da porta e perguntou:

- O que vai fazer?

Roy parou de andar, estava de costas para Maes, então respondeu:

- Tentar arrumar as coisas.

- Mas eu tenho um plano para "arrumar as coisas".

Roy se virou, a visita ao amigo estava começando a render:

- Como assim Maes?

- Bom, á partir de agora você é o mensageiro dele não é? Isso significa que...

- Que eu posso mandar a mensagem que eu quiser.

- Exato.

**N/A: Acaboou! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! O próximo eu vou fazer o possível pra não demorar tanto pra postar. Obrigada por lerem! Deixem reviews! Elas incentivam muito! Novamente agradeço a todos que já comentaram e leram esta fic. Bom pessoal, agora ela está indo para a reta final! ;3 kisses**


	9. Novas Possibilidades

**N/A: Sem demoras dessa vez, capítulo 9 inteiramente para vocês ;P **

** Novas possibilidades**

Bom, acho melhor você entrar, a Gracia estava preparando chá, vai ficar muito desapontada se você for sem o chá dela.

- Entendo, nada como um bom chá, e um bom plano para inventar.

Hughes colocou a mão no ombro de Roy e deu aquele sorriso malicioso.

- Com certeza, não vai ter tenente que resista.

Os dois entraram novamente na casa de Hughes, era hora de "planejar a volta do Coronel Mustang".

* * *

Enquanto isso, Riza começava a se aprontar para ir dar aulas de tiro para os meninos. Onde ela estava com a cabeça quando aceitou dar aulas pra eles? Não que ela não gostasse deles, tinha até um amor maternal por eles. Só que não era muito agradável ir ao Quartel General até no fim de semana.

Ela procurava alguma coisa pra vestir, mas tinha esquecido de lavar a roupa... As únicas opções que tinha era uma saia e uma calça marrom escuro de couro (mas não era muito apertada, apenas grudava na pele). Resolveu colocar a calça, afinal, era uma aula de tiro, não um passeio no parque. Depois completou com botas, uma blusa branca 3/4 e a jaqueta de couro marrom que fazia par com a calça.

Fez o típico penteado, pegou o cinto de acessórios com balas, recargas, óleo, bomba de fumaça e três armas, uma pequena dentro da bota, outra no cinto e outra num bolso interior da jaqueta.

Pensou em levar Hayate, mas ele estava num sono tão profundo que ela teve dó de acordá-lo. Então simplesmente deixou comida no pote dele e uma roupa mais velha que tinha o cheiro dela perto, Riza sempre fazia isso, sabia que Hayate ficava muito sozinho, mas gostava da idéia que ele sempre teria algo pra se lembrar dela e não se sentir tão só.

O Quartel não era muito longe do apartamento dela, seria bom fazer uma caminhada, esfriar a cabeça e tentar não pensar nele e em tudo que havia acontecido naquele começo de fim de semana. E que começo de fim de semana.

* * *

- Hughes, então você acha que eu tenho que ir atrás dela?

- Com certeza, vai ser perfeito.

- Entendo. Tenho que fazer isso mesmo? Sabe, o seu plano é meio sem fundamento.

- Ta com medo?

- Um pouco, e se ela me rejeitar? E se o cara já tiver falado isso pra ela?

- Bom, algo me diz que ela não vai te rejeitar.

- Como assim?? Maes Hughes, me conte TUDO o que sabe!!

- Calma. Hoje é sábado. Lembre-se, você não tem muito tempo, não vem ao caso saber os fundamentos dos meus palpites.

- Você não presta.

- Já vai começar? Acho bom você pegar o rumo, já são cinco horas.

- JÁ? – Roy pulou da cadeira, ia se atrasar!

- Sim, eu sei que o tempo voa aqui em casa e que você adora o chá da Gracia e ter a chance de entender o meu brilhante raciocínio, mas já são cinco horas e você vai ter que ir porque eu não fiquei arquitetando um plano inteiro por duas horas e perdi a chance de continuar maquiando bonecas com a minha filha por...

- EU JÁ ENTENDI! Já vou indo. – Roy se levantou.

Gracia desceu as escadas com Elysia quase dormindo no colo e disse:

- Já vai? Fique para a janta!

- Desculpe Gracia, eu tenho outros planos. Obrigado pelo chá, estava ótimo como sempre! Até mais! –Ele pegou o casaco e foi indo até a porta, Hughes o acompanhava.

- Tchau Príncipe encantado, espero um final feliz dessa vez, vá atrás de sua princesa.

Roy não disse nada, olhou o amigo com uma expressão tipo: Vai se fod.. (_ele não podia falar, Gracia e Elysia estavam presentes_).

Antes que saísse da casa, Hughes o puxou e disse:

- Ei, quase me esqueci, confisquei isso da caixa de correio da Primeira Tenente... Não ia te mostrar tão cedo, mas acho que as coisas vão fazer um pouco de sentido se você ler isso aqui.

- Como?

- Mandei uns homens fazerem serviço extra nesse final de semana, não queria que você soubesse, mas já comecei a investigação no dia em que você me disse suas suspeitas... Eles conseguiram confiscar uma coisa bem interessante para você e além disso, eu estava pensando em um jeito de me aproveitar dessa carta, e depois da sua burrada hoje, consegui bolar esse plano perfeito que te disse agora á pouco e que você acha que está cheio de falhas... – Dizendo isso Hughes entregou um envelope para Roy, era uma carta, já estava aberta, com certeza Hughes já havia lido. Então Roy sem recear tirou a carta do envelope e leu a mensagem, agora o plano maluco de Hughes começava a fazer sentido:

"_O amor é algo impossível de se explicar, você só tem certeza de que é amor, quando percebe que em palavras não consegue dizer o quanto o outro é especial pra você_"

Riza, acho que já posso te chamar assim não é?

Me desculpe do dia do restaurante, não pude comparecer.

Soube do escândalo que houve, mas não se preocupe, nada abalará meu amor por você!

Teremos outra chance no baile militar.

Se prepare, te espero lá.

Com amor

Ad. S.

Roy quase vomitou depois de ler a carta, como aquele cara conseguia ser tão meloso? Não podia perder tempo! Agradeceu Hughes (pela carta e pelo plano que agora fazia todo sentido) e foi correndo até ao carro. Chegando lá, apertou com tudo o acelerador e saiu em disparada até ao centro, tinha que colocar o plano que haviam planejado em ação, mesmo que tivesse que fazer algumas modificações.

- O que há com ele querido? Parecia muito nervoso.

- Ah, ele vai fazer uma surpresa pra uma pessoa especial.

- Hum, nova namorada?

- Quase isso. – Hughes deu um sorriso malicioso e Gracia retribuiu. Ela sabia de quem ele estava falando.

- Será que dessa vez dá certo?

- Espero que sim Gracia.

* * *

Enquanto isso na base de treinamento, os irmãos Elric pediam detalhes á Havoc sobre o "Admirador Secreto" da Tenente Hawkeye.

- Você nem tem algum palpite de quem é?

- Não Alphonse, eu achava que era o Coronel... Mas depois de hoje, não sei quem indicar...

- Eu acho que é o Coronel...

- Porque Ed? **(ÔwÔ)**

- Ai Al, você é tão ingênuo. Ele é o galinha da pior espécie e conhece ela á anos, e eu aposto que ele nunca conseguiu sequer pegar a mão dela. Vai ver que ta tentando provar pra si mesmo que pode dar em cima da primeira tenente, mas ta com medo de assumir porque ele sabe que ela vai ficar furiosa e dar um tiro na cabeça dele. É simples.

- Uau Ed, como você é maldoso!

- Hehe, eu gostei da idéia Edward. Mas, vocês dois, nem pensem em comentar isso durante a aula, lembrem-se: Ela carrega mais de uma arma onde quer que ela vá.

**- Pode deixar Senhor Havoc! (xX)**

**- É, não somos loucos. ¬¬"**

- Melhor assim. Agora chega desse papo, logo ela aparece aí! Eu não quero que ela pega a gente falando sobre isso e...

- Falando sobre o que Segundo Tenente?

Havoc sentiu um calafrio percorrendo sua espinha, confrontar aquela mulher era assustador, ela havia acabado de chegar.

Como Havoc estava sem palavras, Ed respondeu:

- Eeeer, nada! É que, é que... Fala aí Al!

-Ah Ed! Ok. Eu explico! É que o Tenente Havoc pensou em chamar a namorada dele!

- Isso... O QUE? NÃO É NAD... – Antes que Havoc pudesse entregar o plano Ed lhe deu uma rasteira, não bastava colocar eles naquela fria? Ele queria morrer? Ta certo que ele não tinha nem namorada e que foi uma bela desculpa esfarrapada, mas era melhor do que nada.

Riza sabia que era mentira, Havoc geralmente mudava muito quando arrumava namoradas, mas ela não queria saber de brigas, sabia muito bem que estavam falando sobre ela, ela não era boba, mas dessa vez ia dar uma de desentendida.

- Certo, não quero saber de quem vocês estavam falando, mas eu não acho apropriado namorar enquanto seus aprendizes fazem todo o trabalho sozinhos não é Segundo tenente Havoc?

Havoc estava reparando as curvas da primeira Tenente, ela estava muito bonita numa roupa de couro, ele estava praticamente babando, e por sua pequena distração, não ouviu a pergunta dela.

- Segundo Tenente Havoc! Perdeu alguma coisa perto de mim?

- Ah! Não! Imagina. È que, eu tava distraído, sabe como é, pensando na namorada. (Na verdade **ele **que estava perdido olhando para as curvas dela)

- Entendo. – Riza olhava para o chão com um rosto compreensivo.

- Eu sei que o papo ta muito bom, mas não vamos começar a nossa aula?

- Claro Edward, acho bom você e o Al começarem medindo as alturas.

Um silêncio pousou sobre a base de treinos, Ed era extremamente traumatizado com medidas de altura, além disso, Al era infinitamente mais alto que ele, e era o irmão mais novo! Al sabendo do trauma resolveu dar uma ajuda ao irmão:

- Primeira Tenente, você sabe que o meu irmão tem _certos problemas_ com altura... Ele não pode trazer a medida dele pra você no próximo treino?

- Ah, claro. Acho que não vou precisar de suas medidas mesmo. Já sei que arma cada um pode começar.

Ela foi andando até ao vestiário, lá haviam cofres, cada um com um tipo de arma específica para cada atirador. Como Riza era a melhor atiradora e se dava bem com todas as armas, em seu cofre haviam todas as armas. Graças á isso ela já tinha o material. Agora era só achar a arma certa para cada Elric.

* * *

Roy praticamente voava com seu carro, passou no centro da cidade, queria que dessa vez as flores fossem da melhor floricultura da Central.

Após comprar um buquê de gerânios entrou no carro e saiu em disparada até a base de treinos do Quartel General.

Quase atropelou a multidão que se arrastava pelo calçadão, mas conseguiu chegar á base de treinos com a ficha criminal limpa.

Desceu do carro todo afobado, respirou fundo, pegou as flores. Era a segunda vez que levava flores para ela naquele dia, mas dessa vez, ele queria se aproveitar da situação que tinha criado.

- A Primeira Tenente ta demorando...

- Ah Ed, você não quis medir, agora ta difícil pra ela achar uma arma compatível... Seu teimoso... (¬¬)"

- É chefia, seu irmão ta certo... Acho que ela não tem armas tão pequenas...

- silêncio -

- QUEM VOCÊ TA CHAMANDO DE MINI PROJETO DE SER HUMANO??

Ed avançou em Havoc, mas antes que os dois começassem uma briga bem feia, Al segurou cada um deles. Não podia deixar seu irmão se meter em encrenca novamente, afinal, o jeito da Primeira Tenente resolver conflitos não era muito... Exemplar.

Depois de se acalmarem e serem colocados novamente no chão por Al, os dois resolveram ficar quietos esperando a Primeira Tenente... De repente ouviram alguém andando em direção á eles, não era ela, pois os passos vinham da entrada.

Os três se preparam para lutar e esperaram o "elemento" chegar onde estavam, então na visualização da ameaça perceberam que era... bom, não era uma ameaça.

- Ah, Olá Havoc, Olá Alphonse... – Roy deu um oizinho com a mão para eles, estava sorrindo.

- Er, Oi Coronel... – Alphonse retribuiu o aceno meio confuso.

- Coronel Mustang! – Havoc bateu continência.

- Ah sim, já ia me esquecendo... Olá do aço, ei, que cara é essa de quem comeu e não gostou? (.) – Roy deu um sorriso para Ed e abanou a mão do mesmo jeito que fez para os outros.

- Se eu soubesse que o Coronel também vinha tinha marcado outro dia! – Ed fez a pior cara de desapontamento que poderia fazer. (¬¬)"

- Ah, simpático como sempre. Estava passando, lembrei que tinham treino por aqui, e onde está a Primeira Tenente?

- Pegando as armas...

- Ah, então eu vou ali fora pegar umas coisas e já volto certo?

- Ãnh... Acho que sim...

O Coronel foi correndo até a saída, ia esperar um pouco, queria aparecer de surpresa e também estava com um pouco de medo da reação dela quando o visse após aquela "revelação nada verdadeira" que ele tinha feito mais cedo.

- O que será que ele quer? – Ed estava desconfiado.

- Sei lá, ele é meio maluco. – Al estava confuso.

- È a primeira vez que o vejo de tão bom humor num fim de semana, ele sempre reclama que o final de semana passa rápido demais e que não dá tempo pra nada, e que odeia segunda-feira... – Havoc estava surpreso... Confuso também.

- Falando da namorada do Havoc de novo? – Riza tinha acabado de chegar, carregava uma arma enorme e a outra estava em volta de sua cintura presa por um suporte de couro.

- Ãnh? Nãaao, é que a gente estava falando sobre o Coronel.

- Ah. – Riza abaixou o olhar, a última coisa que queria fazer naquele momento era falar sobre Roy Mustang, então resolveu começar logo aquela aula.

- Bom, então vamos começar... Al, você não se cansa com esse corpo não é?

- Ah, posso correr sem parar e pegar pesos enormes, mas não me canso...

- Ótimo, achei uma arma perfeita para você, essa é uma metralhadora m-249, é uma arma de suporte com alto poder de fogo. Possui a capacidade para duzentas munições e modo automático de disparo e também é extremamente pesada e lenta para recarregar. Portanto, como você não se cansa, e fica ao encalço do Ed, acho que seria perfeita, você pode adaptá-la para sua armadura, como se fosse um suporte.

- Uau, obrigado Primeira Tenente! (x-x)" – Al estava encantado.

- E quanto á você Ed, sua arma vai ser uma Dashkov 12, é uma Pistola de grosso calibre, ideal para ambientes fechados e em casos de urgência. Como você e o Al sempre se metem em confusão do nada, acho bom você ficar com essa, ela é pequena e dá pra esconder até entre o seu automail.

**- Nossa, você pensa em tudo! Será que acha uma arma pra mim também? – **Roy apareceu atrás dela do nada, estava com o buquê de gerânios nas mãos, ela começou a suar frio, como ele apareceu ali? Porque estava ali? Não podia deixar ela em paz?

- Co-Coronel? – Ela se virou de frente para ele.

- Primeira Tenente, tenho que falar com você, só nós dois. – Ele olhava profundamente nos olhos dela.

Ed e Havoc não se tocaram da indireta, mas Alphonse com toda a sua maravilhosa sensibilidade pegou os dois pelo braço e disse:

- Ah, a gente tem que ir lá pra dentro pra procurar uma coisa né pessoal?

- Temos? – Ed olhou pra ele mais confuso ainda.

Al fez uma cara tipo: Se toca imbecil! Mas como o irmão nem o segundo tenente sacavam a indireta ele simplesmente os arrastou pra dentro da área de treinos, deixando Roy e Riza sozinhos.

Ele continuava olhando nos olhos dela, não conseguia se contentar mas ela não olhava para o rosto dele, não queria encará-lo, queria sair correndo dali! Então ela disse:

- Coronel, você atrapalhou a minha aula, será que podia me dar licença?

- Não. – Ele estava totalmente fascinado com a beleza dela.

- Como?

- É Tenente, eu preciso falar com você e não saio daqui enquanto você não me ouvir, e, por favor, olhe para mim.

Ela levantou a cabeça e seus olhares se encontraram. Ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela, os rostos foram se aproximando, mas...

- Coronel! Primeira Tenente! Desculpem se eu atrapalhei algo, é que eu esqueci meu isqueiro aqui, foi mal. – Havoc pegou o isqueiro e foi correndo em direção aos meninos que tinham ido explorar o local.

Nessa hora Roy e Riza já estavam abraçados, imediatamente se afastaram, então ela abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, já ele olhou para os lados meio envergonhado, depois ficou reparando na roupa dela, estava ainda mais bonita naquela calça de couro... Então ela sorriu nervosamente dizendo:

- Quase que fizemos uma grande besteira.

Ele desviou os olhos das curvas dela, então a olhou de um jeito meio inconformado e perguntou:

- Como assim?

- Coronel, somos companheiros de trabalho, você é melhor amigo desse homem que diz ser meu admirador secreto, você também deve ter outras namoradas e já existem muitos boatos sobre nós dois por aí... Acho que...

- Que o que?

- Não seria uma boa idéia fazer o que íamos fazer. – Doía pra ela dizer isso, mas não podia continuar alimentando esperanças de um romance com alguém que nunca ia amá-la.

- Entendo, quase que nos beijamos! Isso é tão estranho! Não sou eu quem deve fazer isso, mas sim o... O meu amigo! Hahahahaha! – Roy deu uma risada nervosa, queria se declarar agora mesmo, mas não podia. Se fosse por impulso, todo o plano iria por água abaixo.

- Pois é. – ela deu um sorriso forçado.

- Mas, é que eu queria entregar essas flores... Não são minhas, óbvio, são dele. Mas é que, o baile militar ta chegando, ele queria que eu fosse com você!

- Como assim?

- È que ele é bem ciumento sabe então ele confia somente em mim que sou seu melhor amigo para levá-la ao baile. Ele pretende aparecer por lá...

- Ele vai ao baile? Ele é militar?

- Bom, não posso te contar isso. Mas se você aceitar ir ao baile comigo vai ficar sabendo de tudo, inclusive quem é ele.

- Hum, acho que parece conveniente.

- Então você aceita? È só dizer sim!

- Coronel, tem certeza que...

- Sim, você vai vê-lo se for comigo... É que ele quer fazer surpresa entende.

Riza pensou um pouco, se fosse com Roy ia poder finalmente descobrir quem seria o tal admirador secreto... Mas ela não sabia se queria mesmo saber quem era ele... Ela queria o homem que estava á sua frente, somente ele... Só que talvez essa fosse uma chance única, tinha que aproveitá-la.

- Tudo Bem Coronel, eu vou com o senhor.

- Que ótima notícia!! – Roy ficou imensamente feliz, queria sair por aí dando pulos de alegria, mas se contentou á um largo sorriso, agora que já tinha o convite, tinha que ir, estava atrapalhando a aula, embora quisesse ficar ali com ela.

- Bom, quase me esqueci! Aqui estão as flores, são gerânios, espero que goste... Quer dizer, ele espera que você goste.

- São lindas. – Ela deu um sorriso, pelo menos o tal admirador tinha bom gosto.

- Hehe, que bom que gostou, eu... quer dizer, ele vai ficar muito feliz!

- Imagino... – Ela pegou as flores.

- Ah, agora que já fiz o que tinha pra fazer aqui, até segunda-feira! Amanhã vou passar o dia inteiro treinando e malhando um pouco, sabe como é. Até mais Ri, quer dizer, Primeira Tenente! – Ele deu um sorriso e deu a mão para ela apertar.

- Até. – Ela foi apertar a mão dele, mas quando as mãos se tocaram, ele a puxou para perto de si e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

Riza congelou, como assim ele tinha lhe dado um beijo no rosto? Percebendo o deslize ele disse:

- Sabe como é, ele pediu para fazer isso por ele... Beijo por encomenda, para você entrego por sedex!

Ela deu um sorriso bobo e disse:

- Ah, imagino.

Ele deu um sorriso bobo também, retribuindo o dela, pareciam dois adolescentes... Então ele se virou e foi andando até a saída, mas antes de ir gritou:

- ATÉ MAIS HAVOC! CUIDE BEM DO ALPHONSE E DO TAMPINHA DE GARRAFA!

Ed veio correndo em velocidade máxima para arrancar alguns membros do coronel, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, ele já havia ido.

Riza estava com a mão no lugar onde o Coronel havia lhe dado um beijo, foi tão rápido, realmente um beijo por sedex... Só então ela entendeu a piada... Ficou rindo sozinha como uma boba... Havoc, Alphonse e Ed ficaram olhando pra ela com aquele olhar: Que bicho mordeu ela?

Percebendo que eles já estavam ali, Riza parou de imediatamente de rir, e disse:

- Bom, me desculpem pela demora, é que o Coronel tinha... muitos assuntos urgentes á tratar.

- Hehe... Assuntos urgentes hoje em dia são tratados de uma forma tão simpática não é Primeira Tenente? – Havoc deu um sorriso malicioso.

Riza deu um olhar fulminante (imaginem lasers saindo do olho dela e o acertando em cheio, é mais ou menos isso) em Havoc que resolveu completar imediatamente:

- Mas assuntos urgentes demoram mesmo e geralmente são muito sigilosos!!

Os irmãos olhavam a cena sem sacar muita coisa... Só queriam ter sua aula! Então Ed disse:

- Tenente... E nossa aula?

- Ah sim! Vocês estão com as armas não é?

- Sim!

- Ótimo, agora vou lhes ensinar como segurar armas desse tipo.

* * *

Roy estava muito feliz, MUITO MESMO! Tinha chamado Riza para ir ao baile, coisa que ele queria fazer há muito tempo e de quebra tinha conseguido xingar o nanico de aço... Aquele dia estava começando a render...

Estava indo até á Academia do Exército, queria marcar seu nome no horário de Domingo (A Academia do exército funcionava de segunda á segunda e para entrar lá tinha que ter dado o nome pelo menos um dia antes) afinal agora queria ficar na melhor aparência possível, e também fazia tempo que ele não treinava.

O resto do dia passou rápido. Riza acabou de dar aula para os meninos e foi fazer algumas compras, quando chegou em casa brincou um pouco com Hayate, tomou banho, jantou e ficou lendo manuais de novas armas que haviam sido encomendadas pelo Quartel o resto da noite até ficar com sono e ir dormir.

Roy foi até á academia e marcou seu horário, depois foi até a borracharia... O pneu do carro havia furado nas corridas e arrancadas que ele havia dado naquela tarde. Depois de ter o carro consertado voltou para casa, tomou um banho e foi jantar num pequeno restaurante no centro, aproveitou e passou na farmácia para comprar gel novo, quando voltou pegou alguns livros e ficou lendo até desmaiar de sono no sofá.

* * *

O Domingo passou rápido também, Roy acordou cedo, estava com dores terríveis porque havia dormido no sofá. Tomou um banho, comeu algumas torradas e foi até a academia militar, onde passou o dia inteiro fazendo exercícios, só parando para ir almoçar um salgado na cantina da academia, sua dor nas costas não havia passado quando ele saiu da academia lá pelas três horas (da tarde), então ele foi até ao Spa Militar, onde comprou uma massagem e aproveitou para cortar o cabelo, saiu de lá quando eram quase oito horas (ele esperou bastante, afinal não era fácil conseguir horário), foi para casa, tomou banho e foi dormir cedo, a segunda-feira não ia ser moleza.

Riza foi acordada por Hayate ás nove horas, tomou um banho, comeu torradas com manteira, deu ração á ele e depois foi levá-lo para passear, no caminho comprou o jornal... Depois de ler o jornal sentada num banco da praça enquanto Hayate brincava na grama, Riza comprou sorvetes para ela e para ele, ficou com Hayate no parque até meio dia, quando voltaram famintos para casa, onde ela pôs comida para ele e improvisou uns sanduíches. Á tarde ele estava cansado e foi dormir, já Riza foi chamada para testar as armas encomendadas que haviam chegado no quartel e que seriam usadas na segunda-feira pelos estudantes da academia. Ela chegou tarde em casa, aproximadamente dez da noite, então alimentou Hayate mais uma vez, mas como estava muito cansada, resolveu não jantar nada e foi direto dormir. Na segunda-feira teria muitos documentos para preencher.

Mas a Segunda-Feira prometia muito mais do que simples documentos a serem preenchidos.

**N/A: Mais um capítulo acabado! Espero que tenham gostado! Por Favor não me matem pelo quase beijo deles, é que eu quero explorar bem a coisa entendem... **

**E quanto às armas que a Riza deu aos irmãos, elas são reais, eu peguei os nomes e as definições das armas de dois jogos de tiro em primeira pessoa (Prism: Guard Shield e ****Americas Army: Special Forces).**

_**Lembrando que existem muitas pistas nesse capítulo**__**;P**_

**Deixem suas ****reviews (comentários)****, e mais uma vez, muito obrigada á quem comentar, eu a-m-o reviews! (comentários) Pra quem não sabe, é só clicar em ****Submit review**** aqui embaixo e deixar a mensagem... hehe.**


	10. Vestido

N/A: Chegamos ao capítulo 10

**N/A: Chegamos ao capítulo 10! Muito obrigada á todos! Sem vocês não teria passado nem do primeiro.**

**Vestido**

Segunda-feira.

Riza chegou ao QG ás sete horas, não queria topar com muita gente no corredor, sabia que as pessoas estavam achando que ela e o Coronel tinham um caso e a olhariam torto ou até fossem perguntar. Mas eles não tinham um caso. Só que quem iria acreditar na versão real? Ninguém. O povo adora um bom escândalo, apesar que não tinha nada de estranho duas pessoas ficarem juntas. Mas como os dois eram do exército, as coisas se agravavam um pouco. O exército se escondia, não havia muitas notícias sobre gente de lá de dentro, então um acontecimento daqueles envolvendo um Coronel (que nos jornais virou General) e sua subordinada parecia ser algo extremamente chamativo.

Como sempre ela foi a primeira a chegar na sala onde todos os dias desde que foram transferidos para a Central trabalhavam que nem loucos (ela pelo menos trabalhava). Aproveitou para descer até á secretaria e pedir que todos os papéis fossem enviados automaticamente, logo após isso caminhou até ao refeitório onde conseguiu dois bolinhos e uma caixa de leite, não queria aparecer no refeitório para o almoço.

Às oito horas os demais subordinados já haviam chegado, nenhum deles a fez nenhuma pergunta sobre o acontecido da sexta á noite. A conversa no grupinho era mais realista:

- Quem será que é o cara?

- Não sei Breda, só sei que ele vai se encontrar com a Primeira Tenente no baile.

- O de máscaras? Ah Havoc, desse jeito a gente nem vai ver a cara do sujeito.

- Calma Fallman, lembra que no fim da festa todos tem que tirar suas máscaras? È só a gente ficar de olho na máscara do cara que se aproximar da Primeira Tenente.

- E como a gente vai saber quem é ela?

Um silêncio pousou sobre eles. Fury tinha revelado uma falha no plano perfeito de Havoc. Como eles iriam saber quem era a Primeira Tenente? Então ele se lembrou que Mustang á acompanharia.

- Ei, junta aí. Não falem isso pra ninguém. Mas ela vai com o Coronel.

- Com o **coronel?**

**- **O que tem eu?

Todos olharam para trás e se depararam com Mustang, estava com uma cara de sono, mas seus ouvidos estavam bem atentos.

- Er, nada Coronel. Estávamos falando daquela moça da Floricultura que preferiu sair com o Senhor ao invés de sair com o Havoc.

- Ah sim... Se não me engano o nome dela era Jaqueline. – Ele começou a olhar para o alto, então se virou e foi andando até a sua mesa.

- Ufa, dessa a gente escapou por pouco né Havoc? Havoc!?

Havoc estava distante, parecia que tinham lhe cortado ao meio, seus olhos estavam perdidos, então ele se virou para os companheiros e disse melancolicamente:

- Então ela... ela saiu com ele? Ela tinha me dito que a mãe estava doente... – Ele parecia muito abatido, estava com aquele olhar "Sou um fracassado".

- Ah Cara, foi mal, não era pra você ficar sabendo assim...

Enquanto os outros tentavam consolar Havoc, Riza continuava mergulhada na pilha de relatórios, então Roy foi até a mesa dela, parou em frente e disse:

- As relações entre homens e mulheres são tão complicadas não é Primeira Tenente?

Ela não desviou os olhos dos papéis e respondeu:

- Como assim Coronel?

- Ué, agora o Havoc vai ficar daquele jeito por umas duas semanas. Até arrumar outra namorada.

- Entendo. – ela continuava olhando para os papéis, estava extremamente fria com ele, mas Roy não desistiu e continuou, queria apenas que ela olhasse para ele, mesmo que para isso ele tivesse que apelar para as mentiras.

- Falei com o meu amigo ontem, aquele que quer te conhecer.

Dessa vez ela parou de preencher os dados e olhou para ele. Tinha conseguido!

- Co-Coronel, acho... Acho melhor não falarmos sobre isso aqui.

- Hum, verdade, Bom dia Primeira Tenente, você está realmente ótima hoje. – Dizendo isso ele se virou e foi até a sua mesa assinar a pilha que ela já tinha preenchido.

Riza ficou quieta, olhando ele andar até a mesa e sumir atrás dos papéis. Ele nunca tinha dado bom dia pra ela antes e muito menos elogiado a sua aparência.

- OLÁ MEUS AMIGOS!

Todos se assustaram, Hughes tinha essa mania de entrar gritando. Ele deu olá para os outros subordinados e caminhou até a mesa de Riza, então disse:

- Primeira Tenente Hawkeye! Como vai?

- Muito bem... E o senhor?

- Estou ótimo! Ótimo!

- Porque tanta alegria Hughes?

- Ah Mustang, o baile está chegando... É um dos poucos dias que eu e a Gracia saímos pra dançar, e ela é a mulher mais perfeita dessa Terra. Já to até animado.

- Mas Hughes, hoje é dia 27, faltam 4 dias.

- Vinte e sete? – Riza se levantou, parecia extremamente espantada.

- É sim, o baile é dia 31... dia de Halloween.. algo de errado Primeira Tenente?

- Não Coronel. Nada. Desculpe. Estou preocupada no que vestir. – Ela se sentou novamente, faltavam quatro dias para o dia do baile e ela nem tinha arrumado um vestido, ela não estava preocupada com aquilo até dois dias antes, quando descobriu que tinha um encontro marcado naquela festa, se não fosse por isso, ela não iria.

- Ah, não precisa se preocupar. Hoje eu vou tirar folga á tarde porque vou com a Gracia ao centro comprar um vestido. Sabe como é, nem sobra tempo pra nada. Você pode ir conosco, a Gracia vai gostar de alguém que entende de roupas que nem ela.

- Ah, nesse caso eu acho que não vou poder ajudar, não entendo muito de roupas...

- Mas você é mulher e a Gracia adoraria ter uma companhia feminina com mais de 3 anos para acompanhá-la nas compras...

- Pensando por esse lado. Mas eu tenho que trabalhar e...

- Não! O Roy já te deu folga hoje a tarde, vocês nem tem muito serviço, afinal fizeram um bando de hora extra não é?

Roy imediatamente sacou a jogada de Hughes e disse:

- È isso mesmo. Pode ir Primeira-Tenente! Você já adiantou bastante trabalho, vá se divertir um pouco.

- Se está tudo bem para o senhor, então não vejo problema.

- Ótimo! Eu sabia que o Roy ia entender, bom, eu vou indo ligar para a Gracia.

Hughes saiu cantarolando pela sala, então voltou rapidamente e disse:

- E Mustang, você precisa de uma esposa! – dizendo isso foi andando normalmente pelo corredor até os telefones.

Havoc não perdeu a chance de ir até Riza e perguntar:

- Pretende vestir o que Primeira Tenente?

- Um vestido?

Os outros subordinados começaram a rir, então Havoc se recolheu para o seu canto de solidão... Dois foras no mesmo dia era muito para ele.

XxX

Centro da cidade. Uma e meia da tarde. Hughes e Riza com a farda militar indo ao encontro de Gracia. Fazia tempo que Riza não ia ás compras, só tinha ido ao centro fazer compras umas duas vezes desde que se mudara para a Central.

Gracia estava com um vestido até abaixo dos joelhos, uma sandália com tiras de corda e um chapéu daqueles que nós usamos para tomar sol e ir à praia. Hughes estava conversando com Riza sobre o modo que as pessoas organizavam as vitrines quando viu sua esposa, imediatamente esqueceu o assunto e foi correndo até ela:

- Meu chuchuzinho! Que saudadeees!

Os dois se abraçaram e deram um beijinho rápido. Hughes era um babão perto da mulher e da filha. Riza gostava disso nele, achava que o jeito que ele expressava o amor pela filha e pela esposa era extremamente bonito, mesmo sendo escandaloso.

- Amor, essa é a Primeira Tenente Riza Hawkeye. Você a conhece.

- Ah, olá Riza, posso te chamar de Riza não é?

- Claro, prefiro assim. Gracia não é?

- Isso mesmo. Bom, vamos, achei uma loja ótima ali na esquina.

- Querida, eu falei pra você me esperar.

- Calma amor, é que minhas amigas recomendaram essa loja.

Gracia pegou no ombro de Hughes e foram na frente até a loja. Enquanto Riza ficava olhando as vitrines das demais lojas que tinham por ali, sem contar os vendedores ambulantes que praticamente jogavam as coisas no seu rosto.

- Ei Riza, venha!

Logo que a Sra. Hughes á chamou, Riza se tocou que estava parada no meio do calçadão e tinha deixado os dois irem na frente, então ela foi ao encontro deles, não queria se perder em pleno centro.

A loja se chamava Fabulous&Incredible, era especializada em vender vestidos de festa, também era uma loja muito chique, e com certeza, muito cara.

Riza já havia morado na Central, mas nunca tinha tido chance de entrar numa loja tão bonita como aquela, e tinha tantos vestidos.

Uma vendedora ruiva apareceu e cumprimentou Gracia, com certeza ela achou que ela estava sendo escoltada por dois soldados, então Gracia disse:

- Trouxe uma amiga para comprar comigo, ela e eu queremos vestidos para uma festa social á noite.

A vendedora examinou bem a loja, então deduziu que a amiga fosse mesmo Riza.

- Ah Claro, pode deixar. Quais os seus nomes?

- Gracia e Riza.

- Bom Srtas., esperem um momento, eu já volto para tirar suas medidas.

A moça se afastou, então Hughes foi atrás de Gracia e disse:

- Bom amor, já vi que já conseguiram atenção suficiente. Vou em algum outro lugar comprar algo pra Elisia. – Deu um beijo na mulher e saiu rapidamente da loja.

A vendedora voltou com a fita métrica e pediu que as mulheres fossem até outra sala onde queria que elas se despissem para tirar as medidas certas.

Riza não podia fazer aquilo, ela tinha aquela tatuagem enorme nas costas, não queria que a vendedora visse. Então disse:

- E se eu já souber minhas medidas?

- Já sabe? Ah então por favor anote-as ali no caderninho enquanto eu tiro as medidas dela. – A vendedora apontou para Gracia.

Riza foi preencher os dados no caderno, como militar ela fazia esses tipos de medições todo mês, então sabia de cor e salteado todas as suas medidas.

Depois de preencher ficou esperando a vendedora terminar de medir Gracia.

Após terminar de medir, a vendedora ruiva pegou uma tabelinha de cores e foi colocando uma por uma na pele de Riza. As cores violeta e verde escuro foram as que ficaram mais bonitas. Riza preferia violeta. Então a mulher levou Riza até uma parte da loja onde só havia vestidos no tom violeta. Já Gracia se identificou com a cor verde musgo, e foi levada para uma sessão onde só havia vestidos verde musgo.

Enquanto as duas piravam tentando escolher os vestidos que eram um mais lindo que o outro, Hughes caminhava apressadamente pela rua, tinha comprado uma boneca para Elisia, mas precisava urgentemente achar Roy. Ele disse que estaria em frente á Raftel, uma padaria muito renomada na central.

E lá estava ele, sentado numa das mesas lendo jornal e tomando café. Então Hughes deu um de seus típicos gritos:

- HEY MUSTANG!

Roy queria fingir que não era com ele, mas Hughes foi até a mesa e se sentou numa das cadeiras vagas. Obs: Todos em volta olhando para ele como se ele fosse um louco varrido. Bom, ele era.

- Cara, elas já estão escolhendo os vestidos, se quiser fazer parte do plano apareça lá agora. E afinal, quem você deixou no seu lugar?

- O Armstrong aceitou passar a tarde no meu posto.

- Ah. – A visão de Armstrong ensinando os subordinados de Roy á fazer abdominais veio á cabeça de Hughes, mas ele preferia que não tivesse vindo.

Roy acabou o café, deixou o pagamento em cima da mesa e saiu com Hughes até a loja de vestidos, onde Gracia e Riza já estavam perto de escolher algo.

Riza tinha selecionado três vestidos para as provas. A-) Longo, com um pouco de decote B-) Era um pouco para baixo dos joelhos e tinha meio que uma parte plissada no busto. C-) Longo, tinha uma pequena cauda, a frente meio plissada.

Ela não era muito alta, tinha pouco mais que 1.60, mas um salto resolveria o problema.

Após provar cada um deles, achou que o vestido C tinha ficado melhor, era um baile chique, a elite militar estaria presente, então parecia o vestido apropriado.

Pediu para que a vendedora embrulhasse e foi até ao balcão pagar.

- São 1600 reais. Incluindo ajustes de acordo com a medida do corpo.

Riza quase engasgou, esperava que fosse caro, mas nem tanto.

**- Pode processar o pedido, eu pago.**

Riza quase teve um ataque. Ele ali na loja? Não, até ali? Era demais pra ela... Então disse:

- Não, eu vou pagar.

- Hãm, você vai comigo. Eu pago.

Riza se virou e se deparou com Roy, os olhos se cruzaram por uns segundos, então desviando daquele olhar ela disse:

- O vestido é meu.

- Mas o dinheiro vai ser meu. Sem mais.

- Coronel, o senhor não pode...

- Claro que posso. Se quiser eu compro esta loja e todos os seus vestidos. Posso muito bem comprar um vestido para a minha subordinada, amiga e companheira.

Ela ficou quieta, companheira? Amiga? Era impressão dela ou Roy Mustang estava tentando se aproximar? Bom, era de se esperar que sim. Afinal, eles iam ao baile juntos.

Roy pagou o vestido. Enquanto Hughes pagou o de Gracia (óbvio), então os quatro saíram da loja, Roy e Riza brigando para ver quem segurava a sacola com o vestido dela (Ele ganhou novamente e carregou as sacolas).

- Bom, já são quatro horas. Que tal passarem em casa?

- Desculpe Gracia. Não tenho tempo, sabe como é, cuidar do Hayate, guardar o vestido... Mesmo assim muito obrigada.

- Ah Riza, que pena. Mas passe em casa qualquer dia desses.

- Claro.

Riza se despediu de Gracia e Hughes, quando foi se despedir de Roy ele disse:

- Não vou te deixar carregar essa sacola até sua casa, pode amassar no táxi, eu te acompanho até lá.

- Não precisa Coronel, eu me viro.

- De forma alguma. Eu paguei o vestido, eu o levo até sua casa.

- Mas...

- Não! Eu comprei, eu levo. Considere como um presente.

Riza meio que corou, então disse:

- Tudo bem Coronel. Você leva.

- Certo, então você dirige, estou de carro.

- Pode deixar.

- Bom, então até mais Gracia.

- Até Roy...

- Ei Mustang – Hughes se aproximou e sussurou – Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira.

Roy deu um sorriso para disfarçar, se virou para Riza e disse:

- Meu carro está estacionado ali, vamos. – Ele deu o braço para ela que hesitou um pouco em aceitar, afinal eles estavam de farda.

- Não se preocupe Riza, é só um ato de cortesia. Não há nada demais. – Ela gelou com ele pronunciando o nome dela, mas resolveu aceitar o braço, afinal, não tinha mesmo nada demais.

O carro não estava muito longe, demorou uns 5 minutos para chegarem. Um dos cinco minutos mais inesquecíveis da vida deles. No meio do caminho foram parados por um vendedor de flores;

- O senhor não quer comprar uma flor para essa magnífica mulher?

- Hum, quantas flores você tem aí?

- Er, umas trinta.

- Quero todas.

- Todas? – Perguntou o vendedor meio sem acreditar.

- Coronel, pare com isso. – Riza estava envergonhada.

- Não, você merece muito mais que uma flor.

Dizendo isso Roy comprou todas as flores e o homem que as vendia as embrulhou num papel branco. Era um buquê simples, mas era bonito.

Depois de comprar as flores, andaram mais um pouco e chegaram no carro. Meia hora depois estava entrando no apartamento de Riza,

Hayate veio correndo alegremente e Riza brincou um pouco com ele. O cachorro viu Roy e começou a pular nele.

- Hayate, senta!

- Não precisa Riza, eu gosto de animais.

- Bom, então fica ai com o Hayate enquanto eu guardo o vestido.

- Não. Eu que tenho que guardar o vestido.

- Você disse que só queria trazer. Guardar é comigo.

- Não. Serviço completo.

- Coronel, isso já é demais!

- Haha, vem pegar a sacola então.

Roy saiu correndo e gritando "Me alcance se puder! Nossa, que lerda!" pelo apartamento como uma criança de cinco anos e o pior, ele estava segurando a sacola do vestido. Riza sabia que podia muito bem sacar uma arma e dar uns tiros para que ele tropeçasse, mas resolveu entrar na brincadeira e saiu correndo atrás dele. Hayate os seguindo e latindo.

Ela era rápida, ele também. Então ele foi abrindo as portas e contornando os móveis. Até a hora em que estavam no quarto de Riza. Era normal, um armário embutido numa das paredes, uma cama de casal (ela gostava de espaço) e uma penteadeira com poucos perfumes e cremes. No canto havia algumas caixas da mudança que ela nem tinha começado a mexer. Roy ficou de um lado da cama e ela do outro, então ele disse:

- Duvido que você me pega.

- Eu também. – Então ela mostrou as luvas dele.

- Co-como você pe...

- Há há, quem é o lerdo agora? – Dizendo isso ela saiu correndo, mas ele subiu na cama, pegou impulso e deu um pulo em cima dela, ambos caíram no chão, ele em cima dela, então ele a prensou contra o carpete e disse:

- Acho melhor você devolver essas luvas.

Ela não conseguia se mexer, mas mesmo assim disse:

- Você parece uma criança.

- Você também.

Os dois riram, mas foram parando aos poucos. Ele já havia parado e ficou olhando o rosto dela sorrir, examinando cada detalhe. Ela tinha uma pequena cicatriz no lábio inferior... O que a deixava mais especial. Então ele deixou escapar:

- Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci.

Ela ficou séria de repente, olhou para ele surpresa, o coração acelerado... Roy a olhava de um jeito diferente, parecia hipnotizado. Então ela disse:

- Coronel, o senhor está... bem?

- Melhor impossível, eu to aqui junto com você, a mulher mais linda que eu já vi e...

O rosto dele foi se aproximando, mas ela desviou e disse:

- Coronel, espera – Ela o empurrou de cima dela e se levantou, depois continuou:

- Eu sei que vamos juntos ao baile, mas isso não significa que eu queira outras coisas com o senhor. – Ela não queria falar isso, pois sabia que queria outras coisas. Mas se Roy era amigo do cara que gostava dela e o estava ajudando, podia ser um teste, e mesmo se não fosse ela não ia querer que chegasse o dia do baile e ela já tivesse traído o tal admirador até antes de conhecê-lo. Era uma questão de honra.

Ele estava surpreso, não pelo fora recebido, mas pelas suas ações naquele momento. Ele havia se deixado levar, o seu pensamento tinha sido mais forte que seu físico. Mas havia um jeito de sair dessa.

- Riza me desculpe. É que... É que eu estava...

- Fazendo um teste para o seu amigo?

Bom, não era o que ele tinha pensado, mas era melhor.

- Sim, me desculpe. Eu disse á ele que podia confiar em você, mas ele pediu que eu te testasse, me desculpe, por favor.

Ela chegou a ficar com pena dele. Parecia arrependido. Ele nem precisava pedir perdão, ela o perdoaria até se ele tivesse feito a coisa mais errada do mundo.

- Coronel...

- Por favor, me chama de Roy quando não estivermos no serviço.

- Roy, não se preocupe. Eu te perdôo.

Ele queria pular nela de novo, abraça-la, beija-la. Mas não podia. Por enquanto não. Se limitou a dizer:

- Obrigado.

Ficaram se olhando por uns segundos, até que Hayate apareceu e tentou pular no colo de Riza.

- Ah, quase me esqueci, seu vestido... Onde eu guardo? Não me venha com a desculpa que quer guardar. Já disse que eu comprei, eu guardo.

- Hum, já vi que não vai desistir. No armário. Terceira Porta.

- Certo.

Roy andou até o armário e colocou o vestido num cabide de madeira e o pendurou lá dentro. Aproveitou para dar uma olhada nas roupas dela. Até que viu um quepe. Era o quepe que ele usava em eventos militares como nomeações e coisas do tipo. Porque ela o guardava ali?

- Coro... Roy, algo errado?

- Não... Só estava pensando numa coisa. Nossa, já são cinco e meia! Tenho que voltar para o quartel...

- Eu vou com o senhor...

- Não, você tirou folga.

- Só para comprar o vestido, já posso voltar ao meu trabalho agora.

- Ri...

- Já disse que vou voltar.

- Tudo bem, eu já entendi.

Roy fechou o armário e foi seguindo Riza até a saída. Ela pediu que ele a esperasse lá fora enquanto ela alimentava Hayate e procurava um relatório que ela tinha feito de uma de suas últimas missões.

Novamente no carro, dessa vez ele dirigindo. Não conversaram durante o trajeto, ele apenas a olhava de vez em quando pelo retrovisor e vice versa. Pouco tempo depois estavam no QG, desceram do carro e entraram apressadamente, mas foram interrompidos no meio do caminho.

- Hey esquentadinho.

- Ah, olá do aço, onde está o seu irmão?

- Não interessa, só quero entregar isso aqui. – Ed entregou uma pequena pilha de papel ao Coronel e depois continuou - Ah, boa tarde Primeira Tenente.

- Boa tarde Edward.

- O Al está treinando com a arma dele, nós gostamos muito da sua aula.

- Ah, obrigada.

- Quando você poderá dar outra?

- Domingo que vem está bom para você?

- Está ótimo. Tchau Primeira-Tenente...

- E pra mim você não fala tchau? – Mustang o encarou.

- Não. – Ed deu as costas e saiu do QG.

- Que garoto mal educado.

- Você o provoca muito também.

- Ei, você ta de que de lado?

- Nenhum Coronel. Vamos, já deve ter muitos relatórios para o Senhor assinar.

- Nem me fala.

E assim os dois foram andando até a sala onde ficaram trabalhando até ás 20 horas, quando a hora extra acabava.

O resto foi normal, foram para suas casas, completaram a rotina da segunda feira (Embora aquela segunda não tenha sido muito rotineira). Cada um pensando no dia do baile. Cada um com seus motivos para isso.

**N/A: Acabou! Essa fic vai até o capítulo 12, portanto não desanimem, estamos na resta final e finalmente descobriremos quem é o admirador secreto de nossa querida Riza Hawkeye. Me desculpem a demora, é que essa semana foi muito corrida, poxa, eu também sou um ser humano. E aproveitem o começo das novas fics, uma Royai e outra de Avatar (quem gosta de histórias que tenham máfia vai amar essa). **

**Deixem reviews/comentários. (clique em submit review ali embaixo e seja feliz).**


	11. Aos passos de uma dança

N/A: Capítulo 11

**N/A: Capítulo 11. Simplesmente um dos mais difíceis de escrever, espero que gostem.**

**OBS: Para total absorção do capítulo, quando aparecer o número 1 coloquem para tocar no seu player a música: Por uma Cabeza – Carlos Gardel (tango do filme perfume de mulher). **

Aos passos de uma dança

Os dias passaram rápido. Já era véspera do baile e todos estavam muito ansiosos. Até o próprio Führer disse que iria naquele ano, pois o tradicional baile de máscaras estaria completando 100 anos e a edição daquela vez seria muito mais sofisticada.

Eram nove horas, todos estavam trabalhando, queriam acabar logo para se preocuparem com os detalhes do baile. No QG não se falava outra coisa, todo mundo queria saber se o outro já tinha um par e até que marca de vestido ou terno iriam vestir.

Na sala do Coronel Mustang não era diferente. A conversa entre os subordinados era mais ou menos essa:

- Pretendo levar minha nova namorada, ela é tão linda...

- Ah Havoc, por isso que você melhorou tão rápido, quem é a garota?

- Não te interessa Breda, eu quero fazer surpresa.

- Você também?

- Porque "eu também" Breda?

- Ué, o verdadeiro par da Primeira Tenente também quer fazer surpresa...

**- O que tem a Primeira Tenente? – **Roy apareceu de repente ao lado deles.

- Nada Coronel! Apenas estamos comentando sobre... O par dela.

- Ué Fallman, eu sou o par dela.

- Mas, tem o _admirador_ não tem?

- É, mas... Eu vou ser o par dela até que o cara apareça.

- Hum, mas senhor, com quem você vai ficar depois que a Primeira Tenente encontrar o par dela?

- Ah Fury... – Roy não tinha pensado nesse detalhe, e a pior coisa para um Coronel num baile chique era aparecer sozinho, o que os outros iriam pensar dele? Mas ele não queria chamar outra pessoa, ele só queria ir com Riza, e além disso o baile era de máscaras, era só ele ir embora antes do fim.

- OLÁ FUTUROS DANÇARINOS – Hughes entrou sorrindo e saltitando pela sala. Todos os olharam como se ele fosse um louco varrido, e era.

- Oi Hughes. – Roy disse meio desanimado.

- E aí Roy? Já adiantaram o serviço? Não querem ficar fazendo hora extra um dia antes do baile não é... – Ele estava extremamente animado.

- De forma alguma. Já temos muita coisa adiantada.

- Entendo. E vem aqui...

Hughes puxou Roy e disse:

- Hoje a noite a Gracia quer dar um jantar, apareça lá ás 20.

- Mas...

- Mas nada! Você tem que ir, senão ela vai ficar muito desapontada, já achou até aquela receita de lombo recheado que você tanto gosta.

- Seu chantagista, eu amo lombo recheado.

- Então apareça por lá, senão amanhã vou aparecer com lombo recheado para o almoço, e não vou dividir.

- E quem disse que eu vou querer?

- Não vai? Então eu vou ligar para a Gracia fazer outra receita e...

- NÃO, OK! EU VOU!

- Sabia que podia contar com você... – Hughes deu um sorriso cínico e Roy o olhou sarcasticamente, então sussurrou:

- E sobre aquele assunto?

- Ah, eu te falo hoje á noite tudo o que eu planejei.

- Agora você está mais do que certo que eu vou aparecer por lá. – Roy deu uma olhada na mesa vazia de Riza, ele não tinha á visto naquele dia ainda.

- Que bom que vai Mustang! Opa, ela chegou! Primeeiraa Teneeeenteeee!!

Riza tinha acabado de entrar na sala, estava voltando de uma de suas aulas de demonstração de tiro para os estudantes da academia, ainda não tinha falado com Roy, pois quando ele chegou, ela já havia saído para a demonstração...

- Olá Senhor Hughes, como vai?

- Ótimo! – Ele caminhou até Riza e disse:

- Quero que vá ao nosso jantar hoje á noite, Gracia quer muito que você vá... Ela adorou sua presença aquele dia na loja e vai ficar muito triste se você não for... Ela até pegou a receita daquela comida que você gosta... Como é mesmo... Lombo recheado.

- Er, é meio em cima da hora... Mas como ela já está se esforçando tanto, não custa eu arrumar um tempinho.

- Que bom! Às 20 esteja lá...! – "Como é fácil chantagear os outros pelo estômago!"

Roy tinha ido se sentar, mas agora que Riza tinha chegado à sala ele a estava olhando fixamente, queria muito falar com ela. Hughes não percebeu a atitude do amigo e continuou conversando com a Primeira Tenente.

- Ah, e á propósito Hawkeye, já viu as fotos da Elisia tomando chá com as bonecas?

- Er, presumo que não.

- AH, então veeeja!! – Hughes tirou uma carteira do bolso e uma das repartições se dividiu em vinte, cada uma com uma foto de Elisia, então ele continuou:

- Tirei folga ontem á tarde e resolvi bater algumas fotos dela, sabe como é, cresce tão rápido e bla bla bla...

Riza não sabia que comentário fazer, ela não estava acostumada com esse tipo de abordagem extremamente emocional. Roy percebendo o desconforto dela disse:

- Primeira Tenente, venha me explicar uma coisa sobre esse laudo agora!

Ela murmurou um "com licença" para Hughes e foi imediatamente até a mesa de Roy, então ele fez um sinal para que ela se aproximasse, e sussurrou:

- Ás vezes ele não se toca mesmo.

Ela sorriu e disse:

- Obrigada.

As mãos de Riza estavam sobre a mesa, então Roy deslizou suas mãos para cima das dela, as segurou e disse:

- Espero que a minha futura... Companheira de baile não tenha desistido.

- De forma alguma senhor. Não depois de o senhor ter me pagado o vestido e entregado em casa. – Ela deu um sorriso.

- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, por tanta dedicação. – Ele a encarou profundamente.

Riza corou um pouco, ainda não tinha se acostumado com os elogios que recebia dele. Ela sabia que eram elogiozinhos bobinhos, mas seu coração batia acelerado quando Roy dizia algo do tipo para ela.

O resto do dia passou normalmente, Roy não queria deixar Riza pensando que ele era um galanteador de primeira classe (embora ela já pensasse isso, e ele já fosse um) portanto não disse mais nada que não fosse estritamente profissional.

Naquele dia o expediente acabou ás 18 e meia, tinham conseguido adiantar bastante trabalho durante o dia, e as horas extras dos outros dias tinham colaborado muito.

Riza e Roy eram sempre os últimos a sair da sala, afinal eram os encarregados de cuidar dos relatórios, laudos e tudo o que fosse documento militar ali. Estava tudo silencioso e só se ouvia o farfalhar dos papéis e os passos de cada um. Então ele decidiu dizer algo:

- Hey Primeira Tenente.

- Sim Coronel.

- Bem, você vai ao jantar do Hughes não é...

- Sim senhor, o senhor também foi convidado não é?

- È! E eu estava pensando, já que eu vou e você também vai... Você não... Você não quer que eu te pegue na sua casa? – Ele falou essa última frase rapidamente, e por incrível que pareça, estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Ah – Ela se surpreendeu com o pedido, é claro que ela gostaria de ir com ele, então num impulso ela respondeu:

- Claro que sim! Eu adoraria ir com você!

Dessa vez quem se surpreendeu era ele, ela tinha aceitado de primeira? Ele não tinha levado um tiro? Mas Roy não estava reclamando afinal era exatamente essa resposta que ele queria ouvir.

- Ótimo! Então ás 20 eu estarei lá.

- Ãnh, certo. – Riza estava inconformada com o seu impulso, ela tinha aceitado sem nem pensar nos prós e contras, dessa vez o seu inconsciente tinha falado mais alto e ela não estava acostumada com isso, sempre tinha se controlado muito bem diante do Coronel.

- Bom, eu já vou indo... Quer carona?

- Clar... Não precisa Coronel, minha casa é mais longe que a sua.

- Não tem problema, eu te levo... Ir andando vai te deixar cansada demais.

- Mas eu sempre andei até lá, é minha caminhada.

Ele a olhou de cima á baixo enquanto pensava _"Bah...Como se ela precisasse de exercício_", então rapidamente pensou num jeito de acompanhá-la:

- Já sei! Eu vou andando com você, também preciso caminhar e uma moça como você não pode andar sozinha pela cidade ao anoitecer.

Aquela havia sido a pior justificativa que ela já tinha ouvido, de todas as mulheres da central, ela era uma das que mais sabia se defender... Roy percebendo o péssimo argumento que tinha dado tentou consertar:

- Okey, você sabe se defender, mas ultimamente eu só tenho andado de carro, eu quero andar um pouco, tomar ar...

- Entendo... Então vamos. – Ela foi saindo da sala o abandonando.

Percebendo que estava sendo deixado para trás, Roy imediatamente deixou a chave do carro em cima da mesa e saiu correndo atrás de Riza.

Saíram do QG juntos, estava meio frio e o casaco da farda não era algo útil o suficiente para protegê-los do frio. Roy estava com o sobretudo negro nas mãos, já Riza não tinha nenhum casaco que pudesse colocar. Ele percebeu que ela estava passando frio, então disse:

- Er, Riza, está com frio?

Ela olhou para ele e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, depois voltou a olhar para frente. Ele não havia entendido direito, mas pensou que aquilo fosse um sim já que ela estava encolhida e seus braços se seguravam.

- Pode ficar com o meu casaco, eu não estou com frio.

Sem nem ouvir uma resposta ele colocou o casaco nos ombros dela, ela parou por um instante e murmurou "obrigada". Riza estava perplexa, o casaco dele era tão... Quente, e tinha o cheiro dele, assim como o quepe que ela guardava em seu armário.

Caminharam sem dizer nada, ás vezes ele a olhava pelo canto do olho, ela estava linda no casaco preto. Como ele queria tirar uma foto dela daquela forma. Já Riza ficava acarinhando o casaco e de vez em quando dava uma olhada em Roy.

Chegaram á casa dele, que era mais perto do QG. Ele já ia subir quando ela disse:

- Espere, o seu casaco. – Ela já estava tirando quando ele respondeu:

- Não precisa, você me entrega quando eu for te buscar mais tarde.

Roy desceu o degrau da escada que levava ao piso superior onde haviam os apartamentos, foi até Riza e colocou as mãos em seus ombros, lhe deu um beijo no rosto e arrumou o casaco nos ombros dela.

- Pronto, assim o casaco fica melhor. Boa noite Riza.

- Boa noite Coronel.

- Coronel?

- Boa noite Roy.

- Assim está melhor. – Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos que faz até defunto suspirar e subiu as escadas deixando uma Riza completamente atordoada na calçada. Ela tocou o rosto no lugar que ele havia beijado, ela amava e odiava quando ele fazia esse tipo de coisa. Odiava porque ela sempre ficava parecendo uma tonta quando ele fazia isso e amava porque simplesmente amava tudo nele, até a forma que ele fazia esse tipo de coisa.

Quando chegou em casa ela colocou o casaco no guarda roupa, tirou a farda e foi tomar um banho para relaxar. Depois foi colocar comida para Hayate, Fury tinha passado e o levado para passear ou algo do tipo e quando voltasse era certeza que o mascote estaria faminto. Depois ela foi ver o que poderia vestir.

Enquanto isso Roy já tinha tomado banho e havia colocado uma calça cinza escuro quase preta, uma blusa social branca de manga comprida, sapatos marrom, um colete cáqui e uma gravata da mesma cor da calça. Dessa vez ele decidiu não usar gel. Olhou para o relógio, eram 19:45.

Riza decidiu vestir uma blusa de gola alta preta, um casaco cinza, uma saia vinho escuro e scarpins (scarpans) marrom escuro. Fez um coque clássico no cabelo e foi pegar o casaco de Roy, não que ela quisesse devolver.

Ás 20 horas ele chegou ao apartamento dela, decidiu subir já que não havia nenhum porteiro para avisá-la e se ele buzinasse poderia acordar alguém.

Riza estava sentada no sofá esperando Roy chegar, eram 20 horas. De repente aquela voz forte disse através da porta:

- Riza, sou eu, Roy! Riza!

Não havia dúvidas que era ele. Riza levantou e abriu a porta, ambos se surpreenderam com a beleza um do outro. Ele estava incrivelmente sexy com aquele colete e ela estava atraente demais naquela saia; (_Obs: o comprimento da saia vai até um pouco abaixo da batata da perna e um dos lados é aberto até a coxa_).

- Uau, você está muito... Diferente. (era uma das poucas coisas que veio além de gostosa ou algo do tipo).

- Ah, obrigada Coronel.

- Coronel?

- Roy.

- Hehe, vamos indo, Hughes vai surtar se nos atrasarmos muito.

- Com certeza. Espera um pouco, eu vou pegar o seu casaco.

Ela entrou rapidamente e recolheu o casaco que estava em cima do sofá.

A viagem não demorou muito e o diálogo entre eles não foi muito produtivo, só conversaram sobre o trânsito que estava ficando cada vez pior. Ao chegarem na casa de Hughes perceberam que não eram os únicos que haviam sido convidados, havia mais três carros em frente á casa e um jazz animado tocava lá dentro.

Ao chegarem na porta Roy bateu discretamente, e Riza apertou a campainha. Então um Hughes extremamente animado apareceu e deu boas vindas ao casal:

- Oi!! Que bom que vieram! Entrem!! A festa está ótima! Gracia! Coloca mais dois pratos na mesa, o Roy e a Riza chegaram!

Hughes pegou a mão de cada um e foi os arrastando até a sala principal, onde havia três homens tocando piano, violino e trompete. E três casais estavam sentados á mesa conversando. Quando viram Roy e Riza pararam imediatamente e esperaram que Hughes fosse os apresentando:

- Roy, Riza, esse é o General Horms do Sul e a sua esposa Amélia, aqueles são o Doutor Morris e sua esposa Doutora Lúcia, e aqueles são a Generala Roz e seu marido Coronel Yan.

Roy e Riza acenaram para todos, até que Hughes disse:

- E esses são o Coronel Mustang e sua subordinada e Primeira Tenente Riza Hawkeye.

- Coronel Mustang? O herói de Ishbal? Prazer em conhecê-lo! – Um homem de meia idade apresentado como Doutor Morris se levantou e cumprimentou Roy, os outros fizeram o mesmo. Riza saiu dali e foi cumprimentar Gracia que estava ajustando os últimos detalhes da comida a ser servida.

A noite começou a passar rápido, já eram 22 horas e todos continuavam conversando animadamente. As mulheres conversavam sobre seus casamentos e os homens sobre a última corrida de cavalos. Riza e Roy não sabiam muito sobre os assuntos, uma vez que ele não gostava de corridas e ela nunca havia se casado. Um estava de costas para o outro.

- O Horms vive roncando á noite. Tem vez que eu não consigo dormir e vou dormir no quarto das minhas filhas.

- Ah Amélia, o meu Morris vive acordando toda noite para comer algo, ele passou essa mania ao nosso filho que hoje já tem quinze anos.

- Hahaha, o Hughes está com a mania de viver tirando fotos da Elisia durante as folgas.

- O Roz está entrando na crise dos cinqüenta, ele faz de tudo para arranjar um tempo para ir á alguma corrida com os nossos filhos, uma vez que eles já tem quase 13 anos.

- A senhora teve gêmeos?

- Sim Riza... É realmente trabalhoso ter que cuidar daquela dupla, mas me diga, você é casada ou tem filhos?

- Não...

- Está namorando?

- Não... Não tenho muito tempo pra isso.

- Ah querida, você não pode dedicar toda a sua vida ao trabalho, nós mesmas temos muita coisa a fazer e nossos maridos também, mas mesmo assim sempre arranjamos um tempinho.

- É, eu sei... Eu tenho um cachorro.

- Um cachorro? Já é o começo. Você é nova não é?

- Sim, tenho 21...

- Ah, que idade maravilhosa, nessa época eu e o Morris nos conhecemos. E a propósito, você tem o Mustang não tem?

- Er... – Riza engasgou com o suco que estava tomando, depois de uns leves tapas nas costas prosseguiu – Não, eu e o Coronel não temos nada demais, somos apenas amigos.

- Hum, que pena, vocês formam um casal bonitinho. Até lembram eu e o Yan quando éramos jovens. Invista nesse Coronel querida, ele parece ser um bom partido.

Hughes estava observando a conversa e pediu para que a mini orquestra tocasse um tango, então disse:

- Vamos dançar! A noite está linda!

Depois ele sussurou algo para o General Horms, este levantou-se e sentou-se perto de Roy:

- Olá.

- Oi, ótima festa não.

- Sim, não vai dançar rapaz?

- Não, eu não tenho par.

- E aquela linda jovem que veio com você? Aposto que quer chamá-la para dançar.

- Bem, eu não sei se ela vai aceitar.

- Só vai saber tentando não é... Vá lá... – O general levantou e foi dançar com sua esposa.

Hughes chegou perto de Roy e disse:

- Essa é sua chance garanhão, chame-a para dançar. – Ele só disse isso e foi dançar com Gracia.

Roy se levantou e foi perto de Riza, ela o olhou meio que desconfiada, então ele disse:

- Er, Riza, eu sei que não tem muito a ver mas... Você gosta de dançar?

- Se eu gosto? Sim. Mas é que eu não sei dançar.

- Isso não é problema, minha mãe era professora de dança, eu posso te ensinar.

- Eu tenho medo... De errar.

- Não se erra no tango. E eu duvido que não exista ai dentro de você uma verdadeira dançarina de tango, dá pra ver nos seus olhos que você ta morrendo de vontade de ir lá.

- Roy, não... Eu vou errar.

- Não vai não! Eu vou te ajudar! Vem! Onde está aquela mulher decidida e forte que eu conheço? Vem, pega minha mão, dança comigo.

Ele estendeu a mão, e após hesitar um pouco ela finalmente cedeu, tirou o casaco e juntos foram até a pista de dança. 1

Chegando á pista, Roy puxou a mão esquerda de Riza para seu ombro e colocou a própria mão esquerda nas costas dela, as mãos direitas que estavam livres se seguraram.

Os passos foram se alternando e rapidamente os dois estavam no meio da pista, Roy a girou e continuaram a dançar normalmente, dois pra lá, dois pra cá.

Ele segurou a cintura dela e a levou para a esquerda, depois a puxou novamente para a posição inicial, continuaram dançando com os passos alternados, juntos davam algumas voltas na pista, até que ele a segurou em seu braço e a desceu, depois puxou novamente, ela sorriu, ele retribuiu com aquele sorriso matador. E continuaram dançando, ela estava olhando fixamente para os passos dele, então ele disse:

- Não se preocupe, olhe pra mim, não para os meus sapatos.

Ela levantou o olhar, e os dois se aproximaram um pouco, um olhando nos olhos do outro, o refrão da música chegou e Roy com um gesto rápido conduziu Riza para longe e depois a puxou para perto dele novamente, os rostos praticamente colados, passos rápidos foram introduzidos, a música os contagiava. Roy a girou e a conduziu para longe novamente, depois a puxou até ele e deram várias voltas juntos pelo salão. Ele a desceu novamente e puxou para bem perto dele, os olhos se encarando, os corpos dançando graciosamente.

Nem perceberam que os outros casais haviam parado para observar maravilhados á dança espetacular dos dois. Hughes sorria feliz para o resultado do seu jantar.

Enquanto isso os dois continuavam nos seus passos de dança extremamente interados, Roy a guiava e iam e voltavam pelo salão, ele a segurou por trás, os braços se enlaçando e os pés num ritmo acelerado. Ele a rodopiou e a puxou para perto dele novamente, mas dessa vez os rostos só não se aproximaram como as bochechas se tocaram, ele prensou Riza contra o corpo dele e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Você me disse que não sabia dançar.

Ela sentiu um arrepio, mas não resistiu e rebateu no ouvido dele:

- Eu não sei mesmo... O professor que é muito bom.

Ele deu um sorriso e a girou, depois a prensou contra ele novamente e a levou até o chão, levantou Riza em um puxão rápido que fez o coque da cabeça dela se soltar um pouco, ela riu, ele também. Então os passos foram cessando, e ele fez o último rodopio nela e acabaram na pose clássica. As testas coladas, as mãos direitas levantadas para cima, enquanto as esquerdas continuavam no mesmo lugar que tinham começado, uma das pernas dela enganchando no corpo dele.

De repente vieram as palmas e só então eles perceberam que estavam sendo assistidos todo aquele tempo. Ambos coraram muito. A Generala Roz foi a primeira a dizer algo:

- Nossa, vocês até me deixaram emocionada, dançaram de uma forma tão... Profunda!

- Realmente foi um espetáculo. – Disse o General Horms mexendo no bigode.

E todos os elogiaram, até que Hughes soltou a pérola:

- Até parecia que estavam apaixonados... – Então ele deu aquele sorriso cínico.

Roy olhou Hughes com aquele olhar "Te mato na saída" e Riza ficou meio que... Paralisada.

Para quebrar o clima o Doutor Morris disse:

- ENTÃO, estou morrendo de fome!

- Ótimo! A comida já esta nos esperando! – Disse Gracia.

Todos ficaram com água na boca quando olharam aquela mesa repleta de assados e tortas tanto salgadas quanto doces. Também havia champagne e vinho. A mesa era comprida e tinha uma toalha vinho com detalhes prata.

Hughes se sentou numa ponta e Gracia se sentou á sua direita, Riza se sentou ao lado dela. Roy se sentou á esquerda de Hughes, ele estava de frente com Gracia.

O jantar foi tranqüilo, todos conversaram, comeram e beberam, Roy sempre que podia olhava Riza e vice-versa. Hughes percebendo que os dois não paravam de dar olhadas um para o outro disse:

- Pessoal, se vocês quiserem podem ir ali fora tomar um ar, está meio abafado aqui dentro.

Roy não havia se tocado e continuava devorando o lombo recheado, então Hughes deu um chute nele, Roy olhou imediatamente com aquela cara "Isso doeu retardado!", então Hughes apontou a cabeça para Riza e para a porta da frente.

- Está com torcicolo querido?

- Não amor, foi só um pequeno mau jeito, já passou.

Hughes continuou fazendo o sinal até que Roy se tocou e disse:

- Preciso ir lá fora tomar um pouco de ar, ah, esqueci minhas luvas no carro.

- Acho que eu posso ir com você. – Riza meio que fez um sinal com a mão que lembrava á uma arma, então Roy disse:

- Ótimo! Então vamos. – Ele sabia que se dissesse que estava desprotegido e queria ir lá fora, Riza faria menção em acompanhá-lo.

Saíram discretamente da sala de jantar e seguiram para o carro, no caminho ele disse:

- Você é uma mentirosa. – Ela o olhou surpresa e disse;

- Como assim? Porque??

- Você me disse que não sabia dançar. – Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio e murmurou "Mas eu não sei mesmo". Ele aproveitando essa brecha chegou bem perto dela e a prensou contra o carro.

Riza não teve reação, ficou olhando para o rosto dele. Roy se aproximou e sussurou no ouvido dela:

- Você é a dançarina mais linda que eu já vi... – Dizendo isso ele tirou o coque dela e os cabelos loiros caíram graciosamente pelas costas.

- Gosto deles soltos.

- Roy, pára com isso.

Ele até pretendia, mas não conseguia, o impulso falava mais alto do que a razão.

- Não posso parar. Eu sei que você quer...

Ela o encarou surpresa, ele colocou a mão na nuca dela e num puxão os rostos já estavam separados por milímetros. Ele pegou as mãos dela e as colocou no ombro dele. Nenhum dos dois queria parar. Foram se aproximando, aproximando até que os lábios se tocaram e aquele arrepio na espinha apareceu, ele a puxava para perto de si e o beijo dos dois ia ficando cada vez mais consumido pelo inconsciente, tudo que eles sempre desejaram todos aqueles anos era isso.

Soltaram-se por um instante, ela ainda não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo, ele também sabia que tinha feito burrada, mas não queria parar, não agora que tinha ido tão longe. Mas dessa vez a razão falou mais alto, se eles fossem mais longe o plano que ele e Hughes tinham tramado iria por água abaixo e talvez ela nunca mais olhasse na cara dele. Então com muito pesar ele baixou o olhar e disse:

- Desculpe. Pode me estapear, me xingar, eu mereço.

- Não... Eu que me deixei levar... Não foi culpa sua.

- Mas também não foi sua.

Os dois olharam para o chão, então ela disse:

- Acho que podemos repartir a culpa.

- Sim... – Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e perguntou o que mais estava o incomodando - Mas, você ainda vai comigo ao baile não é?

- Eu preciso conhecer esse homem que diz gostar de mim.

- Ah... Sim. – Ele abaixou o olhar. – Quer ir embora? Acho que não tem mais clima para ficarmos aqui...

- Seria uma boa idéia. – Os dois entraram na casa de Hughes e se despediram de todos. Então Hughes perguntou:

- Roy, o que aconteceu? Vocês dois estão estranhos.

- Eu a beijei...

- O quê? Como assim você a beijou? Mustang, e o nosso plano?

- O impulso falou mais alto, depois do tango e tudo o mais, não deu pra me segurar.

- O que você falou para ela?

- Pedi desculpas, ela também pediu.

- Hum, ela vai amanhã ao baile com você?

- Ela disse que sim.

- Então não tem problema, vamos considerar como um detalhe. Agora a leve para casa.

- Claro, não tem mais jeito de ficar aqui.

- Certo, vai lá... Amanhã a gente se vê.

- Até Hughes.

Roy acabou de se despedir e foi saindo da casa. Riza já estava o esperando dentro do carro.

Durante o trajeto não haviam dito nada um para o outro, o clima estava muito pesado, era como se eles quisessem dizer mil coisas um para o outro e não pudessem... E queriam, mas não conseguiam dizer nada.

Roy a deixou no apto dela e a viu subir as escadas, depois foi para casa, onde tomou uma ducha fria e foi direto para a cama, tentar dormir. Não parava de pensar no que havia acontecido.

Riza também não conseguia parar de pensar naquele beijo, havia sido algo tão espontâneo, tão real, tão inacreditável. Ela não conseguia acreditar que eles tinham se beijado, que tinham dançado juntos! Queria pensar em como falaria com ele agora sem pensar naqueles momentos... E além disso, agora, mais do que nunca, ela tinha certeza que o amava.

A noite não foi fácil para nenhum dos dois, ambos mergulhados em seus pensamentos e filosofias. Mas o dia logo viria, e com ele todas as grandes surpresas.

**N/A: Isso aí pessoal, esse foi um dos capítulos mais difíceis para escrever, mas acho que valeu a pena, agora é só esperar pelo último e decisivo capítulo, com direito á revelação do nosso misterioso admirador.**

**Outras sugestões de músicas para se ouvir lendo fics românticas:**

**Live Forever – Oasis / Talk About it – Eman (trilha sonora internacional de malhação)/ John Lennon – Jealous Guy / Last Song - Gackt / Brothers - Full Metal Alchemist / Eu que não amo você – Engenheiros do Hawaii / Preciso Dizer que te amo – Cazuza / Blue Bird – Naruto / Ten Ten's Theme – Naruto / Jaded – Aerosmith / Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park / All Good Thing come to an End – Nelly Furtado / Coisas Que eu sei – Danni Carlos / Someday – Nickelback / Hey Jude – The beatles / ****Life is Like a Boat – Bleach / entre outras (w)**

**Geralmente eu ouço as músicas acima para escrever as fics… Não tem nada de metal ou coisa do tipo, são músicas mais... calminhas.**

**Deixem reviews (comentários)! (Não sabe como? Só apertar em submit review ali embaixo e deixar seu comentário).**

**Como eu sei que a Riza tem 21 anos? ****A teoria está na minha short fic One Piece of Peace. w**

**Beijoos, e obrigada por lereem!**


	12. Por detrás das máscaras

N/A: Depois de um tempinho, e muita pressão por parte dos amigos que lêem a fic, aqui está o último capítulo

**N/A: Antes de tudo, obrigada á todos os leitores.**

**Depois de um tempinho, muita pressão, horas á fio procurando inspiração que me renderam explosões de inspiração resultantes em um último capítulo com dezessete páginas. Chegamos ao fim. Realmente dá meio que uma dor por terminar. Mas finalmente vocês vão saber quem é o admirador de nossa Primeira Tenente, não só vocês, Roy também descobrirá ;P**

_Por detrás das máscaras._

A manhã chegou sorrateiramente. O tempo estava estável, parecia o começo de um dia perfeito.

Roy acordou com dor nos pés, fazia tempo que não dançava e a ousadia da noite anterior tinha acabado com ele. Riza também acordou um caco, a vontade de ir para o QG era zero, mas era o dia do baile e todos queriam resolver qualquer pendência no quartel que pudesse atrapalhá-los em relação á festa.

Já eram dez horas, Riza estava preenchendo uma parte dos relatórios enquanto Havoc ia fazendo telefonemas e coisas do tipo. Roy não havia chegado.

- Olá Amigos! – Hughes entrou animadamente na sala, quebrando o clima "concentrado" da sala.

- Oi.

- Oi? Como estão desanimadooos! Se animem! O grande dia é hoje!!

Todos os subordinados de Roy o olharam com uma cara tipo "Dá licença! Estamos tentando trabalhar!". Hughes pareceu não se tocar do clima contra ele e foi adentrando a sala, então viu a mesa de Roy vazia, olhou para os lados, ali estava a Primeira Tenente, seria o momento perfeito para conversar com ela.

- Primeira Tenente.

- Sim?

- Preciso falar urgentemente com você.

Riza se levantou e foi até Hughes, este pegou o braço dela e a levou para fora do quartel, enquanto andavam pelo corredor ele disse:

- Sabe Primeira Tenente, existem ótimas pessoas aqui no Quartel.

- Eu sei.

- Hum, o Roy me contou o que houve ontem.

Riza gelou, ele a tinha beijado na noite anterior e hoje isso já tinha virado fofoca? De repente ela ficou com uma raiva intensa de Roy.

- Calma, ele só contou para mim se é o que está pensando. E eu não sou um fofoqueiro muito bom. Só queria te dizer que... Preste mais atenção nos detalhes.

Ela o olhou meio sem saber o que dizer, não sabia que expressão fazia, então se limitou a encará-lo, Hughes percebendo que ela não havia entendido completou:

- Você vai entender melhor hoje á noite. Vocês dois.

E assim Hughes a deixou no corredor pensando no que ele havia dito, porque ele não dizia as coisas claramente? Riza não era muito boa em decifrar mensagens nas entrelinhas, principalmente quando elas vinham de alguém tão imprevisível como Maes Hughes.

Roy chegou ao quartel ás nove e meia, todos estavam na sala, menos Riza. Ele pensou em perguntar por ela, mas achou que isso não pegaria muito bem para os dois, se limitou a esperá-la sentado em sua mesa, assinando os relatórios... Sabia que ela tinha ido ao quartel naquele dia, afinal os relatórios diários estavam com a letra dela, talvez tivesse saído para ir ao banheiro ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Coronel?

- Sim Fuery.

- O Coronel de Brigada Hughes veio lhe procurando.

- Ele informou onde iria?

- Não, ele apenas saiu com a Primeira Tenente, disse que era um assunto importante.

- Saiu com a Ri... Digo, com a Primeira Tenente?

- Sim senhor.

- Hum, o que será que aquele louco está planejando?

- Senhor?

- Ah? Ah, nada não Fuery, estava pensando alto.

- Certo.

Roy continuou assinando os relatórios, dessa vez muito nervoso. O que será que Hughes queria com Riza? Será que ele iria contar tudo sobre o Admirador Secreto? Será que ele iria contar que eles na verdade não sabiam nada sobre o tal homem e que conseguiram bolar um plano depois de confiscarem a correspondência dela? A cabeça de Roy estava á mil quando ele viu Riza entrando na sala, ela parecia normal e não lhe deu nenhum tiro, é, parecia que Hughes não era tão louco assim.

Ela deu um olhar rápido pra ele, as memórias da noite anterior, da dança e do beijo vieram a sua cabeça, isso era muito mal. Teria mesmo que conviver com aquelas lembranças para o resto da vida? E porque ele havia feito aquilo? Era impossível que ele gostasse dela, só devia estar "aproveitando o momento", assim como ele devia fazer com todas as mulheres com quem saía. Riza desejava no fundo de seu coração que isso não fosse verdade, mas a razão e a lógica conspiravam juntas á seu favor, Roy era conhecido como o maior "pegador" da Central, era de se esperar que quisesse sua colega de trabalho para sua coleção.

O que ela não sabia é que Roy fazia isso para tentar preencher o vazio que sentia, ele procurava desesperadamente achar alguém que pudesse dizer: Essa é a minha garota. Mas por mais perfeita que a mulher fosse, ele não estava feliz, pois todas as garotas com quem ele ficava o lembravam Riza de alguma forma. No começo ele não sabia explicar o porquê, achava que fosse apenas resultado da árdua convivência rotineira do trabalho, mas agora ele sabia, desde o começo ele amava Riza, só não havia percebido antes. E agora estava disposto á correr atrás do tempo perdido.

Roy continuou sentado assinando os relatórios, ela também se sentou e começou a preenchê-los... Quem via a cena por fora nem imaginavam o conflito que se passava na cabeça dos dois, que mesmo parecendo extremamente calmos, em seus interiores não passavam de uma pilha de ansiedade.

Havoc entrou sorrindo na sala e disse aos berros:

- EU FINALMENTE CONSEGUI BEIJAR MINHA NAMORADA!

A reação dos outros não foi muito receptiva, e daí que ele tinha beijado a namorada? Era normal acontecer esse tipo de coisa entre namorados não era?

- E o que tem isso?

- Ah Breda, ela é muito conservadora sabe? Eu ralhei muito para convencê-la, mas foi lindo! Quando nossos lábios se tocaram eu senti que ela é a garota sabe? Deu até aquele frio na espinha e...

- Chega Havoc! – Roy levantou e disse isso em alto e bom som. – Ele estava se segurando para não beijar Riza naquele momento, além de se sentir extremamente injustiçado, porque Havoc podia beijar a mulher que amava quando quisesse e ele não? Isso era muita injustiça.

- Isso mesmo Segundo Tenente Havoc, o quartel não é lugar para esse tipo de assunto. – Dessa vez quem disse algo foi Riza, ela também estava bem atordoada pensando em mil e tantas maneiras do porque Roy a havia beijado e se segurando para não ir até ele e lhe tascar outro beijo, então ela pegou os documentos já preenchidos e assinados e saiu nervosamente da sala. Já Roy fechou a gaveta com tal força que a mesa balançou.

Todos meio que se espantaram com a reação dos dois, geralmente Roy e Riza nem prestavam atenção nas conversas entre os outros subordinados, e quando prestavam não se importavam com as coisas ditas. Porque tanta coisa por um assunto tão besta como um beijo? Tinha dias que Havoc falava coisa bem pior e eles nem ligavam.

Minutos depois Riza voltou à sala e esbarrou com Roy, que estava ajudando Fallman á levar uma caixa pesada para a secretaria. Ele simplesmente soltou a caixa e ficou olhando Riza como um garoto de treze anos olha uma playboy, já Riza ficou extremamente envergonhada (de tal maneira que todos puderam perceber). Mas no fim das contas quem levou o pato foi Fallman, a caixa caiu em seu pé, e bem, não foi uma cena muito bonita de se ver.

Na hora do almoço todos se sentaram na mesma mesa. Havoc, Fuery, Breda e Fallman (com o pé enfaixado) perceberam que Roy e Riza não se falaram muito, e constantemente davam umas olhadas um no outro. Quando estavam voltando á sala Riza foi ao banheiro, Roy ficou a observando até ela virar o corredor.

- Uau Coronel, o que houve entre vocês?

- O que? Sobre o que está falando Havoc?

- Ah, vocês não sabem disfarçar. Todos nós percebemos.

- Como assim?

- Você fica olhando ela, sei lá... Como se ela fosse uma Playboy... E ela nunca foi de olhar o senhor...

- Playboy? Havoc! Não compare a Primeira Tenente com algo tão... Diferente dela.

- Hum, por acaso o senhor a viu tão bem a ponto de dizer que ela é diferente de uma Playboy?

- Havoc! Pare de dizer coisas tão baixas! Eu exijo respeito!

- Ok, desculpe, eu vou maneirar. Mas fala sério senhor, o que houve?

- Nada. – Roy estava ficando irritado.

- Nada mesmo? Vocês mudaram muito depois daquele jantar na casa do Hughes.

- Bom, não houve nada entre nós, e mesmo se houvesse não é da sua conta. Nunca parou para raciocinar que hoje é o dia do baile? Nós vamos juntos, é por isso.

- Hum, tudo bem então. Não está mais aqui quem falou.

Um silêncio se estendeu, até que uma voz conhecida cortou o clima pesado.

- E aí esquentadinho?

- Do aço? O que faz aqui?

- Só entregando uns relatórios, soube que amanhã todo mundo vai estar de ressaca.

- E aí chefinho, vai ao baile hoje à noite?

- Claro que sim Breda... A Winry me mataria se eu não a levasse...

- Uau, o chefinho já engatou com a mocinha?

- Não é nada disso. – Ed ficou extremamente nervoso e gaguejando tentava contornar a situação.

- Bo-Bom, é... É que eu e a Winry, é que, nós, nós... Somos só amigos falou? NADA ALÉM DISSO! Tenho que achar o padre... Quer dizer, o cara que pega esse relatório.

- Sou eu Do Aço.

- Ah, então toma.

Ed entregou os papéis para Roy e sumiu de vista, Roy achou graça no desconforto do baixinho e disse:

- Haha, esses garotos são tão previsíveis... Ficam nervosos por qualquer pressão... Não é mesmo pessoal?

Os outros preferiram não comentar.

O resto do expediente foi bem tranqüilo, é claro que os outros subordinados perceberam que tinha algo mais entre Roy e Riza naquela manhã, quando não era ele que olhava, era ela e vice-versa, mas ninguém resolveu comentar, afinal ambos tinham as maiores patentes da sala e mesmo que realmente tivesse algo entre eles, eles eram pessoas livres para fazer o que quisessem não é?

O resto do expediente foi tranqüilo, exceto por um breve momento no qual Hughes adentrou a sala, e dessa vez ele carregava consigo um embrulho vermelho que segundo ele, era um presente para Gracia.

- Mas é aniversário dela?

- Claro que não Roy, mas é tradição darmos presentes á nossos pares do baile, vai me dizer que não sabia?

- Bem, não exatamente, é que eu não to muito acostumado a ter um par, que eu sei que vou continuar a ver depois do baile.

- Você me surpreende cada dia mais.

- Por quê? – Roy parecia confuso.

- Não consigo entender como alguém pode ser tão lento como você!

- Cala a...

- Não Calo! Um presente é um passo á mais, além do mais depois do deslize de ontem você tem que se esforçar.

- Hunf.

- Bom, estou indo, acho que meus subordinados já acabaram os papéis, é só assinar e ir para a casa...

- Boa sorte.

- Não, fique com ela. Vai precisar mais do que eu para escolher o presente certo... – Hughes saiu rindo loucamente da sala parecendo não se importar com as pessoas que o olhavam torto. Enquanto isso Roy estava totalmente desamparado, o que podia dar de presente para Riza? Começou a raciocinar, ela era uma mulher, uma linda mulher. Ela não ia em muitas festas, na verdade ela praticamente vivia no quartel. Ela tinha um cachorro... Ela tinha as orelhas furadas! Isso, Roy iria dar um conjunto de jóias! Ele sabia que ela não poderia usar o colar sempre, mas pelo menos os brincos ela usaria!

- Pessoal, eu vou dar uma saída.

- Coronel, espere, eu vou com o senhor...

- Não Riza, desculpe, mas é assunto meu, por falar nisso, de que cor você gosta?

- De que cor eu gosto?

- Bom, não precisa responder... Cuide das coisas, volto daqui meia hora se o trânsito estiver bom.

Roy saiu correndo da sala deixando Riza e os outros totalmente confusos... Não era muito normal Roy interromper o trabalho quando ele estava no fim para... sair.

- Mais um encontro ás escuras?

- Acho que não Fallman, tenho uns palpites...

- Hum, o que? – Perguntaram todos (menos Riza que não estava gostando nada dessa conversa).

- Ele perguntou para a primeira tenente de que cor ela gostava, aposto que ele vai comprar alguma coisa... Quem sabe uma linge...

- SEGUNDO TENENTE HAVOC! Acho melhor voltar ao trabalho se não quiser uma punição... – Todos olharam para Riza, não sabiam deduzir se ela estava vermelha de nervoso ou de vergonha, mas quando o assunto era obedecê-la eles preferiam não pensar duas vezes.

Roy voltou meia hora depois como havia dito, não segurava nenhum embrulho ou coisa do tipo, isso só deixou todos, incluindo Riza, ainda mais curiosos, mesmo assim ninguém o indagou sobre o que tinha ido fazer, pois o que o Coronel fazia ou não fora do quartel não era assunto deles, mesmo que ele interrompesse o expediente para fazer isso.

Já eram 17 horas e as pessoas já tinham começado a sair do QG. Algumas mulheres diziam ter marcado cabelereiro, outras já iam se arrumar na casa de amigas, já os homens eram mais reservados, apenas diziam que precisavam ir para casa, mesmo que não fosse isso.

A conversa na sala de Roy era animada, todos menos Riza participavam. Detalhe: O assunto era: Mulheres. Mesmo assim os que mais falavam eram Breda e Havoc, os outros apenas se limitavam a concordar e raramente dar uma opinada.

- Elas demoram horas se arrumando... – Disse Breda.

- Bom, pior se não demorassem, eu gosto de sair com mulheres arrumadas, mesmo que isso me faça abrir mão do meu tempo. – Opinou Havoc.

- Melhor uma nota de cem reais do que cem notas de um real. – Disse Roy olhando sorrateiramente para Riza. A olhadela não foi percebida pelos outros, exceto por Havoc que já tinha sacado que algo realmente embaraçoso tinha acontecido entre os dois.

Meia hora depois já tinham acabado os papéis e se preparavam para ir para a casa.

- Não vai a nenhum salão de beleza Tenente?

- Não Fuery, o que eles fazem lá eu posso fazer em casa... Além disso meu cabelo não é muito apropriado para longos penteados, eu sei fazer o que tem que ser feito nele.

- Ah, entendo. Bom, até lá. – Disse Fuery.

- Até Fuery. No fim do baile poderemos nos cumprimentar.

- Sim. Até lá pessoal. – Fuery saiu da sala, junto com Breda e Fallman que sempre pegavam carona com ele. Só restaram na sala Havoc, Riza e Roy.

Havoc percebendo que havia meio que um clima rolando no ar decidiu ir logo, mas antes tinha que dar uma provocada.

- Bom, estou indo. Até mais... – Ele foi saindo da sala, mas antes de ir, aproveitou que Riza estava em seu caminho e a puxou pela cintura para perto dele, então sussurrou em seu ouvido "Cuidado no baile, Riza". Dizendo isso ele saiu calmamente deixando uma Riza confusa e um Roy nervoso e surpreso.

Roy imediatamente entendeu tudo, pela linha de raciocínio apenas uma pessoa poderia ser o admirador secreto. Quem trabalhava com Riza? Quem sabia onde ela sempre estava? Quem era o cara louco por uma boa esposa? Só podia ser...

- Havoc!! Seu maldito! – Roy foi correndo furioso até Havoc e lhe atacou, ambos começaram a se bater, Roy tentava dar vários socos e chutes, mas Havoc não era um mal lutador e conseguia bloquear a maioria e até dar suas investidas.

- Parem com isso! Estamos no Quartel! O que vão pensar se verem chefe e subordinado brigando desse jeito? – Riza tentou separa-los antes de um tumulto se formar em volta, mas já era tarde demais, muitos soldados se reuniram em volta para ver a briga entre Roy Mustang e Jean Havoc.

Riza sabia que não podia sacar uma arma dentro do quartel, apenas na estação de treinamento, então pediu para que algumas pessoas ali a ajudassem á separa-los, e foi o que fizeram. Os dois estavam separados, Roy encarava Havoc com um profundo olhar de ódio, já este parecia estar surpreso.

- Havoc, eu vou te matar!

- Cala a boca, você nem sabe...

- Parem os dois! Vamos lá dentro e vocês conversam como humanos civilizados.

Riza pediu obrigada aos que a ajudaram a separá-los e pediu para que não espalhassem o que havia acontecido, então ela entrou na sala e se deparou com os dois. Havoc sentado em um lado da sala, Roy sentado do outro.

- Agora me digam, o que foi que aconteceu? Coronel, porque atacou o Segundo Tenente dessa forma? Eu entendo que a reação dele foi inesperada, mas... Não precisava de tanta violência.

Roy olhou profundamente para Riza e disse:

- Ele é o seu admirador secreto.

- O que? – Riza congelou.

- O QUE? – Havoc parecia mais surpreso ainda. – Eu? Admirador da Primeira Tenente?

- Não vai negar! Você a abraçou em pleno quartel há minutos atrás! Você veio pedir que ela desse aulas aos meninos com a sua supervisão e...

- Não me julgue tão... – Ambos se levantaram e estavam prontos para se atacar de novo, mas Riza se colocou no meio deles.

- Violência não vai adiantar nada. Vamos conversar.

- Como conversar? O Havoc é o admirador! Isso é inaceitável! Eu nunca esperaria isso dele!

- Eu não sou o admirador dela! Eu a abracei na sua frente para te deixar com ciúmes! Eu sei que vocês tiveram algo! Eu sei! E eu... Eu queria te mostrar como é quando cantam a mulher que você ama bem na sua frente! Você sempre faz isso comigo! Eu queria só te mostrar... E quanto ás aulas, ela é a melhor atiradora e já conhecia os irmãos Elric há tempos!

- Pensando por esse lado...

Riza estava meio chocada, ela sentia que não era Havoc, e ele não havia confessado, portanto não devia mesmo ser o admirador, mas porque Roy deduziu isso se ele e o tal admirador eram grandes amigos? Ele tinha á enganado? Ela começou a viajar, até que sentiu alguém pegando em seu braço, era Roy.

- Riza, desculpe ter te assustado assim...

- Você mentiu pra mim.

- Que? Não! Eu me enganei quanto ao Havoc, calma... Eu só tirei uma conclusão precipitada.

- Não é isso. Você me disse que conhecia o tal admirador, que ele é seu amigo e que você é o porta voz dele... Se você o conhece tão bem, porque se assustou tanto quando achou que o Havoc era o admirador? Se você é tão amigo do tal cara, não devia se assustar tanto, afinal você deveria saber quem é.

- Er, Riza, não é isso... É que...

- Você mentiu, só pra se aproveitar... Quer dizer que tudo, até o baile era uma farsa?

- Não! O Baile não é uma farsa! Ele te mandou essa mensagem mesmo!

- E como você sabe? Por acaso apreenderam meu correio?

- Riza, tente entender...

- Você me enganou! Agiu como se fosse amigo "dele" para se aproveitar! Você não presta mesmo!

- Mas Riza, não é isso o que você ta pensando, eu nunca iria te enganar pra me aproveitar de você!

- Bom, agora você está mentindo pra si mesmo.

- Riza, por favor, eu não fiz por mal, é que, é que... Me perdoa, por favor, eu não fiz por mal, eu fiquei louco, eu não queria que te roubassem de mim!

- Me roubassem de você? Eu nunca fui sua, eu não sou propriedade de ninguém!

- Eu sei, mas Riza, por favor, me perdoa, me perdoa. – Roy começou a chorar aos pés de Riza, ele não queria que ela ficasse achando coisas que não eram verdade, ele nunca quis se aproveitar dela.

- Roy, eu... Eu não te entendo! – E dizendo isso ela saiu da sala e foi andando rapidamente até a saída, então Roy começou a segui-la. Na saída do quartel, poucos metros antes dos carros ele conseguiu alcança-la, a pegou pelo braço e disse:

- Você tem que me ouvir!

- Eu já te ouvi, e você me enganou! – Dessa vez quem chorava era ela.

- Não, por favor, eu não quis te enganar, eu não te enganei!

- Você se aproveitou de mim, me beijou e depois disse que era um teste, tentou me agarrar e disse que era outra tarefa para o seu amiguinho que você na verdade nem sabe quem é!

- Mas eu não fiz isso por mal, foi, foi impulso!  
- Impulso? Faça-me rir! Você faz a mesma coisa com as outras mulheres? Age por impulso e inventa uma desculpa qualquer sem pensar nos sentimentos, ou isso é apenas com a idiota aqui?

- Não, não é isso, ta tudo errado! Por favor, Você não vai me perdoar? – Ele olhava pra ela de uma forma intensa, triste. Riza queria muito dizer que iria perdoá-lo, que nada neste mundo a faria viver sem ele, mas ela estava magoada, se sentindo humilhada, não queria simplesmente fingir que tinha esquecido do que ele tinha feito.

- Eu não sei, isso é complicado, eu tenho que pensar... Colocar as idéias no lugar.

- Então, você não vai mais ao baile comigo?

- O que você acha? – Dizendo isso Riza se soltou de Roy, entrou no carro, e mesmo com os protestos dele, ela não parou.

Roy estava sentindo como se algo tivesse explodido dentro dele, era uma dor pior do que qualquer ferimento, era uma dor no coração (não era infarto), uma dor profunda que parecia rasgá-lo por dentro. Ele ajoelhou na calçada, as lágrimas saindo automaticamente, então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, era Havoc.

- Ei, não vai adiantar nada ficar assim.

- Havoc, ela me odeia! Ela me odeia!

- Não odeia não, ela ta magoada.

- Mas eu não fiz nada, eu... Eu gosto dela. Eu nunca faria nada disso pra ela.

- Cara, não precisa ter vergonha de mim não, eu sei que você na verdade ama ela, uma hora ou outra isso ia acontecer.

- Isso o que?

- De vocês realmente se aproximarem... Vocês sempre são tão unidos, tão leais um ao outro, cedo ou tarde ia rolar.

- Mas, eu até posso amá-la, mas ela não me ama, ela não gosta de mim.

- Para! Pense como um Coronel! Você acha que se ela não gostasse de você ia se magoar tanto por pensar que você a enganou? Se ela já não tivesse expectativas apenas ignoraria e seguiria em frente.

Roy pensou no que Havoc disse e realmente ele tinha razão. Se Riza não guardasse alguma expectativa quanto á ele, jamais diria que estava magoada ou triste, ela simplesmente continuaria a rotina.

- Mas...

- Mas o que Mustang?

- E o baile? Eu ia com ela justamente para dizer tudo isso.

- Bom, você disse que o admirador estaria lá não disse?

- Sim, mas isso é verdade.

- Hum, então ela irá sozinha ao baile encontrar esse cara.

- Como você tem tanta certeza?

- Não tenho. Mas acho que ela ta magoada o suficiente pra tentar te esquecer e partir pra outra pessoa, no caso, o tal admirador.

- Mas Havoc, ela não pode fazer isso!

- Quem disse que não?

- Ahh, ela não pode! Eu sempre á amei! Eu só fui muito lerdo para perceber antes...

- Então vá ao baile.

- O que?

- É! Vai ao baile! Ir á casa dela ta fora de questão, ela tem umas cem armas por lá... E tem chances dela ir ao baile, mesmo que sejam pequenas, então arrisque!

- Você ta certo, já parei de me arriscar á tempos, com medo de falhar, mas agora eu vou tentar aproveitar cada chance.

- Esse é o Roy Mustang que eu conheço!

Roy foi andando até os carros. Iria para a casa e se arrumaria para o baile. Ele ia ver Riza e ia resolver tudo isso. Mas antes de entrar no carro gritou:

- HAVOC! – Este se virou em direção de Roy e acenou, então Roy continuou:

- Obrigado mesmo! E me desculpe por tudo e por todas as frustrações que eu... Cometi pra você.

- Há, não tem nada não. Agora que alguém te fisgou, eu to muito feliz! Assim você não fisga mais ninguém de mim! Huahuahuahuahua.

Havoc deu as costas e entrou no QG, ele tinha esquecido de pegar algumas coisas lá dentro; enquanto isso Roy entrou no carro e foi para casa.

XxX

Enquanto isso Riza pensava no que fazer e no que tinha feito. Provavelmente Roy agora achava que ela o odiava, mas ela não o odiava, nunca o odiaria. O fato de ele tê-la enganado era simplesmente doloroso, só isso. Mas então ela lembrou que o Admirador existia realmente. E ele ia ao baile! Isso era real.

Agora ela tinha duas opções: (A-) Ficar em casa o resto do final de semana chorando, comendo e lendo romances. (B-) Ir ao baile, encontrar o tal admirador e ter a chance de esquecer Roy e acabar com todo aquele sofrimento.

- Bom, então eu vou ao baile. Concorda comigo Hayate?

O cachorrinho colocou a língua para fora e começou a fazer aquele Arf Arf.

XxX

Roy estava em casa procurando o terno, ele odiava usar terno, porque isso o lembrava um pingüim, e ele não gostava de pingüins (Tinha a marca da bicada do bicho até hoje).

O telefone tocou, quando ele atendeu uma voz conhecida disse:

- E aí Mustang? Se arrumando pro baile?

- Ah. Hughes... Sim, to procurando meu terno.

- E você vai buscar a Hawkeye que horas?

Um silêncio tomou conta da linha. Hughes percebendo que algo estava errado disse:

- O que você fez?

- Estraguei tudo, nem sei se ela vai ao baile.

- O QUE? Ah Mustang! Começa a falar...

- Pelo telefone mesmo?

- Não! Pega seu terno e vem pra cá agora! – Hughes parecia irritado.

Roy chegou á casa de Hughes e o amigo já lhe esperava no portão. Ambos entraram na casa, Gracia estava tomando banho e Elisia estava na casa dos avós, por isso estava tudo silencioso, então Roy começou a contar a história, quando acabou Maes estava com a mão no rosto, parecia bem decepcionado.

- Você pisou na bola... Podia ter prestado mais atenção na sua condição!

- Eu sei! Mas foi automático... Eu vi o Havoc perto dela e já me deu aquele impulso, não deu pra pensar em nada. De repente eu me achei tão certo, tão convicto que ele era o cara.

- E se fosse? Não ia adiantar do mesmo jeito.

- Eu sei, mas... Ah, você entende! E se um cara chega perto da Gracia na sua frente e fala algo no ouvido dela parecendo que ele vai beija-la a qualquer momento? O que você faria?

- A mesma coisa que você, por isso que eu já me assegurei.

- Como assim?

- Á partir do momento que eu vi que a Gracia era a mulher da minha vida, eu já a pedi em namoro, assim eu sempre teria uma desculpa pros meus ciúmes.

- E o que eu faço agora?

- Bom, como você me disse, ainda tem chance dela ir ao baile não é?

- È, eu disse que o cara ia mesmo aparecer no baile.

- Então há chance de vocês se encontrarem lá, ai você pode tentar consertar.

- Certo. Mas, porque você me ligou àquela hora?

- Era pra te contar uma coisa, mas o seu problema é bem mais importante.

- Ah sim... – Roy resolveu não perguntar o que era, afinal podia ser algo sobre fotos da querida-maravihosa-xuxuxa-miss-filhinha-do-Hughes: Elisia-chan e ele não estava muito disposto á ouvir algo sobre isso.

- Quer ir jantar conosco? Vamos sair afinal hoje a minha princesinha está na casa dos avós.

- Sua princesinha?

- Elisia.

- E a Gracia?

- Ela é minha rainha. Mas então, vai querer jantar conosco ou não?

- Ah ta... Não, obrigado. Só vai dar eu ali... Interrompendo um jantar que poderia estar sendo romântico e só não vai ser porque o amigo mala, no caso eu, está prestes a entrar em depressão e está numa carência excessiva.

- Amigo mala não...

- Não?

- Não Mustang, você é a mudança inteira! – Hughes começou a rir loucamente.

- Idiota.

Entre risos Hughes disse:

- Desculpa. É que num deu pra segurar essa.

- Ok, então eu vou indo.

- Certo, te vejo no baile.

- Aham, que horas você vai?

- Eu e Gracia vamos ás 22, temos mesa reservada.

- Hum, tem lugar pra mim nessa mesa?

- Provavelmente... E só para avisar, vou estar com um lenço verde-musgo com um MH bordado, quando me ver venha até a mim e fale.

- Hum, vou me lembrar disso.

Roy se despediu e foi para a casa, eram sete horas e ele queria começar a se preparar, tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente.

xXx

Riza tinha acabado de sair do banho, como não tinha marcado horário em salão de beleza ia procurar algo para fazer no próprio cabelo.

Ela abriu o guarda roupa, subiu na quina da cama e procurou as caixas que estava escrito "Revistas". Desde a mudança para a Central, ela não tinha organizado muita coisa. Revistas, livros entre outros objetos pequenos que não eram usados diariamente tinham sido deixados nas caixas para serem arrumados "outro dia".

Depois de procurar por uns vinte minutos ela achou um penteado que gostava, era algo como um coque embutido, era bem de acordo com a ocasião, além de ser simples de se fazer.

Ela pretendia chegar ao baile ás dez horas, assim conseguia lugar para estacionar, além de não pegar muito tumulto (Lembrando que era um dos eventos mais importantes do ano na Central).

xXx

Dez horas. Centro. Estação de Eventos Militar. Baile Militar de Máscaras, comemorado anualmente e sempre no dia do Halloween. Esse era o endereço da maioria dos militares e seus acompanhantes naquela noite, o mesmo valia para jornalistas de plantão e fotógrafos em busca da melhor foto, que, dependendo do tema, poderia valer milhões, afinal, quanto o assunto era fofoca sobre militares, todo mundo gostava, até os próprios militares.

A noite de glamour parecia não ser muito atrativa para Roy Mustang, ele tinha acabado de chegar e por sorte tinha encontrado um local para estacionar. No caminho até a entrada do evento ele recebeu muitos flashes, afinal, o Flame Alchemist era Pop e muitas mulheres queriam saber se ele estava solteiro, e como estava desacompanhado (o que era muito raro) isso poderia virar uma ótima especulação na coluna de fofocas.

Riza também tinha acabado de chegar, aproveitou que os fotógrafos estavam encorujados do outro lado da rua e rapidamente entrou no salão.

O salão da estação de eventos era enorme, estava amplamente iluminado e uma parte das paredes eram de vidro, o piso era de porcelanato. Haviam portas no fundo que davam para um magnífico jardim que tinha uma fonte gigantesca, feita de mármore.

A princípio Riza ficou meio impressionada com todo aquele luxo, mas aos poucos foi acostumando. Ela já estava com a máscara e ficou observando todos que entravam no saguão, tentando adivinhar qual deles poderia ser o seu admirador.

Roy tinha acabado de entrar, o salão já estava cheio, todos com suas máscaras, incluindo ele. Até que era bom, ele cumprimentava todos mas não sabia quem eram, um deles podia muito bem ser um general e até o admirador de Riza...

Roy começou a procurar pela mesa de Hughes, ele não tinha falado o número da mesa, e haviam muitas mesas, então era melhor começar a busca logo. Depois de rondar por uns minutos ele viu um homem com máscara prata e com um lenço verde musgo bordado com as iniciais MH. Era Hughes! Roy se aproximou.

- Olá Senhor MH. Onde está sua esposa?

- Ah, oi RM, achei que nunca ia me ver aqui.

- Estou mais prático nas buscas...

- Entendo. A Gracia foi cumprimentar as amigas, elas marcaram um ponto de encontro lá fora...

- Ah sim... Ótima máscara...

- Hum, a sua ta legal também. Alguma notícia dela?

- Não... Como eu vou saber quem é ela? Ta cheio de mulheres aqui.

- Procure uma loira com vestido lilás, aposto que não têm muitas por aqui...

- Você lembra da cor do vestido?

- Perguntei pra Gracia antes dela sair... Mas você deveria lembrar, afinal foi você que comprou...

- É sim... – As cenas daquele dia vieram à cabeça de Roy, ele comprando as flores, os dois correndo pelo apartamento dela, o quepe dele no armário dela...

- Hughes, porque alguém guardaria um quepe de outra pessoa?

- Porque? Ah, o quepe sempre fica com o cheiro do cabelo da pessoa, é a mesma coisa que as roupas, ficam com o cheiro do seu corpo.

Roy lembrou do seu sobretudo, desde o dia que Riza o tinha colocado o cheiro dela tinha ficado nele, e por causa disso ele não usou mais o sobretudo, não queria que o cheiro dela se perdesse. Será que era a mesma coisa com o quepe? Ta certo que o quepe era dele, mas talvez fosse por isso. Será que ela gostava dele? Uma chama de esperança se acendeu no coração do Alquimista das Chamas, este se sentiu motivado para ir á procura de Riza.

- Onde você vai?

- Vou procurá-la, e se o cara a achar primeiro? Não posso permitir.

- Ele não vai encontrá-la primeiro.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Porque eu sei quem é o Admirador Secreto.

- Hughes, como assim? Você me disse que as investigações não tinham dado em nada!  
- E não deram, pra falar a verdade, nem foi uma investigação verdadeira, eu já sabia quem era o tempo todo.

- Como assim? E porque você não me contou?

- Porque eu sou o admirador da Primeira Tenente.

.silêncio

- O que? Como assim? – Roy estava chocado.

- Você ouviu muito bem, eu sou o admirador dela.

- Mas Hughes, e a sua família? E a Gracia? Ela não é a sua rainha?

- Ela é.

- Seu desgraçado, como você... Você...

Roy não tinha coragem de bater em Hughes, simplesmente caiu de joelhos no chão, estava em meio á um dilema enorme. Seu melhor amigo tinha virado seu pior inimigo.

- Seu mentiroso desgraçado!

- Calma, concordo que eu sou um mentiroso, enganei uma ótima mulher.

- Como você... Você sempre disse que amava a Gracia, como pôde enganá-la?

- Quem disse que a mulher que eu enganei foi a Gracia?

- E como não? Você mandou todas aquelas cartas para a Riza, você traiu a Gracia!

- E quem disse que as cartas estavam dizendo a verdade?

- O que?

- Roy, além de um ótimo pai e um ótimo marido, eu também posso ser um ótimo mentiroso, você sabe disso.

- Quer dizer que, você mentiu nas cartas?

- Isso mesmo.

- Mas... Por quê? Se você não tava interessado na Riza, porque você escreveu as cartas pra ela?

- Porque eu sabia que você estava.

- Hughes, pode começar me explicando tudo.

- Vamos lá fora.

Os dois se levantaram da mesa e foram até o jardim, lá haviam vários bancos, eles se sentaram e Hughes começou a sua explicação.

- Bom, desde o princípio eu sabia que você amava ela, mas era muito idiota pra perceber que não era a convivência que o fazia lembrar dela, mas sim o seu interior que gritava e tentava dar todas as pistas possíveis pra você se tocar. E a melhor forma de fazer um homem se tocar que gosta de uma mulher é...

- É?

- CAUSANDO CIÚMES SEU GRANDE IDIOTA! Por isso eu criei o Admirador! Por isso eu mandei as cartas! Por isso eu fingi que tinha ficado horas á fio vendo a correspondência dela, mas na verdade o que eu fiz foi mandar a carta e no dia seguinte ir até lá para pegá-la, tudo pra você ficar com ciúmes, tudo pra você se tocar que sempre amou a Riza!

- Espera, é muita informação... – Roy estava com as mãos na cabeça, todas as palavras que tinham saído da boca de Hughes nos últimos minutos eram difícil de ser digeridas.

- Desde quando você estava planejando isso?

- Já faz seis meses, fiz de uma forma que o "Gran Finale" batesse exatamente com o dia do baile, e teria batido, se você não tivesse estragado tudo.

- Como assim?

- Se você não tivesse se descontrolado e revelado que o seu papel como amigo do Admirador era falso, a Riza teria vindo ao baile com você, e eu poderia finalizar com uma última carta do admirador, que eu ia colocar discretamente no seu bolso antes de você encontra-la, ai você ia achar a carta, ia vir falar comigo e eu ia aconselhar você a mostrar aquela carta á Riza, e aí vocês ficariam juntos.

- E o que o "Admirador" ia dizer na carta?

- Que ele viu que ele não é o homem certo pra ela, que a partir do momento que ele viu vocês dois entrando juntos no salão, ele percebeu que o homem certo pra ela na verdade é você. Ai ele ia sumir, e vocês iam ficar juntos.

- O plano realmente era muito bom, mas eu consegui estragar não é?

- É sim, foram meses de pensamento por água abaixo.

- E agora?

- E agora eu entrego tudo nas suas mãos, você estragou, você conserta garotão.

- Ah Hughes, mas se você demorou meses pra fazer, como eu vou fazer isso em alguns minutos?

- Ué, você estragou em alguns minutos, com certeza tem capacidade pra consertar em minutos também. Ou será que você não é mais o Senhor Superação que eu conheci um dia desses?

- Certo, certo... Eu estraguei, então eu vou consertar, mas você vai ter que me ajudar.

- Tudo bem, contanto que você pense em como consertar.

- Acho que eu já sei o que fazer, mas vamos ter que achá-la.

- Você procura, tenho que voltar para a mesa senão a Gracia vai estranhar.

- Ela também sabia do seu plano?

- Só de algumas partes, ela diz que eu penso demais.

- Hum, então eu vou procurá-la, pergunte pra Gracia se ela a viu. Vou aparecer lá na mesa de vocês de meia em meia hora.

Dizendo isso os dois se separaram, Roy foi procurar Riza, enquanto Hughes foi se sentar e esperar por notícias do "garotão do fogo".

Riza estava pegando algo para beber, não tinha mesa e não queria ficar andando por aí como se estivesse perdida, ia pegar uma bebia para dar aquele ar "eu to passeando".

- Riza!

Ela se virou, era Gracia.

- Olá Gracia!  
- Ah, você está procurando o Roy?

- Não. Eu... Estou conhecendo o lugar.

- Quer se sentar conosco? Ainda tem lugar ali na nossa mesa.

- Adoraria.

As duas foram juntas até a mesa, Riza supôs que o homem com o lencinho verde musgo bordado fosse Hughes. Ele conversava animadamente com outras pessoas que estavam sentadas ali.

- Oi amor.

- Oi Gracia, quem é a moça? (Hughes perguntou embora já soubesse quem era)

- É a Riza! Não acredito que uma máscara te enganou.

- Pois é... Noite cheia de surpresas, sente-se Riza, aposto que já sabe quem são os caras aqui...

- Sim, oi gente...

As pessoas ali do lado eram Havoc, Fallman, Breda e Fury. Todos acenaram para Riza.

- E o Coronel? – Perguntou Breda.

- Não sei...

- Ué, mas vocês não vinham juntos? – disse Fallman.

- Bem, não mais.

Silêncio. Ninguém queria saber o porquê, pelo clima tinha acontecido algo bem grave.

- Oi Pessoal...

- Coronel, estávamos falando do senhor agora pouco. – Disse Fury.

- Com licença. – Riza se levantou e foi caminhando até o jardim.

Silêncio novamente. Realmente era algo bem grave.

- Roy... Hey Roy! – Chamou Hughes

- Que?

- Vai atrás dela…

- É coronel, vai atrás dela! – Disse Havoc.

Roy olhou para a direção em que Riza tinha ido, realmente, era agora ou nunca. Ele disparou atrás dela.

Riza acelerou o passo quando percebeu que estava sendo seguida, ela já estava lá fora, então sentiu alguém lhe pegando pelo braço.

- Riza, espera.

- Não fala comigo, vai atrás de outra pra você enganar.

- Para! Será que você não entende? – Dessa vez ele tinha a segurado pelo dois braços, impossibilitando que ela se mexesse.

- Não levante a voz pra mim, você não tem direito nenhum de...

- Tenho sim. Tenho todo o direito.

Começou a chover.

- Me solta, ta chovendo, não podemos ficar aqui fora, você principalmente.

- Eu não me importo, agora é a hora.

- Vou repetir: me solta.

- Não, agora que você ta aqui eu vou te falar tudo que eu tenho pra te falar.

O coração de Riza estava a mil, ela não gostava de ser fria daquele jeito com ele, ela odiava ser fria com ele, ela ainda estava magoada, mas a figura dele não tinha mudado, ela ainda o amava mais que tudo.

- Roy, me solta. – Ela tinha virado o rosto, lágrimas caíam.

- Não! Eu não vou te soltar, eu nunca vou me separar de você, eu nunca vou deixar você ir embora!

- Por quê? – Dessa vez ela o encarava.

- Porque eu te amo! Porque eu não vivo sem você, porque a minha vida sem você não tem sentido nenhum!

- Mas...

- Sem mais! Eu te amo acima de tudo, não me importa se você tiver um admirador, não me importa se você me desprezar, eu te amo e sempre vou te amar!

- Mas e o admirador...

- O que tem ele? Esquece dele, eu tenho certeza que eu te amo muito mais!

- Roy... Eu, eu... – Roy colocou os dedos nos lábios de Riza e sussurrou:

- Shh, não precisa falar mais nada.

Dizendo isso ele a puxou para perto, ela entrelaçou os braços sobre os ombros dele, ele a segurou pela cintura e com a outra mão puxou o rosto dela e assim os lábios se tocaram e aquela sensação boa, melhor que qualquer coisa veio á tona. Dessa vez não tinha nada que pudesse impedi-los. Então ela pausou o beijo e tirou a máscara dele, ele tirou a dela. Ambas as máscaras foram jogadas no chão. Eles se abraçaram, então ele disse:

- Me perdoa agora?

- Eu iria te perdoar até se você tivesse feito a pior burrada do mundo.

- Ainda bem, porque eu fiz. (pausa) Quase deixei a mulher da minha vida ir embora.

Continuaram abraçados na chuva, ás vezes trocando algum beijo mais caliente. Mas a chuva começou a ficar mais forte.

- Vamos entrar Roy, ta ficando forte.

- Já estamos molhados! – Ele estava com um sorriso maroto no rosto, ela olhou para dentro do salão, os discursos tinham começado, então ele continuou: Mas tudo bem, vamos!

De mãos dadas entraram no salão, estavam ensopados, o cabelo dela estava desfeito e ele tinha tirado o smoking e colocado nela. Ele estava apenas com a blusa social branca na parte de cima agora. Já tinham recolocado as máscaras.

Hughes e Gracia vendo a cena caminharam até ambos, Hughes pediu que Gracia ficasse com Riza enquanto ia até Roy. Quando chegou ao lado dele disse:

- Como foi?

- Bom, vamos dizer que deu tudo certo.

- Isso garotão!

- Para de me chamar de garotão, é ridículo.

- Também acho. Mas então, você já contou á ela?

- Er, não. Porque você não conta assim como você contou pra mim?

- Conta você, eu fico do lado concordando.

- Ah Hughes.

- Ela confia mais em você do que em mim.

- Ah, então vamos lá.

Eles caminharam até Riza, ela estava torcendo o cabelo e algumas partes do vestido, Gracia estava a ajudando.

- Hawkeye, pode nos dar um momento.

- Claro Hughes...

Os três foram até um local com vários sofás e poltronas, Roy e Riza sentaram um ao lado do outro no sofá enquanto Hughes se sentou numa poltrona em frente ao casal.

- Bom, porque me chamaram aqui?

- É que, o Roy tem uma coisa muito importante pra te falar.

Ela não disse nada, apenas olhou para Roy. Ele olhou para Hughes e este arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ninguém falou nada por uns minutos.

- Roy? O que é? – Ela disse meio aos sussuros.

- É que, é que eu e o Hughes precisamos te contar uma coisa sobre o admirador.

- O que? Mas, você mesmo não disse que era pra eu esquece-lo?

- Sim. Você realmente deve esquecê-lo.

- Então por que...

- Porque ele nunca existiu.

Riza arregalou os olhos, como assim ele nunca existiu? Quem lhe mandava as cartas então? Um ser do além?

- Eu sei, é chocante, também fiquei assim quando o Hughes me contou.

- Co-como... Assim? O que o Hughes tem a ver com a história?

- Bom Riza, eu escrevi as cartas.

- O QUE? – Riza se levantou, mas Roy a segurou e a puxou de volta ao sofá.

- Calma, eu escrevi, mas não foi uma mensagem minha, vamos dizer que tudo fazia parte de um plano.

- Um plano?

- Sim, um plano para fazer o idiota do seu lado perceber que sempre te amou.

- Espera, eu... É difícil de acreditar.

- Eu sei... O Roy quase me incinerou, e bem, se ele tivesse feito isto nunca ia ouvir a brilhante filosofia Hughes.

- Então acho que pode explicá-la pra mim. – Disse Riza agora encarando Hughes.

- Com certeza Srta. Hawkeye. – Ele deu um sorriso enigmático.

Roy e Hughes demoraram mais ou menos uns quarenta minutos para convencer Riza. Ela era bem cabeça dura e toda hora perguntava se eles não estavam tentando lhe pregar uma peça, afinal a história era bem... Surreal.

Após terem esclarecido tudo, os dois deram uma pausa, deixando que ela falasse:

- Então, o admirador nunca existiu.

- Não.

- E tudo isso era pro Roy... Perceber que gostava de mim.

- Isso.

Silêncio. Riza olhava para o chão, de repente ela virou para Roy e lhe deu um abraço.

- Essa era uma das melhores notícias que eu podia receber!

Roy no começo ficou meio surpreso, jamais esperaria aquele tipo de reação por parte de Riza, mas ele tinha que confessar, esse tipo de surpresa vindo dela era algo muito bom!

Os dois começaram a se beijar novamente, e Hughes se sentindo o Senhor Vela disse:

- Bom, eu to indo ali... Tudo bem pra vocês?

Roy e Riza nem olharam ou disseram algo para ele, simplesmente continuaram se beijando. (OBS: Eles ainda estavam sentados no sofá). Hughes não esperou resposta, deu um risinho malicioso e saiu dali deixando o casal sozinho.

O Fuhrer tinha acabado seu discurso e a música começou a tocar. Todos foram para a pista mostrar suas habilidades na dança. No fim das contas esse era o objetivo do baile de máscaras: Que todos se divertissem, sem pensar em alguém os vigiando ou coisa do tipo, apenas diversão! Mas para um certo casal de militares, num certo sofá preto de couro, a festa estava muito mais interessante do que "simples" passos de dança.

Hughes observava de longe enquanto pegava um pouco de bebida, Havoc e os outros subordinados de Mustang estavam junto com ele, todos observando.

- Aqueles não são... – Fury apontava desajeitadamente.

- Sim, Roy e Riza. Eu consegui! Foram anos e anos de pesquisa, mas ali estão eles, juntos! – Hughes parecia um maníaco.

- Quem diria que a Primeira Tenente tinha tanto fogo! (Roy/Fogo)

Todos olharam para Fallman tipo "vai faze trocadilho lá na...".

- Ah, mas é sério, os dois tão ali faz quanto tempo? – Disse Havoc.

- Hey, isso é inveja? Deixa eles ali, deixa serem felizes! – Disse Breda.

- Espera, eles estão vindo para cá.

Roy e Riza iam em direção á eles, ele a levando pela cintura, como qualquer casal bonitinho de filme. (OBS: Os subordinados de Mustang estavam todos com o mesmo terno, com um lencinho azul com o leão de Amestris bordado).

- Er, nós estamos indo...

- Já? Mas a festa nem começou direito! AI! – Breda deu um "Pedala Robinho" na cabeça de Fallman e sussurrou:

- Você não entende? Eles vão para a própria... Festinha particular.

- Ahh, entendo.

- **Breda**.

- Sim Coronel?

- Pra sua informação, não vamos fazer a nossa "festinha particular". – Roy pausou e corou, vários pensamentos "inapropriados" brotaram em sua mente, ele olhou para o lado e percebeu que Riza estava tão vermelha quanto ele.

- Então vocês vão fazer o que? – Perguntou Fury naquela inocência.

- Só vamos... Ir para um local mais reservado. Onde a gente não precise usar máscaras.

(OBS: As máscaras não eram de rosto inteiro, elas cobriam a testa e iam até o nariz mais ou menos, boca e queixo ficam livres).

Todos se entreolharam, Roy e Riza continuaram vermelhos, era difícil falar sobre esse tipo de coisa com os outros... Além do mais sendo algo tão... Recente.

Hughes parou ao lado de Roy e disse:

- Tirar só as máscaras? Será que você tem capacidade pra tirar só isso?

- Hughes, fica quieto seu idiota.

- Haha, obrigado. Vou acompanhá-los até a saída.

Todos se despediram. Depois Hughes, Roy e Riza foram juntos até a saída. Antes de entrar no carro Roy gritou:

- HUGHES!

- O que?

- OBRIGADO!

Hughes fez aquele gesto "Asta la vista Baby" e deu um de seus sorrisos "charme".

Enquanto dirigia Roy não disse nada, até pensou em dizer algo, mas por incrível que pareça, estava com vergonha. A mesma coisa acontecia com Riza.

Ele parou o carro, estavam na casa dela. Subiram juntos, ela abriu a porta, Hayate veio correndo latindo para a dona, como de costume, mas ela não lhe deu muita atenção, estava dando atenção para outra coisa.

Os dois entraram na casa se beijando, tiraram as máscaras e as jogaram no chão. Ele foi a guiando até o quarto, lá se deitaram e ficaram horas conversando, um olhando para o outro, ele fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela. Ficaram contando coisas engraçadas sobre suas particularidades (Roy contou o motivo do porque odiava pingüins, ela contou que comia pasta de dente, etc) mas sempre dando um espaço para uns beijos, uns abraços.

Só perceberam que tinham passado a noite em claro quando os primeiros raios de sol adentraram o quarto, então ele a abraçou e minutos depois, ambos estavam dormindo.

Quando Riza acordou Roy já tinha se levantado e estava na cozinha fazendo panquecas (OBS: Ele de roupa social, ela de vestido) e cantarolando alguma música desconhecida. Quando a viu ele deixou as panquecas e lhe deu um abraço acompanhado de alguns beijos no pescoço.

- Até com essa cara de sono você fica linda.

- Hey! Sua cara também não está das melhores...

- Eu sei... – Ele deu um sorriso matador e voltou ás panquecas. Então de costas para ela, ele disse:

- Acho melhor você ir ver o Hayate. Ele ta estranho.

Riza se levantou imediatamente para conferir o que o bichinho tinha, mas ele estava bem, então ela viu que tinha uma mensagem na coleira dele. Ela pegou o papel e começou a ler:

_Todos os dias usamos máscaras, elas definem o nosso humor, elas escondem o nosso verdadeiro eu, o eu que não temos coragem de mostrar aos outros, por medo de sermos julgados. Mas para mim não importa a sua máscara, não importa o quão obscuro possa ser o seu "eu interior", eu pretendo conhecê-lo, nem que isso me leve a passar a vida toda ao seu lado, o que para mim, é a tradução do céu. Você também gostaria de passar o resto dos seus dias comigo para descobrir o meu "eu interior"?_

_Roy._

Riza leu e releu aquele bilhete, ele... Ele a estava pedindo em casamento? Ela foi correndo até a cozinha, Roy estava ali em pé, quando a viu foi até ela, a abraçou por trás e perguntou:

- O que achou do Hayate?

- Ele está bem.

- E o que achou da mensagem?

- Bem, o seu "Eu interior" parece ser ótimo com as palavras.

- Pretende conhecê-lo?

- E porque não?

- Isso foi um sim?

Riza não respondeu, se virou de frente para Roy e lhe deu um beijo, um dos beijos mais intensos que ele já havia recebido.

- Uau, eu acho que foi um sim.

Passaram o resto da manhã juntos, planejando coisas, até que Roy tocou no assunto padrinhos de casamento.

- E você tem alguma dúvida de quem vai escolher como padrinho?

- Bom, podemos fazer um suspense para o Hughes...

- Seria divertido.

- Muito divertido! Já pensou? Ele movendo o quartel inteiro para investigações... Mas eu tenho certeza de uma coisa...

- O que?

- Que você sempre vai ser a mulher da minha vida.

_**The end.**_

**N/A: Infelizmente acabou. Sim, foram meses de dedicação, mais de trinta páginas no Word (Só esse último capítulo tem 17) e três short fics. Mas esses meses não passariam de horas, essas trinta páginas não passariam de 3 e essas short fics nunca existiriam se vocês não tivessem lido, dado opiniões e me apoiado. Muito Obrigada!**


End file.
